Cardcaptor Sakura and The Blue Blur
by Sonic245
Summary: Set after The Sealed Cards. Sakura Kinomoto a mistress of the Clow card live in normal life after she changed the Void to the Hope Card. She found a golden ring in her room which it bring back some lost memories to her. The mysterious robot appear Tomoeda, searching for the gems called the Chaos Emeralds which are more powerful than Sakura, Syaoran and everything else. Base on SMBZ
1. Teaser

**This Story take place 2 weeks after the movie The Sealed Cards.**

Sakura Kinomoto use her Bubbles Card to clean her room. While she her Bubbles card to clean her room, she see a golden ring.

"A Golden ring. How it get here ?" She wondered as she grab it. Her eyes went white while she grab it, one of the lost memories start to flowing through her. She remember that she was kidnapped by the man who look like an egg when she was 6 into his ship, the lost memories flashed again image when she fall down from the spaceship was destroyed. She see someone dived from the spaceship and threw his hands out and tries to grab her. The wierd thing it was not a human, it was a hedgehog. He reach his hand to her.

"Sakura-chan!!" The hedgehog yelled for her name

Sakura suddenly wake up and back to the reality after she dropped the golden ring to her bed

"Sakura-chan. Is something wrong with you?" Keroberos her guardian asked in worried.

"Oh nothing really, Kero-Chan" She lied. Kero sighed as he know something wrong aboit her

"Alright if you say so" Kero said as he fly out of her room. After Kero left she is womdering who that person that tries to save her from falling to the ground

"I wonder who is he?" Sakura wondered

**Coming Soon**


	2. Memories

**This story confirmed to be a crossover story. Cardcaptor Sakura and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and Sonic.**

**Cardcaptor Sakura owned by Clamp**

**Sonic the Hedgehog owned by Sega**

* * *

Sakura was in the dark void, she wondered why she is here before a white flash glowed. Sakura found herself standing on top of a hill. She faced a single Sakura tree before her. It was not blooming yet. She looked around and saw the whole Tomoeda town behind her. The night-lights illuminated the entire town. However, she immediately turned to tree. Something was off about it and she could not guess what it was. Her gaze followed the tree trunk and she saw her younger self play with the animals but she shocked when her younger seld get kidnapped by the man who look like an egg along with few animals around her into the giant robot and fly away. Sakura feel anger inside her body when she see someone kidnapped her younger self and the animals. The blue hedgehog appeared when he tries to save her younger self. Sakura feel that she knew him but she couldn't remember

"Sakura-Chan! Darn It. Too late" the Blue Hedgehog yelled before he could think something else then he got an idea. The seven gems appear from no where surround the blue hedgehog

Sakura wondered about the gem around blue hedgehog. A bright light glow from the hedgehog, Sakura covered her eyes. When the light die down she gasped in awe as she see the blue hedgehog transformed into his golden form with yellow aura around him. She look at him with amazement.

"I'm coming Sakura-chan!" The golden hedgehog shouted and fly away and followed the giant robot and fight it.

Why, she had no idea. She did not know who the hedgehog was and she had never met him before but the hedgehog know her, she can't remember him but her heart recorgnize the blue hedgehog

The dream faded when Sakura know she is going to wake up.

xxx

"Sakura, Sakura-chan" A voice yelled to her name reaveal a stuffed animals who yelled to her ear

"HOEEE!" Sakura yelled before she fall down from her bed. Sakura then gave the stuffed toys a glare when she get up

"Ittai, Kero-Chan why you wake me like that" Sakura shouted gave him a glare

"Sorry i have no choice" Kero said with a sweat drop in his head. Sakura then frowned before she remember the dream, she think about the dream

"Kero-Chan i have a strange dream" Sakura asked her stuffed toys friend.

"What do you dream of ?" Kero asked curiously

"Well it was about a blue hedgehog in my dream" Sakura said

"Blue hedgehog again" Kero said

"Yeah It seem that he know me. The DREAM said that he is a hedgehog who can run very fast, maybe he is faster than the DASH. The last time i dreamed about him that he was turned into a golden form and fly away to fight the giant robot. Sadly the DREAM doesn't know what his name is" Sakura explained

"It kinda wierd that you are keep dreaming about him" Kero said when he is thinking for a moment. Sakura only sighed.

"Sakura-chan, Breakfast is ready" Her fater Fujitaka called

"Hai" Sakura replied before she go down stair and eat her pancake

"So you have a nice dream, Kaiju" Touya teasing her make she glare at him

"Sakura No Kaijuu !" Sakura yelled to her brother before she stomped his foot

"Ow that hurt you know" Touya growled anooyed while he hung on his foot. Sakura sastified for it before she is thinking about her strange dream again, she wondered who he was and how did he know her. About the golden ring, she keep it safe in her room but she hasn't showed to Kero yet.

"She always like that everyday" Touya commented annoyed

"I know right" Fujitaka said

"Well. I'm leaving dad," Touya finished his food before get out of his chair

"Have fun." Fujitaka waved at his son go out for his job

Sakura was enjoying her morning, completely think about her strange dream. Despite this, she had had a fairly carefree day, spending most of her time with her best friend Tomoyo, and Meiling and Shyaoran, her friends visiting from China. Not only that, Meiling and Shyaoran had decided to remain in Japan for another week and they all wanted to enjoy their stay as much as possible.

Sakura herself was being unusually carefree, because after dealing with the Nothing Card, she felt she was ready to take on anything. After that event and the strange dream flash in her head because of the golding ring make She always think about her strange dream, could it be her lost memories or something before she snapped out of it and enjoying with her friends. She keep her strange dream secretly not even Tomoyo and Syaoran, she only share her dream with Kero. After spending a peaceful day with her friends, she had decided to do some of her summer homework. Normally she left it to the last minute, but Tomoyo had convinced her to try and get a little done every day, to hopefully make her last day of summer less stressful. She sat in her room with Kero.

"Sakura, your dads out tonight and I'm fairly certain your brothers in his room, can I sneak down to the kitchen and get some snacks?" asked Kero feeling a little hungry.

"Sure, but if you hear Toya coming, make sure you hide," stated Sakura looking up from her book.

"Yeah, yeah I know," answered Kero sighed.

"Kero-chan, Is my strange dream a lost memories ?" Sakura asked her friends

"Well i not sure about that it is a lost memories or not. Well i'm going to get some snack" Kero replied before he fly out of her room. Sakura let out a small sighed that she can't know who that blue hedgehog is. While later Kero head back to Sakura room

"Hey Kero, Did you get your snacks" Sakura asked him

"Um no, i tries to find it but not any snacks there" Kero answered. Sakura decided to get her to do her summer homework

At night Sakura went to bed, as did Kero. Unknown to Kero however, Sakura was not asleep, she had been lying awake this whole time. She is thinking about her dream before she remember the golden ring that she hide it from everyone. She grabbed it before she went sleep.

xx xx

Sakura enter her strange dream once again but this time the dream image about how she and the blue hedgehog first meet. She see her younger self (5 years old) heard his yell as she woke up from her bed, she got out from her bed before she run outside and run to follow someone scream. The hedgehog fall down to the water. Young Sakura find out that someone fall into the lake, she quickly grabbed a large stick, before she put it to the lake hope for he grab it. The hedgehog feel the stick cocked his head, he quickly grab it. Young Sakura quickly pull him out from the water to the ground. She froze in shock as she never see this one before.

"Thanks a lot kid. You really helped me back there!" The hedgehog said with a small smirk on his face as Sakura fell backwards in shock.

"Y-You can talk?!" Sakura asked, startled by the...thing her rescued.

"I can do a lot of different things. " The hedgehog said, a smirk finally on his face. He loved it when people were shocked.

She frowned, he said he was a hedgehog...but she didn't thing hedgehogs were blue, bipedal and had only six quills on their head in three rows of two with two quills on their back in a row of two. Last she had heard about them, they were small, four-legged animals with multiple quills covering their back.

"But you look different. You don't look like the hedgehog that I know. Are you a alien" Sakura said curiously.

"I'm not an alien, kid. I'm a hedgehog" the hedgehog shouted make young Sakura giggle

"By the way. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. What your name" Sonic introduced his name with his infamous pose

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura or just call me Sakura" Sakura introduce herself

"Sakura, that nice name anyway" Sonic gave her a thumb up while young Sakura smiled at him.

The lost memories faded away as Sakura returned back to the dark void

"Sonic, that his name" Sakura said to herself. The golden ring appear in front of her

"Hoe!

The ring shot the beam of light to her head. Sakura eyes goes blank. All the lost memories flashed through her mind, the day when she has a wonderful memories about Sonic. One of the lost memories appear when young Sakura had a nightmare about the ghost that Touya told her. Sakura see her younger self was thrashing around

"Leave me alone, you monster" Young Sakura said in her dream as she get a nightmare. The ghost monster grin evilly at it go closed to her. It get ready to attack her

"HOEEEEE"

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. Wake up" A voice called her know as Sonic sake her shoulder. Young Sakura stir from her dream and look at Sonic who was trying to wake her up

"Sakura-chan, Dajibui" Sonic asked her worriedly

"Sonic-kun *sniffling*" Young Sakura cries before Sonic pull her into a hug, Sakura wrap her arm around his neck and cries in his shoulder

"Sakura-chan, what wrong. Did you have a nightmare?" Sonic asked with a bit worried while rubbing her back. Young Sakura nodded while she is crying. Sonic couldn't help but smile. He sit down on the bed with Sakura in his arm and held her close

"The ghost attack me, Sonic-kun. It was scary. It want to hurt me, Sonic-kun" Young Sakura cried, held him tighter. Sakura just stood here give them a sad look

"I'm here. I'm here Sakura-Chan. Don't be scared okay. Everything will be alright" Sonic comforting her as he rubbed her back softly. Sakura feel the tears appear on her eyes, especially her invicible spell 'Everything Will Be Alright' was originally from Sonic, he always said that quote to her when she is alone, afraid and terrifield. Sad thing is before she get the golden ring she didn't remember what it originally from, she thought her invicible spell was originally from her dream as someone said that words for her, she repeat her then the ghosts in dream are gone.

She then remembered the good time when she and Sonic were togethers after she regain her memories. 5 minutes laters, Young Sakura is calm now but she didn't to let go even she cling to him unwilling to let go. She feel safe when Sonic is around her.

"Sonic-kun." Young Sakura asked him

"Yeah"

"Can...Can you sing the 'tang tinh tinh' song for me to sleep" Young Sakura said look up to him give him a puppy dog eyes look. Sonic let out a small laugh

"Aw You breaking my heart now. Alright i'll sing you to sleep, Okay" Sonic said as he brush her hair. Young Sakura nodded before she cling to him, her head rested on his shoulder.

Sakura just standing here with more tears rolling down her cheek when she listen to Sonic singing voice. From his soft voice along with the song that he sing she hear her heart start to recorgnize the song. She really like Tomoyo songs but the song that Sonic sing her to sleep have a special place inside her heart so her heart recorgnize it easilly. From now she begin to remember everything.

Another memories appear again. It was the day when Sonic get captured by the man look like an egg use his robot while he trying to protect her. Her younger self follow his robot to his spaceship, young Sakura hide somewhere to make sure the man not spot her. She terrified at she see Sonic get tortured by him use his electric to tell him about the gem.

"Sonic-kun No" Sakura yelled as she call his name but it useless, she look at her younger self and shocked. It was the time before she become the Mistress of the Clow Cards, she never think that she tries to recuse him in this dangerous place when she didn't magic power.

Young Sakura watch him with the tear on her face, she has no choice but to face him and fight him though she has no power. Sakura shocked as she see her younger self fighting the robot.

"It can't be. It was the time i didn't have the magic power!" Sakura said with a shock on her face she didn't think that she face the giant robot in front of her like that when she was young.

Young Sakura know the portal can be open by press that button, she grabbed the rock and throw to the button the portal appear and tries to suck the robot in there. The robot with the man suck into the portal as young Sakura turned off. She then release Sonic

"Sonic-kun, Sonic-kun" young Sakura yelled as she tries to shake him. The hedgehog stirred a bit before he look at her

"Sonic-kun! You are okay." young Sakura shouted happily as she wrap her arm around his neck

"Sorry for make you worried, Saki-chan" Sonic ressuring her while he brush her hair make young Sakura giggled by her new nickname that he give it to her the screen faded away. Sakura just stood there with frowned in her face why couldn't she remember about this and especially her nickname. She has another nickname called Saki but she seem to like it instead of Touya called her a Kaiju. The last memories appeared through the dark void

"Sonic-kun. Why don't you stay with me little longer" young Sakura(7 years old) asked him with tears. Her quetstion almost broke Sakura heart. Sakura just stood here sadly, she look at them with a sad look on her face

Sonic tries his best to comfort young Sakura as he picked her up and hugged her close

"I wish i could stay with you but Eggman return in my world" Sonic said with tear rolling down from his eyes. He hate to say goodbye to her, he wish he could stay with her but Dr. Eggman returned after young Sakura cause Eggman to sucked into the portal accidentally make him retuen to Sonic world and attacking in his world again.

"Sonic-kun !" Young Sakura yelled before she burried her face in his shoulder and hugved Sonic tightly. Sonic tries to comfort her. She love Sonic like her real brother. She doesn't want to be alone, she want Sonic to play with her also want Sonic to stay with her

"Don't cry Saki-chan. Someday we can see each other again, okay" He pulled from the hug and handed her his ring "Here take my ring, It will protect you from the ghost. And also to remember me, Saki-chan." said Sonic. She take his ring and hold it tightly.

Sakura just stood here and watch with the tears filled in her eyes. She seem to know why the golden ring in her room, it was the gift that Sonic gave to her to keep her memories about him. She know that she has a car accident as a car crash into her when she was tried to get a ball, she have brain damage so she has an amnesia that she couldn't remember about Sonic also the golden ring anymore.

"Sometimes i will visit you okay" said Sonic as yound Sakura nodded,he patted her head.

"I...I love you" Young Sakura tries to say while sobbing. Sonic couldn't help but smile as he rubbeb her back.

"Love you too" Sonic said before he put her down. See young sakura is still crying

"Saki-chan, just smile" Sonic said softly smiled at her. Young Sakura tries to smile while more tears fall down on her eyes. The seven gems are appear around him then he turn into his golden form

"Chaos Control !"

The memories faded leave Sakura alone in the darkness. Sakura see a shadow figure in front of her, she recorginize him that Sonic with his yellow gem in his hand then she run toward him and tries to catch him

"Sonic-kun !" Sakura called his name but he doesn't hear her. Suddenly the fire appear on the ground much to Sakura surprised as she stop running. She look around before she saw another figure appear in the mid air look at Sonic who was glare at him.

"There no way you give you a Chaos Emeralds" Sonic yelled angrily while cletch his fist hold his yellow Emeralds tightly

"Hmph. You still determined to keep that Emeralds. Fine I will get it on my own" The figure said as he burst his energy. Sonic then got into fighting stance ready to fight the figure. Sakura just stood here as she tries to call him to stop. The figure fire a blast as Sonic who was jumped up. Their fist collided as the same time cause explosion then disappeared

"SONIC-KUN !" Sakura yelled then sobbing before she fall her knee and sob. The light then appear above from her as she look up with tear in her eyes. It reveal the golden ring that she saw it earlier.

The golden ring fly to her and landed on her hand. Sakura smiled and hugged it tightly and sobbed when she got all of her lost memories. She has begun to missed Sonic since he left her when she was young. He is more than a friends, he is like a real brother to her also he was her hero. She love him very much, he was one of her most important person beside Syaoran (brother/sister type not romantic). The light is glowing once again.

xxx

Sakura wake up from her dream before she look around. She look at the clock it 6:00 AM. She then remember the dream and the wonderful memories before she's sobbing

"When will you come back, Sonic-kun? You promise to me." Sakura called his name again while cries all her heart out when she remember the good times when Sakura and Sonic were together. Thanks to the golden ring that she got all of her lost memories back. She love Sonic more than anything except Syaoran

xxx

Meanwhile in another world as it surrounded by fire and explosion. The blue hedgehog hold the yellow Emeralds in his hand, the hedgehog robot stood in front of him

"So Hand over the last Chaos Emeralds, Sonic" The robot said coldly

"Hang it to you, over my Dead Body ! You killed my friends, i never forgive you for what you done" Sonic yelled in determination to keep his Chaos Emeralds safe in his hand

"Hmph, then i will use violent to get that emeralds" The robot said before teleported behind Sonic and kicked hin away. Sonic recovered himself and use Spin Dash to attack the robot, he hit him but the robot drop kicked to the ground. The robot attempt to slam Sonic. Thankfully Sonic dodge his attack before hit him with Homing Attack

"Sonic Wind" Sonic throw his attack to the robot cause an explosion. However The robot appear behind him fires an energy blast at Sonic, sending him crashing to the ground unconscious and make him drop the last Chaos Emeralds. The Robot picked it up burst with the energy and the seven emeralds surrounding

"Finally as long last i have all seven Chaos Emeralds ! Now begins the invincible empire" The robot laughed evilly. Suddenly another hedgehog appear from nowhere

"Chaos Control"

He make the seven Chaos Emeralds disappeared from the robot.

"It over now." The black hedgehog said coldly

"Grhh you anoying hedgehog. No matter i have located them in another world" the robot growled then he burst out his energy before he teleported

"What where he go" Sonic shouted in surprised

"I don't know. I doubt he goes another dimension to search the Chaos Emeralds. Darn it i should finished him before he disappeared" the Black hedgehog growled cletching his fist

"We should find another way, Shadow" Sonic said

Phew finally i finished the latest chaoter.

If you guy don't know why Sakura call Sonic a - kun thought he is older than her because they are close enough like brother/sister type that Sakura can call him a kun. Anyway enjoy my story and please review my story.


	3. Character introduction

Main Character

**Sonic The Hedgehog** (21 years old): A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with attitude and plenty of personality who lives up to his name by being able to run at superhuman speeds. Not much is known about Sonic past aside from that he was born on Christmas Island. One day on South Island, he noticed all of his animal buddies began disappearing and the culprit was none other than Dr. Eggman. After foiling the doc's plans, Sonic would then make it his business to do in whatever Evil Plan the doc cooked up, establishing their long rivalry. Over time, Sonic has faced bigger and larger threats alike while making a whole slew of allies along the way. Sonic is described as the wind; unpredictable, and always moving from place to place and never settling down for long. Laid-back, carefree, and armed with a wit as sharp as his quills with an ego to match. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses an enormous ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky, and at times overconfident. He also has a compassionate side and deep down, a heart of gold that always wishes the best for others.He is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity.He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair playand firmly stands for truth and freedom. However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all its forms, exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjustand will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. Since his friends are dead he become serious, selflessness and be responsible to the other especially is Sakura. He always think before he got into action, he is cautious when he is facing a strong opponents. Using the power of the sevenChaos Emeralds he becomesSuper Sonicand can achieve even greater speeds. Sonic love Sakura like his little sister. He spend his time to play with her and take care of her when Sakura was young. He is very protective to Sakura but its only when she in danger. He usually call her by her nickname called Saki as Sakura is actually like it.

**Sakura Kinomoto** (12 years old): Nickname Kaiju by Touya and Saki by Sonic. The heroine of the series, Sakura wanders in her father's basement one day and accidentally sets loose a deck of nineteen/fifty twotarot-like magical cards, each containing a magical spirit, into the wild. Annoyed, the book's guardian Cerberus (Kero-chan) declares her the new Cardcaptor who has to track them down and recapture them. Tagging along on the chase is her best friend Tomoyo andher boyfriend Syaoran. Sakura is an extremely energetic, cute, beautiful, sweet, cheerful and a very kind twelve-year-old tomboy. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheer-leading squad and an excellent runner, a trait she inherited from her father. Her catchphrase is "Hoe!" (usually stretched), which is used whenever she is shocked or scared even the slightest. She's also known to be very scared of ghosts. She hates math She has a big brother who always call her a Kaiju. Sakura maintains a crush on Yukito Tsukishiro for most of the manga and anime, but when she finally confesses to Yukito, she is gently rejected and she realizes that she loved him because of his resemblance to her father. Eventually, Sakura realizes she is actually in love with Syaoran, but doesn't realize her feelings until he first confesses his love for her. Although she fails to admit her feelings in the final episode, Sakura later manages to finally confess her love to Syaoran when he and Meiling return to visit in the series finale movie. Sakura get a golden ring when she's cleaning her room with the memories flashed through her mind before she remember everything, she had a best friend when she was young, his name is Sonic the Hedgehog. She realized that she is love Sonic very much like her real brother. After she get all of her lost memories back, she begin to miss him as she is waiting for Sonic to come back and remember the good time when she and Sonic were together until they reunited.

**Syaoran Li **(12 years old): is a member of the Li-clan, whom are distant relatives of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards. As such, he believes that he should be the one to inherit the Clow Cards and tries to capture the cards for himself. As the series progresses, Syaoran comes to respect Sakura and becomes her friend and ally. He eventually falls in love with her, though she is slow to realize it due to her own feelings for Yukito. Originally, Syaoran appearedsmittenwith Yukito, but later revealed that the attraction was due to high moon power inside of Yukito. Eventually, in the beginning of the third season, Syaoran finally begins to realize he has deeply fallen in love with Sakura, as he constantly blushes whenever he is around her. Syaoran begins to develop feelings for Sakura around the time of the Erase card's capture. Once Syaoran realizes his feelings, he tries to admit his love for Sakura several times, but is both too nervous to confess his feelings while also being constantly interrupted. Syaoran also becomes extremely jealous whenever he sees Sakura spending time with Eriol, believing he harbours romantic feelings for Sakura and considers him a rival. Syaoran's love for Sakura is proven to be really strong as he thinks strongly of her well being and needs before his own as shown when after Yukito rejects Sakura's feelings, Syaoran comforts her even though Sakura is still unaware about his own romantic feelings towards her. Nearing the end of the series, Syaoran finally confesses his feelings to Sakura, but decides to return toHong Kong, since Sakura has now become the new master of the cards. In the series finale movie, he and Meiling return from Hong Kong a few months later to visit. Throughout the movie, Syaoran waits for Sakura to reply to his confession, but as Sakura constantly keeps trying to tell him how she feels, they are repeatedly interrupted. Syaoran and Sakura work together to defeat the Nothing Card that has been secretly stealing the Sakura cards while making parts of Tomoeda disappear. Eventually at the end of the movie, they manage to defeat the Nothing Card, which becomes the Hope Card and Sakura finally confesses her love for Syaoran and jumps into his arms. When he first meet Sonic, he thought Sonic is the robot hechman as he demanded him until Sonic explained everything but Syaoran also becomes extremely jealous whenever he sees Sonic is very close to Sakura, believing he harbours romantic feelings for Sakura and considers him a rival as he didn't know that Sonic love her as his little sister but they will get closer over the time.

**Shadow The Hedgehog** (ageless): An artificially created hedgehog made by the late professor Gerald Robotnik. 50 years before the start of the series, Gerald made a deal with an alien named Black Doom that he'd create the ultimate weapon for Doom in exchange for his immortal blood to cure his ailing granddaughter, Maria. G.U.N. caught wind of this and had the entire project shut down, and Shadow was sealed away until Dr. Eggman released him during the events of Sonic Adventure 2. Over the course of the game, Shadow reveals he was carrying out Gerald's will and worked to destroy the planet as revenge for Maria's death. However, Amy manages to convince Shadow to help, and he remembers Maria's wish to protect humanity. He and Sonic team up to destroy his own prototype, and he apparently dies in the effort. He survives and eventually confronts Black Doom himself, and finally puts his past behind him and walks his own path. Shadow is a very straightforward individual; he's aloof, taciturn, and ambitious. Because of his attitude, he is extremely hard to get along with and has a very independent nature, preferring to work on his own more often than not. While he's not ruthless, he is extremely pragmatic and will handle any situation in his own way, regardless if anyone likes it or not. Shadow is as smart as a whip and quick to trot; remaining ever somber and vigilant in the face of danger. Such a personality may give him off as a villain or one with bad intentions, when that is not really the case (though he will be one, if that's what it takes). He is just a hedgehog who concentrates on his motives and when Shadow is determined, he is quite literally unstoppable. He is also a loyal ally, determined to protect those he cares about from danger. He has been discovered alive since his supposed death, and was stricken with amnesia for a while. Shadow maintained his serious, motivated demeanor, though he couldn't remember his past or what was of it. When he did find out, in the end, it didn't matter. He's still the same, and no cursed past will change that. Shadow shares a lot of similarities with Sonic. He can perform spin attacks common to Sonic, which are a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Additionally, with the power of a Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can warp time and space with Chaos Control. Shadow is also able to use a variety of other Chaos powers, such as "Chaos Spear" and "Chaos Blast". Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow uses his super transformation to transform into Super Shadow and bestows new abilities of flight and near invulnerability, with normal abilities of speed and enhanced Chaos powers.

**Cerberus**: nicknamed Kero by Sakura; is the appointed guardian of the book which holds the Clow Cards. He is one of two magical creatures created by Clow Reed along with the Clow Cards. Before his death, Clow appointed Kero as the one to select the potential candidate to be the next master of the cards, Cerberus himself, and his "brother" and fellow guardian, Yue. After Sakura accidentally releases the cards, Cerberus chooses her to be the candidate and teaches her the basics of capturing the cards. Throughout the series, he displays an extensive knowledge of mysticism. After Sakura passes the Final Judgment to become the Clow Cards master, Cerberus remains with her as a friend, companion, adviser, and protector when new threats appear. Having spent a lengthy amount of time in the book while it was in Osaka, Cerberus speaks with a pointed Osaka accentHe tends to be bossy, demanding, egotistical and gluttonous, but clearly displays his affection for Sakura, especially if she is hurt or in danger. He becomes very fond of video games, and is addicted to sweets. Cerberus spends most of his time in a "temporary" or "false form": a small figure resembling an orange stuffed animal with wings.Unlike Yue, Cerberus' magical powers are like the sun, and thus largely self-sustaining, and he is subsequently not as dependent on his master's power to support his life as is Yue. However, his master must have control of the Firey and Earthy cards in order to power his true form, a large-winged mountain lion. In the anime adaptation, the Light card is changed to the Earthy card to delay his obtaining his true form.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**(12 years old): is the best friend and primary assistant ofSakira Kinomoto, and her second cousin on their mother's sides. The daughter of the president of Daidōji Toy Company, Sonomi Daidoji, Tomoyo lives a life of wealth and is watched over by a team of female maids and bodyguards. She has access to a variety of prototypetechnological gadgets from her mother's company, and supplies Sakura and Cerberus with different communication devices throughout the series. Her most defining character traits is her attentiveness, integrity and selflessness towards Sakura. Tomoyo is depicted as being emotionally matured, hard-working, highly motivated, compassionate, intelligent, meticulous; giving her a unique air of cultured politeness and refinement amongst the cast. She regularly speaks using more formal verbconjugation and expressions than normally seen in elementary students. She is artistically gifted, having displayed talents as an amateur fashion designer, beautician, cinematographer, seamstress, choreographer and vocalist. Tomoyo is shown announcing, performing, or costume designing in various school events; in the anime, her musical ability causes her to be targeted by both the Voice and Song cards. When needed, Tomoyo can exhibit considerable perceptiveness, cunning and resourcefulness, which was most prominently displayed inThe Sealed Cardfilm. Because Tomoyo lacks magical powers and athletic abilities, Sakura takes on a protective responsibility most times when capturing or transforming cards. If Tomoyo is ever in danger (or missing), Sakura will be the one concerned for her most, and her focus changes from that of the Card at hand to Tomoyo's safety. Fortunately, Sakura has always succeeded and hugs Tomoyo warmly whenever she reunites with her. Tomoyo is notable for her obsession with recording every single detail of Sakura's life on video as much as possible, much to Sakura's discomfort. When she learns of Sakura's new role as a Cardcaptor, she insists that Sakura must wear "special outfits", is responsible for choreographing Sakura's new action poses and begins providing Sakura with the various "magical girl" protective-costumes she wears during her captures, as well as accompanying her on magical (and non-magical) endeavors to record the events with her video camera. These "art project" seems to serve Tomoyo's personal benefit and enjoyment than improving Sakura's performance. Tomoyo faithfully keeps Sakura's new identity secret and often covers for her in times of need.

Supporting Character

**Meiling Li** : is a character that appears only in the anime adaptation ofCardcaptor Sakura. Introduced in episode 20, she is a very impulsive, straightforward and overconfident girl, as well asSyaoran Li's cousin and fiancée. As children living in Hong Kong, they both trained in martial arts under the tutelage of Wang Wei. One night her pet bird escaped from its cage, and the normally quiet and withdrawn Syaoran told her not to cry, then left. After spending hours in the rain, he returned with the bird and Meiling was both grateful and touched. From that day, she devoted herself to him, eventually declaring that she liked Syaoran above all others and, reasoning that he liked her as well, she declared them to be engaged. At the same time, she promised that if he found someone he liked more than her, he would tell her and she would release him from the promise.

**Touya Kinomoto **(18 years old): He is similar to his father who is also good at cooking, kind, athletic and helps with house work. Like Yukito, he is also very popular with the girls. In episode 14, the high school girls wonder why he doesn't have any girlfriend and rejects any girls who confess to him. Touya holds the belief that as Sakura's older brother, he is the only person entitled to make fun of her, a belief that his best friend Yukito refers to as a "sister complex." However, he is also caring of her, which leads him to feel suspicious ofSyaoran Li. Though Syaoran and Sakura eventually stop fighting, Touya continues to dislike Syaoran when he becomes Sakura's friend, knowing that Syaoran will eventually take Sakura away from him. However he begins to like Syaoran because he is always helping Sakura. Which he reveals when he states that if there was anyone that Sakura wanted to be with to be by her side he wanted it to be Syaoran. When he first meet when he was young he seem didn't like Sonic much as he always thought Sonic is a strange animals that he would hurt Sakura in sometime but they got closer over the time after Sonic save her from Dr Eggman. Sonic promise to Touya that he always protect Sakura when she is in danger. Touya always teased Sakura as he called her Kaiju but he got teased by Sonic as he call him lizard when Sonic still in Tomoeda. He is a perceptive young man and knows what Sakura has been up to despite Sakura's attempts to keep it a secret, though he pretends not to. Sakura thinks it's impossible that he knows already because he would tease her about it. Touya seems to be a loner in personality. His only two friends appear to beKaho Mizukiand Yukito and he is normally only seen socializing with the latter.

Yukito Tsukishiro (18 years old):is the best friend of Sakura's older brother, Touya, and the human alter-ego of the Clow Card guardian,Yue. Though he is certainly Yue's "temporary form", he is referenced several times by other characters (including Eriol and Yue himself) as being simultaneously a completely separate "heart" from Yue's "true form". As Yukito, he displays a kind and gentle nature, and at the start of the series, Sakura has a crush on him. When she confessed her feelings, he gently rejects her, as the one he loves most is Touya.Once Sakura collects all of the cards, Yue begins needing greater power as her magic isn't strong enough to sustain him. Subconsciously, Yukito begins eating even more to try to compensate, but it is not enough and he starts sleeping constantly, even while standing, and eventually finds his body fading away altogether. Once Touya gives his magical energy to Yue to sustain them, Yukito begins to grow aware of Yue's existence; the grandparents Yukito thought he lived with were a false memory and thus didn't exist. It is suggested that he came into existence shortly before he met Touya, to be near the future new guardian of the Clow Cards. Eriol tells Yue that while he (and Clow) did knew Sakura would be the future master of the cards, and had predicted that both Sakura and Yue would fall in love with each other; however, Yukito had deviated from this prophetic vision by falling in love with Touya.

Yue: is the one of two Guardians of the Clow Cards, along with Cerberus. Whereas Cerberus is the elector of the new Clow Card Master, Yue is the judge who is allowed to test the candidate for their worthiness. He spends most of the series in his temporary form,Yukito, who initially has no memory or knowledge of his other self. Unlike Cerberus, Yue's powers are heavily dependent on the power of his master. Sakura's power is not yet strong enough to sustain him after he awakens, particularly after she begins transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Yue's growing need for power is reflected in Yukito's ravenous appetite and later constant sleeping. Similarly, the deficit affects Yue himself in instances such as the blatant failure of his magic which causes he and Sakura to fall out of the sky during one of Eriol's synthesized 'situations'. Eventually, Sakura's brother Toya reveals that he knows Yue and Yukito are not human and gives his power to Yue to sustain his existence so he does not lose Yukito.As withRuby Moon, Yue's "true form" has no biological sex or gender; though not "human or male", Yue has the appearance of a beautiful "angelic-bishōnen" young man with long, silver, braided hair, silver-purple feline eyes, and a pair of white angel wings which he uses for flight. Yue sports a white suit and spats-like coverings on his feet. His personality is depicted as serious and aloof in contrast to Yukito's, and while Yukito is fond of Sakura, Yue is reluctant to accept her. As the series progress, he comes to respond to Sakura's request that rather than being his master, she just wants to be his friend. Yue has jurisdiction over the elements wind and water, though he is stated by Cerberus to have control over other cards, including the Wood, Time and Dark.

Fujitaka Kinomoto(44 years old): is the father of titular character,Sakura Kinomoto. A busy professor ofarchaeology at Towa University, Fujitaka is a kind and caring father. He met his late wifeNadeshiko while doing his first year as a teacher at her high school. Nadeshiko had climbed a tree to return a baby bird to its nest, but fell out of the tree, landing on Fujitaka. Upon seeing her, he stated that "an angel has fallen from the sky." They fell in love and married when she was sixteen. Though Nadeshiko died seven years before the start of the series, Fujitaka is shown to still be very much in love with her and devoted to her memory. He keeps a picture of her in the dining room, changing it each morning. Little is initially said about Fujitaka's family or past. During the second half of the series, it is revealed that when Clow Reed divided his soul (seeking to no longer be the most powerful magician in the world), he split it into two halves. One of these halves becameEriol Hiiragizawa, holding all of Clow's magic and memories, and the other being Fujitaka, who has no magic of his own, but fathered the one who would inherit the cards. It is stated that Fujitaka has no magical powers of his own, but he is also unaffected by other Clow's magic, such as the Eriol's sleep spell. At the end of the series, Eriol gives half of his magic to Fujitaka. This enables Fujitaka to finally see the spirit of Nadeshiko, who has been watching over her family since her death.

**Eriol Hiragizawa **(physically:12 years old, mentally: unknown): is the principal antagonist in the second half of the series, commonly called theMaster of the Clowarc. The reincarnation ofClow Reed, Eriol has both Clow's memories and all of his magic power. He has a magical staff similar to Clow Reed's, can restrain Clow's creations Yue and Cerberus, and has created his own similar pair of guardians:Ruby Moon andSpinel Sun. He moves from England to transfer to Tomoeda Elementary school afterSakura Kinomoto passed the Last Judgement and became the official master of the cards. He is depicted as a quiet, mature boy while at school, though he also shows a mischievous side when he regularly joins classmateTakashi Yamazakiin weaving complex lies about the history of objects, places, and events. While seeming a normal student to Sakura, Syaoran Li is suspicious of him, mainly due to that Eriol is overly nice to Sakura which makes Syaoran jealous. It is soon shown that Yue and Cerberus are able to detect his magical signature as being Clow's, and Eriol must erase Yue's memories of encountering him after he is accidentally seen by him.


	4. Author Note (update)

**This story will based on Super Mario Bros Z but some change might hapoen to this story also Sonic will return in the next chapter as i tries my best to finish it. The love between Sonic and Sakura is different from the love between Sakura and Syaoran. It's like brotherly/sisterly love instead of Romantic love so Don't worry about it**. **Also i add a nickname for Sakura is Saki. Sonic always call her with her nickname after he save her from Eggman. And she like it, she like her new nickname Saki, unlike Touya as he call her Kaiju. **


	5. The Reunion

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega**

**Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp**

After Sakura got her lost memories back. She is sad because her blue friends left her 5 years ago while she is preparing for her summer classes. Kero wondered why Sakura is sad.

"Sakura-chan, Is something wrong with you ?" Kero asked

"No I'm okay, Really" Sakura ressure her friends with her fake smile before eat some of her breakfast and go to school

"I'm leaving, Otou-san" Sakura said before she use her skate to go to school Kero is just thinking

'She Must be dream about that blue hedgehog again. Maybe she has some connect to that hedgehog guy' Kero thought

Sakura is sakting to go to school. She begin to has a flashback about she and Sonic

Flashback

_"Stop it. Leave me alone" Young Sakura yelled the bullies are ignoring her yelled as they continues bully her as they are beat her down.A blue blur appear knocked the bullies away and stood in front of Sakura"Hey it not nice to bully her, kid" Sonic said"Who are you,freak?" One of the bully demanded_

_"What, never see a hedgehog before. Well you kid just leave her alone." Sonic joked before he charge into fight stance_

_"Who care, boy take down this creature thing" the leader one said. The bully are attack Sonic, Sonic dodge their pucnhed easily. Sonic smirked as how easy it was thanks to his speed. He continues dodge their punch before he run around the bully create the tonardo lift them from the ground. Sakura look almost in awe as her new friend speed and power. When he stop the bully fall to the ground get up and run away_

_"That will be a lesson for them" Sonic said before he turn to face Sakura_

_"You okay, Sakura-chan" Sonic said out his hand_

_"Thanks Sonic-kun, I'm fine" Young Sakura said as she get up_

_"Sonic-kun, how did you go that fast" Young Sakura said about his speed_

_"Yeah I'm the fastest thing alive" Sonic said smirked point his thumb to his chest_

_"The fastest thing alive?" Young Sakura asked confused_

_"Yeah i'm run faster than the sound" Sonic said with his thumb up make young Sakura gasped in awe_

_"Hoe, Really" Young Dakura said in surprised_

_"Yeah, want a run" Sonic said as young Sakura nodded. She climbed to Sonic back and wrap her arm around his neck._

_"Get ready, Sakura-chan." Sonic said grinned before he took off with Sakura on his back_

Flashback end

Sakura has a sad smile in her face as she flashback a good memories about him she has missed him very much since he left her. Sakura just skate before she meet Tomoyo

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" Sakura greeted her friends tries to hide her sad feeling.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Tomoyo gretted back at her. Sakura show her fake smile

"So you told me that you have a strange dream right" Tomoyo asked her curiously cause Sakura frowned, Tomoyo see her frown

"Is something wrong with you, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo asked her with a little worried.

"No, I'm okay really" Sakira ressure her best friend but Tomoyo seem to worried more than unsual

"Sakura-chan, i'm serious why you look so upset, Did you argue with Syaoran ?" Tomoyo asked with a worried look on her face

"No" Sakura replied

"So what wrong with you Sakura-chan, you don't look so good unlike the other day ?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura sighed

"Alright fine, i will tell you but you promise to keep the secret from everyone okay" Sakura whispered

"Okay, i won't tell anyone" Tomoyo said before Sakura explain to Tomoyo about the story that she dreamed about

"The blue hedgehog? So you met him before" Tomoyo asked her curiously

"Yeah His name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. He run very fast even he is faster than the DASH and also he can break the sound barrier" Sakura said while Tomoyo stared at her in awe

"Sugoi he can run that fast, i can't wait to see him run like that" Tomoyo said excitedly cause Sakura to sweat dropped. When she calm down

"How did you met him in the first time?" Tomoyo asked her

"Well, When i first met him, he was drowning in the lake, i grabbed the large pole and pulled him out of the lake. After that event i hang out with him a lot and love to have a piggyback with him. Sometime i introduced him to my family. My brother didn't like him much but it get better over time. I was kidnapped by the evil doctor called Dr Eggman. Sonic save me and escpae from his ship so he can trust him enough to protect me" Sakura explained while Tomoyo is thinking as she is mentioned about the evil mad doctor that Sakura explained

"Wait he save you from that large ship from the news that i heard when i was young." Tomoyo asked

"Hai, he turned into golden that he call it Super form to fight him and save me" Sakura said

"So Sonic was the golden hero that he save Tomoeda from the attack. Wow i didn't know that" Tomoyo said with the star on her eyes. Sakura smile a little, she keep a secret that she fight Eggman robot all by herself to save Sonic. If she told her that, Tomoyo will freak out especially that she didn't has her magical power when she was young.

"So is he still here ?" Tomoyo asked her cause Sakura from smile to frowned

"He is gone, he went back to his world to fight Eggman again" Sakura said with a tear falling down in her cheeks

"Sakura-chan. What wrong ?"

"Nothing i...just missed him. It've been 6 years since he left me to his world. He is awesome, he always save me when i was in danger, he was my best friends, i love him that he is like a real brother to me, he even a better brother than Touya. He help me and take care of me when Otou-san and Oni-san are away especially when i were sick and he always comfort me when i have a nightmare. Now he is gone, he promised me to visit me again but he doesn't. He must be... hate me" Sakura sobbed. Tomoyo comforting her best friend

"Don't say that, he doesn't hate you, Sakura-chan. Beside he has promised to you, he can come back for you" Tomoyo comforting her.

"Arigato Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura said as she wiped her tear away.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan we gonna be late for school" Tomoyo yelled suddenly as she run away

"HOE! Wait for Me!" Sakura yelled before she skates to follow her best friend. During the class, Sakura's daydreaming about the memories that she got from the golden ring. She remember when Touya was teased by Sonic

Flashback

_"Ohayo Sonic-kun" Sakura greeted Sonic_

_"Ohayo Saki-chan" Sonic greeted her back. Sakura giggle about her new nickname given by Sonic, the only nickname that she like it unlike Touya_

_"You should finish your breakfast hurry now. You will late for school, Saki-chan" Sonic asked her_

_"Hai" Sakura replied as she sit down and eat her breakfast. Touya started his plan to tease Sakura. "So, did you have a nice fall, kaijuu?"_

_"Sakura no kaijuu." Sakura yelled to her brother. Sonic chuckle but feel bad for Sakura, he think for the joke to pay him back for her_

_"So Lizard, did you have a soccer training" Sonic tease Touya back._

_"Stop call me a Lizard" Touya yelled_

_"What, you look like a lizard especially is your face when you glare at someone" Sonic joked make Touya angry while Sakura tries to hold back a laugh. Touya tries to catch him, Sonic quickly dodge his hand_

_"Oopp i gotta go" Sonic sweat dropped ready for running. Touya tries to catch him again_

_Sonic jumped away from him._

_"Catch me if you can" Sonic teased him tuck his tougle before he run away. Touya get out of his chair and start to chase Sonic_

_"Come back here, hedgehog. I'm not done with you yet" He yelled run away make Sakura laughed hard. Although Sonic run at human speed, Touya is slower than him. Fujitaka watch in amusement as he see Touya's chasing Sonic around_

End Flashback

Sakura chuckle to herself sadly when she remembered about Sonic joke. Before she has a flashback again

Flashback

_When Sakura and Sonic hang out in the park at night. She has to go to the WC while Sonic is waiting her. When she finish, a big muscular man was standing there in frontof her. "Hi there," He said in a deep voice._

_"H-Hi." She said afraid._

_A street light flickered on to reveal the man's face which was a bit scarred and frightened._

_"'what wrong little girl?" He took a step forward as she stepped back._

_"N-Nothing, u-um I have some where to be." She turned around and tried to run but was grabbed by the arm._

_"Sorry… but you and I are going to have a little 'quality time'." He gave her a wicked smile while the two others began to laugh._

_"No leave me alone"_

_"No I won't leave you alone"_

_"Sonic-kun, Someone please help" Sakura yelled before the man grab her her both arm before he is pulled back by someone, it was Sonic_

_"What are you" before the man could say anything he punched him in the face. The man get up and tries to pucnhed him back, Sonic blocked his punched and punched the man in the gut with his other hand, he jumped up land a spin kick on his head knocked him away._

_"If you touch her like that again, I won't let you off so easily. UNDERSTAND" Sonic yelled as the man run away. He turned to Sakura and check her_

_"You okay, Saki-chan" Sonic asked her_

_"Sonic-kun" She yelled his name before she hugged him tightly around his neck "I'm scared" she said while shaking in fear. Sonic return it while he comforting her_

_"It's okay, I'm here Saki chan, I'm not let anyone to hurt you" Sonic comforting her. It take 1 minutes until Sakura calm down and she is sleeping in Sonic arm with her head resting on his shoulder_. _Sonic carry Sakura back to her home_

End flashback

She is daydreaming about him remember the good time whem she and Sonic were together. Fortunately the teacher can't see her, Sakura realize from the robot that Sonic fought in her dream as she is thinking about the robot.

After the school Sakura and Tomoyoeet up with Syaoran and Meiling as they hanging out in the park. It been 2 weeks since they confessed to each other after they had captured the Void (Nothing) card. Tomoyo and Meiling often left the couples alone as they talked each other usually. However Sakura doesn't want to tell him about Sonic, she keep it as her secret only Kero and Tomoyo know about it. They are keep walking around until they found mysterious gem on the ground

"What is this ?" Syaoran asked as Sakura picked it up before she realized it,

'It's a Chaos Emeralds! How did it get here? It should belong to Sonic-kun' She thought. Sakura know about the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic explained to her and Chaos power, she can't use it because the chaos energy is too strong that her body can't handle it. It can knocked her unconsciously when she tries to use chaos power like Sonic. Before Syaoran asked about it. A bright light appear in front of them reveal a figure make Sakura froze in shock, that was the robot that Sonic fought in her dream. Both Sakura and Syaoran can't feel any magic aura from the robot

"Give me the Chaos Emerald" The robot said

"Who are you and What do want with it" Syaoran demanded as he glare at the robot

"Give me the Chaos Emerald and no one hurt" The robot repeated

"Liar, why should we give it to you ?" Syaoran said as he pointed his sword to the robot while shielding Sakura protectively. Sakura put the Emerald to her back tries to hide it from the robot

"Fine i will get it by myself" The robot growled before he pull out a machine gun and fire at them

"Sakura" Syaoran said as she nodded. "Key which hides the powers of the star, Reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you under our contract. Release!" As she commanded her key transform into her star wand

"SHIELD" Sakura commanded as the shield appear around them, protecting them from the bullet. When the shield disappeared, Syaoran got into a battle

"Thunder God, answer my call" Syaoran commanded as he rise his sword. The lightning bolt appear from his sword before he fire it at the robot cause an explosion. Syaoran stood there not sure he is alive or not. Suddenly The robot punched Syaoran in his gut before he could blink. Sakura shocked about how fast was he.

"WINDY, WATERY, combine with Watery" Sakura slam twos card with her star wand. Windy combine with Watery before they tries to hit robot. However he vanished before Windy and Watery hit him. He appear behind her ready for his attack. Sakura turned around as see the robot behind in the mid air

"Chaos Lance"

"SHIELD" Sadly the Shield is not strong enough to protect her from the lightning botl was fired by the robot which result it make the shield broke and knocked her away

"SAKURA" Syaoran yelled to his girlfriend before he glared at the robot

"Magic Power? Hmph but it still no match to me" The robot said while he powering up. Syaoran grabbed his sword and swing at the robot. The robot dodged his attack easilly before he blocked it easilly with his finger. Syaoran stared in shock

"What...How" That was all Syaoran could say. The robot grabbed him and throw him to the mid air and slam him to the ground. Sakura got up and see her boyfriend get beaten by the robot

"Syaoran, Are you okay" Sakura asked worriedly as she help him up

"I'm okay, this robot is too strong" Syaoran groaned in pain.

"ILLUSION, realease and dispel" Sakura yelled as she create the illusion around the robot. She hope it can trick the robot, However the red aura appear around the robot before he disable her illusion. Sakura stared in shock wondered how he overpowered her magic easilly

"Use your illusion against mine. How stupid you are ?" The robot laughed before he fire his missle at her but it explode before the missile hit her.

"Kero-Chan" Sakura yelled happily as she see her guardian block the missle

"How could the robot overpowered you and the brat easilly? I don't feel any magic power from him, he must be have something" Kero said in surprised while he in his true form

"Kero-Chan this robot guy is strong. You must be careful" Sakura said as Kero nodded. Kero begin to attack the robot as they fight each robot got an upper hand as Sakura realize Kero is losing. Kero shoot the largr fire ball at him, the robot just swipe it away then kicked him sent him to the tree. Before Kero could got uo. The robot grabbed his wings and throw him away

"THUNDER" She shot one of her strongest attack at the robot. He dodge the Thunder easilly as he running toward her

"TIME" She freeze the time make The robot stop moving. Before she call the Thunder again The robot start to move slowly

"THUNDER"

"C..ha..os Co..n..tr..ol" The robot said slowly before he move fast again and swipe it away with his one hand cause it hit the rock in behind. He teleported to Sakura side and kicked her away. He continues teleported behind punched her to the mid air and slammed her to the ground. She get up and tries to find a way to defeat the robot.

'How did he use Chaos Control I thought onlh Sonic and his rival (Shadow) can do it' Sakura thought wondered how that robot can use same move as Sonic.

"FREEZE" Sakura use her Freeze card to froze the robot. She pulled out another card to ready to finish him

"THUN.." Before Sakura finished her spell. The robot break the ice cause a shockwave and knocked her far away

"Chaos Spear" The robot shouted the lightning bolt at her. The lightning bolt seem weaker than the last one but it still powerful

"JUMP" Sakura jumped away to avoid being hit by the lightning bolt. The robot start to fly toward her

"EARTHY" Sakura summon the Earthy cards summon the oncoming rock pillar from the ground. The robot use his speed to dodge the rock pillar even he broke the wall rock. Sakura use her fly card to avoid the robot attack

"ARROW" Sakura shot the arrow toward the robot, he vanished again. He teleportedscand to dodge her attack before he drop kicked her to the ground. He prepare to kill her with his energy ball before he is hit by the yellow thunder bolt. The robot turn to see Syaoran with his sword prepare to attack him. Syaoran do the same attack again and jumped after it. The robot block the thunder bolt but he is kicked by Syaoran. The robot quickly recovered and block his sword make they fight each other in hand to hand combat. The robot roundhouse kicked Syaoran in the back, send him to the wall. Kero tackle the robot away but the robot pushed him away use his foot. The robot fir his machine gun at Kero. Kero quickly create his shield barrier, the robot vanished and appear behind Kero.

"Kero- Chan watch out" Sakura warned her guardian. Kero turned his head to look at the robot who was prepare for the attack. Kero create strong shield barrier again. However the robot break it easily by use his chaos power, he immediately kicked Kero away

"FOG"

The robot get blinded by the smoke from Sakura. When he cleared the smoke before he realize Sakura disappeared. He look up see Sakura prepare her strongest attack

"SHOT, Show me your true power" Sakura fire the beam of light from her wand cause a large explosion. She breath heavily after she use all of her energy to defeat the robot. Sadly the robot show no damge from her strongest attack

"Is that all of you got ?. You are weaker than the hedgehog that i fought" The robot laughed prepare to destroy her with his energy ball attack. Syaoran is unconsious while Kero doesn't know what should he do. Sakura close her eyes prepare for a quick and painful death

'I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan and everyone' She thought. Suddenly a blue blur appear right in time, he curled into a ball and hit the robot send him the the tree, when he is stop curling reveal a blue hedgehog that familar to her.

"Grrh how did he get here. No matter i have to find another the Chaos Emeralds and take the Chaos Emeralds from them later" The robot growled before he disappeared. The blue hedgehog turned around and take a look to the girl before he shocked

"N..No way"

Sakura see the hedgehog in front of her before she froze in shock and rubbed her eyes make sure she see him real or not. She look at him again before the tears falling down from her eyes, it's Sonic, he is really back

"S...Saki-chan" Sonic called her by her nickname.

"SONIC-KUN"

Unable to hold herself back anymore, Sakura tackled Sonic in a bear hug. She clung onto him as though her life depended on it

"I... Thought I would never see you again..." She sobbed, "I thought you never...want to visit me anymore." She sobbed in Sonic shoulder as she hold Sonic as tight as she could much to know how much she misses him.

Sonic rubbed her back and rocked her as he murmured " It's alright, It alright now, "I'm here now, Saki-chan. Don't be so sad". He release the hug so he could see Sakura face, she is grow up since he left her to return his world to fight Eggman, she still the same to him but a little bit different

"Gosh, you look a bit different from the last time i seen you. You look more beautiful when you grow up, Saki-chan" Sonic commented

Sakura wiped her tear streaked face, but more tears quickly replaced the ones she brushed away. "I need you, so, so much… You won't leave me? Promise? We'll be together forever?" Sakura said in her choked voice as he nodded

Sakura threw her arms around Sonic. Gripping Sonic in a death grip, she shouted in his ear, "TOGETHER FOREVER?!"

Sonic stiffened in surprise at the forcefulness of Sakura's words. But he quicly calm down before he hugged Sakura back and whispered, "This one promises, Saki-chan. We'll be together forever once again".

"yokata ,yokata" sobbed Sakura into Sonic's shoulder. She buried herself deeper into him, never wanting to let go. They hugged for a while Kero interrupted.

"So are you the blue hedgehog that Sakura-chan talked about ?" Kero asked Sonic who was release the hug.

"Hai, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic introduced himself.

"Well my name is Cerberus or you can call me Kero. I'm the guardian of the Clow cards which now is Sakura cards" Kero introduced.

"Sakura cards, wait you have your magic power" Sonic said with a surprise look in his face. Sakura and Kero begin to explain about her adventure to Sonic.

"Wow i never thought you actually have it." Sonic said amazed give her a thumb up make Sakura blush.

"Don't say that Sonic-kun you make me blush" Sakura blushed.

"Well i'm totally proud at you, Saki-chan" Sonic said.

"Wait. You have another nickname, Sakura-chan" Kero asked.

"Hai, Sonic-kun give a new nickname for me when i was young, that was the only nickname that i actually like it." Sakura answered.

"Saki ? sound like it a cute nickname anyway" Kero commented about her new nickname. Syaoran woke up from unconscious after be knocked out by the robot and see Sakura stand beside Sonic. He jumped to in front of Sonic and pointed his sword at him.

"Who are you? Are you that robot hechman ?" Syaoran demanded as he glare at him. Sonic who were sweat dropped and stared at him in confusion. Before Sonic could say a word, someone shouted.

"SAKURA-CHAN, SYAORAN-KUN" A voice called their name reveal Tomoyo and Meiling who were trying to find them.

"Are you guy okay, we heard an explosion here." Tomoyo asked them before Syaoran leap his arm to air to protect them from Sonic.

"Ughh what are you talking about" Sonic asked Syaoran who were stare at him in confusion.

"Don't lie to me, you must be his hechman. If you don't tell me, i will destroy you" He yelled angrily. Sonic sweat dropped in confusion.

"Syaoran-kun, stop it" Sakura said to her boyfriend

"Why should i stop. He will destroy you" Syaoran protest.

"Syaoran-kun, he is my old friend" Sakura shouted

"He what?" Syaoran said in surprised. Sonic sighed in relief

"Alright it time to explain it to you, kid" Sonic said. He begin to explain everything to Syaoran and the other but he just introduced himself he doesn't tell them about the siblings bond between Sonic and Sakura and how he knew Sakura, except Tomoyo as she know about it.

"I apologized about that" Syaoran said but he still didn't like him

"So you are Sonic that Sakura told me about" Tomoyo asked him

"Yes" Sonic replied

"Are you really run faster than the sound ?" Meiling simply asked

"I show you" Sonic said before he run around them with his super speed before he skidded in front of them. Tomoyo and Meiling gasped in awe by his super speed

"Wow Sakura-chan, you didn't lie to mre he run really fast" Tomoyo commented as Meiling argee

"So what you guy name anyway" Sonic asked politely

"I'm Tomoyo Daijoubu, sakura best friend and cousin" Tomoyo introduced herself.

"I'm Meiling Li and this is Syaoran Li my cousin" Meiling introduced both her and her cousin.

"Just call me Li" Syaoran said still supicious to Sonic.

"Well I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog nice too meet you guy." Sonic introduced himself

"Sonic-kun, i have to show you something." Sakura said before she pulled the Emeralds from her pocket

"Wait what, Is that" Sonic shouted in surprise

"Hai, This is a Chaos Emerald that you were told me about" Sakura said before she show it to Sonic. Everyone froze in shock about how did she know about this gem.

**Phew finally i finished chapter 3. Hope you guy enjoy my story. Please review my story and no flame**


	6. The New Threat

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Cardcaptor Sakura**

"Hai, This is a Chaos Emerald that you were told me about" Sakura said before she show it to Sonic. Everyone froze in shock about how did she know about this gem.

"How did you find it? Saki-chan" Sonic asked. Syaoran give him a trademark glare because Sonic called her with her nickname while Syaoran doesn't but Sonic just ignore him

"It just appear on the ground and i just pick it up" Sakura answered

'Shadow must be transported it here' Sonic thought while rubbed his chin

"Ugh Sonic-san, What is the Chaos Emeralds ?" Tomoyo asked him

"The Chaos Emeralds are mystical gemstones of unknown origin and unlimited power. They have existed for generations, and are linked to many ancient races. Alone they can be used to power machinery and unlock special abilities for those who are able to harness their power. If someone collects them all, they will take over the world with the power of the Chaos Emeralds " Sonic explained make everyone except Sakura froze in shock.

"That scary" Meiling shouted

"What if it fall into the wrong hand" Kero asked him

"It can be cause destruction not only the world but also the Universe" Sonic said make everyone gasped in shock

"That horrible, we can't let it fall into the wrong hands" Tomoyo commented.

"Well we will find the Chaos Emeralds in tommorow afternoon" Sonic said as everyone argee, Syaoran seem glare at Sonic but he argee with him. When everyone are walking to go home, Syaoran still followed behind Sakura, Kero and Sonic.

"So This is your false form" Sonic asked Kero as he give him a nod

"Well yes its is, but that brat always call me stuffed toy" Kero said while Sonic look through his arm, he see Syaoran glare at him, he confused

'Why he is glare to me, he must be her boyfriend or something' Sonic thought before he look back at Kero in in false form which remind him about one of his friends, his friends named is Chip

"Sonic-kun, What wrong ?" Sakura asked him

"Oh it nothing, he just remind me of my friend" Sonic answered before he look at Syaoran again but he was gone. Sonic sighed

"So Sonic, who is that robot ?" Kero asked memontied about the robot attacked Sakura, Syaoran and Kero. Sonic frowned when he was mentioned about the robot. He sighed

"He is the copy version of myself, his name is Mecha Sonic" Sonic said

"Mecha Sonic" Kero and Sakira both said in union

"Yeah, he tries to fight me many times in my world" Sonic said

"Why he in this world" Kero asked him again

"Well i will explained it later" Sonic said. Sakura wondered why Sonic is so sad. They finally resch Sakura home.

"It's been a long day since i left this world. Now i return herw the house doesn't change much" Sonic commented Sakura house as Sakura nodded in argeement. Sakura house still the same when Sonic back to this world after 6 years. Sakura knocked the door as Kero hide into her bag. A moment later the door is open, it was her brother Touya Kinomoto.

"Kaiju, why did you go home so late. Did you play with that...S...Sonic !" Touya said froze in shock. Sakura attempt to stomp her brother foot but she realized it Sonic is here, she know what he will do.

"Hey Lizard, Long time no see, you look taller than before" Sonic said as he wave at him before Touya blushed in embrassed while Sakura chuckled as she tries not to laugh

"Hey I thought you said you would stop call me that name" Touya yelled in embrassmed

"What so why you call Saki that nickname is Kaiju ?" Sonic joked

"None of your business, hedgehog" Touya growled as he ignore his question

"Whatever, lizard" Sonic teased Touya which cause his face went like a tomato

"HEY, STOP CALL ME BY THAT NAME !" Touya yelled in embrassment while Sonic sweat dropped and hold his hand defensively while Sakura couldn't hold a laugh as she laughed hard

"Alright, i will stop call you lizard unless you call her Kaiju again" Sonic smirked at him as Sakura chuckled. Touya notice she is laughing

"What are you laughing at" Touya asked her as he glare at her

"No nothing" Sakura as she finally stop laughing. Sonic walk into the house and meet Fujitaka

"Hey Mr Fujitaka" Sonic waved at him

"Sonic! It been a while, where have you been ?" Fujitaka said before he shake Sonic hand

"Go back to my world before i'm visit here again, you look haven't change much since i met you" Sonic said smiled at him.

"And I have seen you get taller than before, Sonic-san" Fujitaka commented as Sonic grinned he remember the good day when he was here as he is playing with Sakura when she was 6

"Sonic-kun, i show you something" Sakura told Sonic

"What is it? Saki-chan" Sonic asked her before she dragged him into her room. Sonic remember that her room was still the same except the plushies are on her closet. Sakura show the golden ring to Sonic which make Sonic froze in shock

"Whoa Saki-chan Is that" Sonic said in shock but Sakura interrupted in

"Hai, This is the ring when you gave it to me before you left this world. It help me got my lost memories" Sakura said smile at him

"Wait you have amnesia" Sonic said as she nodded

"I was had brain damage after i has a car accident, i almost forget you but the golden ring help me got my memories back." Sakura explained cause Sonic got panic

"How...How did you get car accident ?" Sonic said worriedly

"I was trying get a ball in the street, i...i didn't notice it all. A car suddenly hit me from behind. I quickly send to the hospital, the doctor said i have brain damage cause me to have amnesia." Sakura said feeling guilty for make Sonic worried

"You should be careful for that. How can you not pay any attention !!" Sonic said almost yelled in panic before he look down, completely feeling guilty.

"How could i ever take it, if you were gone" Sonic said sadly with a tear in his eyes. Losing his friends make him has mental breakdown, now hearing Sakura almost die from car accident make him suffer further, she is the only thing he has, he doesn't want to lose Sakura. Tears begin to fall down in her eyes

"Gomen nasai Sonic-kun, Gomen...nasai. It's all my fault." Sakura sobbed before she hugged Sonic tightly, who slowly return the hug. She feel sad and guilty for have forgotten him for five years because of the accident make she has amensia.

Kero while inside the bag somehow feel sympathy for Sonic, he has exactly has the same reaction as Sonic when Sakura told him about the accident. They hugged for minute before they broke the hug

"Sonic-kun, i should give this golden ring back to you" She said as she handed to him. Sonic think for a moment before he decided to say

"No Saki-chan. " Sonic refused

"Hoe" Sakura said in surprise

"It's belong to you. This is a gift that i give to you, it can bring some lucky charm fo you, you should keep it, Saki-chan" Sonic smiled as he push her hand with the ring inside her hand gently to her

"Arigato, Sonic-kun" Sakura said happily as she give him one more hug. Kero popped out of her bag.

"So Sonic hedgehog or whatever your name is it, Can you explain to us more about the Chaos Emeralds" Kero asked curiously want to know more about the Chaos Emeralds as Sakura argee

"Well as i said if someone collect all the Chaos Emeralds, they will take over the world right" Sonic said as they argee

"It's also turned the user will gain ultimate power and turned invisible like me. I used the seven Chaos Emeralds to turned into my Super form. I can fly, icrease my speed or give me more strength. I used my Super form to save Saki from Dr Eggman when she was 6" Sonic explained make Kero gasped in shock about Sakura had been kidnapped by someone before he apeared

"Is that true, Sakura-chan. You were kidnapped when you were 6" Kero asked with a bit worried

"Hai, Kero-Chan. Thankfully Sonic-kun saved me from Dr Eggman" Sakura said as she remember that she fall down from the sky after Eggman robot was destroyed by Sonic. Sonic dived down and tried to reach her hand before he caught her and landed safety.

"So you can use the Chaos Emeralds" Kero asked

"Yeah mostly i used it with the positive energy. The Chaos emeralds have their own mystical properties and abilities; these seven emeralds are the servers of Chaos. With all seven of these gems in one's possession they can utilize and harness their awesome powers to transcend into a 'super form' and perform teleportation by warping the reality about themselves and shifting space and time, a power fit for a god. Each emerald is composed of both positive and negative charges thus giving them the ability to levitate in mid-air on their own. As for the Chaos Emeralds If used positively the user shall achieve a 'super form', golden in color. If the negative energies of the Chaos emeralds are drawn upon the user can control Chaos, prefect Chaos; or even achieve a 'dark super form' and act upon their darker wishes. Thus the existence of the Master Emerald is extensile; so that it can be used to counter react the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explained to Kero make Kero gasped in awe about the Chaos Emeralds, he couldn't believe that seven small gems are more powerful than Clow cards even the Sakura cards.

"So can Sakura or the brat use the Chaos Emeralds ?" Kero asked

"No they can't even you Kero. The Chaos Emeralds energy is too big for them, their body can't handle it much, it will make you shocked by the electricity from the Chaos Emeralds while you tries to use it." Sonic explained

"Is there a way to neutralize it ?" Sakura asked

"The Chaos Emeralds can be neutralize by the Master Emeralds. The Master Emerald endows as a catalyst for the smaller seven Chaos Emeralds or can completely negate their power, thus making the Master Emerald an indefinite source of energy. This Emerald is probably more powerful than any solar system, any galaxy, any star, any supernova, and will always continue to be for it is indestructible. It is also said, or hinted at by the guardian of the Master Emerald that this jewel can project three-dimensional holographic images within itself, thus it is possible that this emerald is in fact a sentient entity, one that can predict its own future and those around it and in turn challenge and change fate in its favor" Sonic said. Sakura then remembered when Sonic said about the negative enrgy and the Dark form

"Wait Sonic-kun you turned Dark super form" Sakura asked him. Sonic frowned as he remember his friends

"Yeah, i was turned Dark when someone hurt my friends." Sonic said sadly. He remembered that he turned Dark to fight against Mecha Sonic, however Mecha Sonic absorb his energy and overpowered him before he turned back to normal.

"Sonic-kun, what wrong. Did something bad happen ?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Nothing Saki-chan, really" Sonic ressuring her. Sakura still feel that Sonic was sad but she doesn't ask more question. At night Sonic sleep in Sakura room as he is sleeping on the floor while Sakura is sleeping on her bed and Kero is sleeping in the box. Sonic is thrashing around on the floor.

In Sonic dream his home planet was destroyed, it's Mecha Sonic who was his enemy. Sonic's running at his full speed. He tries find his friends until

"Knuckles!" Sonic called his friends who was laying down on the ground. Sonic checked his heart, unfortunately he is dead. Sonic look up as he find another dead body lay on the ground

"Amy, Cream!" Sonic called his friends until he found his best friend, Tails.

"TAILS" Sonic yelled as he shaking him. His eyes slowly open

"S..Sonic" He said weakly

"Tails, are you okay" Sonic asked him. Tails grab his hand

"S..Sonic, Me...Mecha Sonic is destroying Mobius. Y...You must stop him before he c...collect the se...ven Chaos Emeralds. If he collect t...hem all the universe will be des...troyed" Tails said before his took his last breath. Sonic shake him again but he show no response.

"Tails, Tails, TAILS" Sonic yelled hopelessly before he fall into the darkness. Sonic then hear someone shouted his name, he then chased the sound. While he running the city is destroyed, the cars and trucks are damaged, dead bodies are everywhere. He finally find the source of the sound, it was Sakura. She is grabbed in the neck by Mecha Sonic as he prepare to finish her.

Not only Tomoeda but also the world are destroyed like his home planet, the fire is everwhere with some explosion. Syaoran, Kero and the white hair angel man are lying on the ground including Tomoyo which her camera is destroyed. Mecha Sonic killed them all just like his friends. Sonic froze in shock about how cruel Mecha Sonic really is. He killed the people heartlessly including the old people and the Children.

"Saki-chan" Sonic yelled as he run toward them as he tries to save her.

"SONIC-KUN" Sakura yelled before Mecha Sonic finished her cause a large explosion. Sonic suddenly wake up from his dream and breath heavily. After few minutes he calm down

'It's just a dream' Sonic thought to himself before he notice Sakura sleep beside him on the floor. Sonic smiled glad it was just a dream. He picked her up and place her on the bed gently before he check the clock, it's 5:45 AM. He left Sakura room and go to the rooftop on the house. He is thinking about his friends

'Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream everyone. I promise i will destroy Mecha Sonic to avenge you' Sonic thought as he clenched his fist determined.

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog right" A voice said as Sonic turned to see the one who spoke

"M...Miss Nadeshiko ? I thought you are dead" Sonic gasped in shocked. Nadeshiko smiled at him

"I know, i'm just a spirit. Sonic, listen to me i afraid that Syaoran kid and the Guardian can protect her from Mecha Sonic that he appear in our world" Nadeshiko said

"Wait how did you know that Saki had magical power ?" Sonic asked curiously

"I have followed her since i was dead, i already know that she has magical power and she has her guardians. You two share a very strong bond right" Nadeshiko asked as Sonic nodded.

"Sonic, Mecha Sonic is a big threat to my daughter and her friends even her magic power was no match for him." Nadeshiko warned. A flash image about the nightmare go through his mind

_"SONIC-KUN" Sakura yelled called his name before Mecha Sonic shot an energy blast at her cause a large explosion_

Sonic shook his head and turned his attention at the spirit.

"Please protect my daughter from him, Sonic. "

"I will protect Sakura and her friends. Since my friends was killed by Mecha Sonic, i won't let him to hurt them" Sonic said clenched his fist determined.

"You Promise ?" Nadeshiko said

Hai, I'm promise" Sonic said

"Arigatou, Sonic the Hedgehog." Nadeshiko said as she smiled warmly at him before she vanished. Sonic watch Nadeshiko vanished before turned to look at the sun. Sonic know as he gonna wake Sakura up. He goes back to Sakura room and see Sakura is still sleeping. He look at the clock again, It's 6:30 AM.

"Saki-chan, Saki-chan time to wake up" Sonic shake her.

"Just 5 minutes, Sonic-kun" Sakura said tiredly. Sonic sighed before he tries again

"Saki-chan, wake up or you gonna be late for summer school." Sonic said again but Sakura still sleep

"Alright you make me have no choice. I'm gonna tickle you" Sonic as he crack his hand before he tickle her make Sakura laugh hard. He tickle at the side of her waist and her neck.

"Ok Stop, stop *laugh* stop. I'm awake, i'm awake" Sakura said while laughing hard. Sonic stopped tickle her and help her up.

"Ohayo Sonic-kun" Sakura said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes

"Ohayo, Saki-chan. Come on you need to eat breakfast and go to school. In the afternoon we will search for the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said as he brush her hair

"Hai" Sakura tried before Sonic left her room to wait Sakura get dress. Touya is little surprised about Sakura wake early, he is about to call her Kaiju again but he remembered that he made a deal with Sonic that Sonic would stop call him a lizard unless Touya called Sakura a Kaiju. After the school everyone except Meiling are ready to search the Chaos Emeralds, they are in Tomoyo house. Sakura and Syaoran have their new battle suit from Tomoyo

"You two so Kawai when you two have new battle suit, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo commented with her camcoder hung up make them both blushed. Sonic sweat dropped

"Is she always like chan?" Sonic whispered as Saukra simply nodded.

'Phew I'm lucky that i don't have to wear those weird suit' Sonic thought to himself.

"Alright guy, ket find the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic called to everyone before they split up. Tomoyo and Kero follow Sakura while Sonic and Syaoran go alone. Sonic is running around the city to search the Chaos Emeralds, he run up a wall of the building and search the Chaos Emeralds.

"No Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said to himself

Meanwhile with Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero searching the Chaos Emeralds in the Peinguin park. However no Chaos Emeralds in the park. Syaoran li search for the Chaos Emeralds in the forest. He keep searching it until he found a Chaos Emeralds in the bush

"one Chaos Emeralds is got" Syaoran said to himself as he pick up a Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly he hear a sound as he look around. He looped away as someone slashed the trees and cause it collapse. Syaoran glare at the one who slashed the tree

"You ! Mecha Sonic" Syaoran yelled at the figure

"Grr annoying pest, not you again." Mecha Sonic growled before he look at the Chaos Emerald that he held in his hand. Mecha Sonic charge at him and punched him. Syaoran quickly recovered , he pulled out his sword and swing at him. Mecha Sonic flip back away

"Thunder god, answer my call" Syaoran commaded as the lightning bolt appear from his sword. Mecha Sonic jumped away from the lightning bolt, he curled into a ball and hit Syaoran directly. Syaoran quickly got up and kicked Mecha Sonic away. Mecha Sonic use his machine gun to fire at him

"Wind god, answer my call" Syaoran summon a tornado as it blew the bullets away from Syaoran. As the tornado disappeared he get punched in the stomach by Mecha Sonic.

"Chaos Spear" Mecha Sonic fire the enrgy bolt at Syaoran. He create wind barrier to protect himself from the energy bolt

"Smart move but can you handle this" Mecha Sonic said before he charge at him in super speed. Syaoran prepared his sword but suddenly Mecha Sonic teleported behind Syaoran. Syaoran look through his arm see Mecha Sonic appear from behind but he get kicked before he could react

"Darn it, he too fast" Syaoran mumbled and got up with his sword. Mecha Sonic charged at him again. Syaoran summon a large rock and throw at him. He then use his lightning bolt attack Mecha Sonic cause a large explosion. He stay there to make sure he is dead. However Mecha Sonic appear behind him and knee him in his gut before Syaoran could react knocked him away and dropped his sword. Syaoran got up and charged at him. Mecha Sonic attempt to punched him again, he quickly caught his fist and countered with a kick on the side and backed kicked him in the gut. Syaoran grabbed his sword. Mecha Sonic charge at him with super speed. Syaoran summon the lightning bolt again, Mecha Sonic jumped up and fire energy blast at him, Syaoran barely dodge it before Mecha Sonic flying kicked Syaoran make him dropped his sword again. Syaoran barely got up before he ready to fight in his Chinese style as Mecha Sonic power up himself and charge at him.

Meanwhile at the top of the building in Tomoeda. Sonic feel a large Chaos Energy before he spot an explosion in the forest

"Oh no Li, he still in the forest" Sonic shouted as he run toward to the forest with his super speed.

Back to Syaoran and Mecha Sonic as they both fight each other with martial art technique. However Mecha Sonic got upper hand, Syaoran attempt to kick Mecha Sonic but he vanished, he reappear behind him and give him an uppercut to the mid air, he then slam him to the ground dropped a Chaos Emeralds. Mecha Sonic landed and pick a Chaos Emeralds up, he walk toward Syaoran, he pointed his gun to Syaoran head

"Time to end your life in peace, pest" Mecha Sonic said as he prepare to finished him with his energy ball. Syaoran could only look at the energy ball as Mecha Sonic prepare to kill him

"TERIA"

Sonic roundhouse kicked Mecha Sonic in the face knocked him away. Mecha Sonic quickly got up.

"That enough, Mecha Sonic !" Sonic shouted at his clone robot. Syaoran look as his savior thankfully before he fall unconscious.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, we meet again after the fight in Mobius" Mecha Sonic said while Sonic give him an angry look

"Mecha Sonic, give us back the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic shouted. Mecha Sonic laughed evilly

"So why done get it from my hands" Mecha Sonic challenge his enemy. Sonic curled into a ball and dash toward him. Mecha Sonic jumped away and fire the energy blast at him as Sonic barely dodge it. Sonic kicked Mecha Sonic cause him slide across the ground. Sonic attempts to try kick him again but Mecha Sonic warps behind him, punching him and fly to follow him as he fire Chaos Spear and energy blast. Sonic quickly recovered himself dodge the lightning bolt and kicked the energy blast away before he charged at Mecha Sonic. Their collide at the same time, they kicked, punched each other and clashed each other 3 times. Mecha Sonic give Sonic a kick who flew backward but quickly recovered and landed on the side of the tree. Sonic leaped from the tree as Mecha Sonic jumps from the ground. The two richochet many times until Sonic kicked him but Macha Sonic blocked. Luckily his kick is strong enough to knock him backward.

"Chaos Lance"

"Sonic Wind"

The two attack collided each other caused a large explosion. Sonic and Mecha Sonic continue fight each other in light speed cause many shockwave. Mecha Sonic warp behind Sonic to dodge his punch and slam Sonic to the ground. Mecha Sonic fire energy beam at him as Sonic jumped out quickly dodging the blast, he hit his robot clone with Homing attack. Mecha Sonic grabbed his leg and throw him to the tree. Sonic recover himself and attack him again awith Soin dash. Mecha Sonic caught him and kicked him to the ground.

"It seem enough that i toy with you, Sonic. I already has the Chaos Emeralds now i will search them become my Ultimate form" Mecha Sonic rise his chaos emeralds.

"I have not done with you yet, Mecha Sonic" Sonic shouted as he dash toward his enemy.

"Chaos Control" He vanished before Sonic could catch him.

"Dang it, i lost him" Sonic growled as he punched the ground. He dashed toward Syaoran who was unconscious and check his pulse

"He still alive. I need to take him to the hospital" Sonic said to himself as he grabbed the sword and picked Syaoran up in bridal style before he run with his speed of sound.

* * *

Mecha Sonic was born as Metal Sonic. He was created by Dr. Eggman, after his previous attempts of destroying Sonic by using robotic doppelgängers of him failed indistinctly. He fought against Sonic countless times and was defeated at every turn, although returning slightly stronger each time and never giving up. One night at the Death Egg, things took a turn for the worse - Metal Sonic fused with three of the previous robot Sonic models (Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic) and became "Turbo Mecha Sonic". When Dr. Eggman discovered this, he threatened to shut him down for his rebellion. Mecha Sonic went berserk and destroyed the Death Egg, causing it to crash into Mobius. When he emerged from the ruins, the sight of the destruction he'd caused made him realize just how powerful he'd become, triggering a much more evil and bloodthirsty mindset within his artificial intelligence. He started by killingTails, Amy , Knuckles,Cream, Cheese and the majority of the innocent animals ofMobius while in search of the Chaos Emeralds. When he finally defeated Sonic even his Dark Super Form, he took the final Emerald from him and prepared to transform into his ultimate form, butShadow intervened and warped the Emeralds away to Tomoeda in Cardcaptor Sakurawith Chaos Control. Using the energy he had absorbed from the Emeralds before he was interrupted, Mecha Sonic teleported after the Emeralds and ended up in Tomoeda as well. Little did he know that he would be followed anyways. Mecha is a cold, spiteful, sadistic, arrogant and destructive robot with delusions of grandeur and an inherent disregard for all living beings, as highly evidenced by his rampant killing spree with both Mario, Shadow, and Sonic's friends. What makes him pure evil is that in spite of him being a machine, he is aware of the horrors that he has committed, but is too dismissive of them, only calling himself a god rather than what he really is: a mechanical monster. He is irredeemably megalomaniacal, egocentric, and deranged by nature, obsessed with making himself powerful enough to take down Sonic, as is his designated purpose. He can be quite immoral, temperamental, barbarous, merciless, serious, and murderous, as he callously killed a living creature just because it didn't know what a Chaos Emerald was. Either because of his designated job or because of having to deal with Sonic and Shadow quite frequently, he harbors a psychotic, obsessive, and unhealthily vengeful hatred for Sonic, his friends and the Cardcaptor gang, and next to becoming a god, wants nothing more than to kill them so that he can be free to become a god amongst all living things.


	7. Team Metal arrived

**Author**** Note: This story will be an AU of original one. The original universe take place during the Clear Cards arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Cardcaptor Sakura**

* * *

After fight Mecha Sonic to get the Chaos Emerald but failed as he teleported away , Sonic carried Syaoran to the hospital, Sakura is worried about Syaoran after he get knicked out by Mecha Sonic. A Few day later everyone are here. Syaoran slowly open his eyes, Sakura see that as she hugged him suddenly cause he off guard and later he blushed

"Sakura !?" Syaoran said in surprised

"I thought you die after you fight Mecha Sonic, Syaoran. Why did you make me so worried" Sakura shouted. Syaoran comforted Sakura while he feel a bit guilty about that he go alone.

"You guy look so Kawai when you are hugging" Tomoyo said cause both Sakura and Syaoran blushed madly as they realease the hug. Meiling left the room and meet Sonic outside

"So how is Li-kun anyway, Is he okay ?" Sonic asled Meiling

"He is wake up right now" Meiling answered

"That's good to know that he is wake up" Sonic sighed in relief before he walk into Syaoran room while Tomoyo stand behind him

"Hey Li-kun, how it going" Sonic asked politely. Syaoran stared at him for a while before he sighed

"I'm fine" Syaoran said frowned . It seem he didn't like Sonic but he started to respect him after Sonic save his life, he feel a bit guilty after he midjudge him as a Mecha Sonic henchman

"Well I guess all we need to worry about now is finding the rest of the Chaos Emeralds... " Sonic said before Kero fly to Sonic

"Tell me who exactly is Mecha Sonic and why does he want the Chaos Emeralds so badly" Kero demanded. Sonic frowned before he walk to the window, he think for moment. Sakura felt something bad happen to Sonic and his friend Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream and the others in his world. She had known his friends since Sonic told her about his adventure story before she go to sleep when she was young.

"What was I thinking? I should have told you about Mecha Sonic. I was confident we could find the Chaos Emeralds before he did. Then use their power to defeat him. But instead, I put another innocent life in jeopardy..." Sonic sighed before he turned to look at everyone

"I'm sorry I deceived you everyone. I think now is a good time to tell you the full story." Sonic said ready to tell them his full story

(fade to flashback of Mobius. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese rest peacefully)

"My home world was called Mobius. It was a lush, green and peaceful place. Most of the time, I would hang out or just chill with my friends. It was a very carefree lifestyle." narrated Sonic

(fade to a laboratory with Dr. Eggman)

"Carefree, that is... until the power hungry Dr Eggman came along." narrated Sonic

(Eggman laughs, pan out to Death Egg)

"His base of operations was within a huge floating fortress that orbited the planet. It was known as the Death Egg. Where he "hatched" many schemes to enslave Mobius by turning the inhabitants into his robotic slaves."

(shift back to Sonic in Eggman's base, with Eggman in a mecha-suit)

"I then took it upon myself to thwart his evil plans. Time and time again."

(Sonic defeats Eggman. Fade to black)

"Frustrated by the amount of defeats at my hands. Eggman then took a different approach..."

(switch to field with Sonic facing a robotic clone of himself)

"He then started sending robotic versions of myself. Hoping he could outsmart me..."

(Sonic defeats Sonic clone witha single punch. Fade to black)

"Naturally, they were no match for me. But the Doc was persistent. He continued to build upgraded versions, hoping that one of them would succeed."

(still in black, show three Sonic clones, pausing at the third one)

"However, There was one Sonic robot that stood out from the others and he was the one robot that I actually fought him in the past. He was named "Metal Sonic"."

(Metal Sonic's eyes glow. Switch to a platform in space, where Sonic give Metal Sonic a kick send him to the background)

"Even though I was able to defeat him, he had something the other Sonic Robots didn't. A strong will. He continued to rechallenge me, returning faster and more powerful than before. But still, I prevailed. Which only fueled his desire of finally beating me."

(Door opens briefly in the darkness, and Metal Sonic, silhouetted in shadow, enters. Door closes.)

"But, one night back at the Death Egg, everything took a turn for the worse..."

(light turns on. Metal Sonic is in a room with the previous three deactivated Sonic clones)

"He somehow managed to sneak into Eggman's top secret facility. That's when he made his move..."

(Metal Sonic and the other Sonic clones flash white. Lightning shoots out of Metal Sonic's hands. The four robots merge into another robot. The transformation finishes.)

"Metal Sonic merged with all of the older Sonic Robots except his clone one Hyper Metal Sonic as it's was in the glass recovering

, and transformed into one Super Robot. Turbo Mecha Sonic!"

(pan left to reveal an angry Eggman. Mecha Sonic turns his head.)

"But it didn't take long for Eggman to find out what was going on, and he threatened to deactivate Mecha Sonic for his disobedience."

(Eggman points a finger at Mecha Sonic. Zoom in on Mecha Sonic)

"But Mecha Sonic had become so powerful, he felt he shouldn't be taking orders from an inferior being. So he broke free from Eggman's control and became his own master..."

(Mecha Sonic summons a ball of energy. Eggman becomes frightened. Outside the Death Egg, explosions can be seen. The Death Egg descends. Flash of white)

"Nothing could prepare us for the day the Death Egg crashed into Mobius..."

(Scene changes to how Sonic on a hill, watching the Death Egg impact Mobius creating a large shockwave. Mobius is darkened by the explosion)

"The collision shook the entire planet, Shrouding it in thick black clouds that blocked out the sun..."

(Show Mecha Sonic on a hill.)

"Mecha Sonic somehow survived the explosion. Looking upon the carnage that his actions had inflicted. This sight triggered something within him, A lust for power and a thirst for destruction. But although his transformation made him stronger, he wasn't invincible. He needed the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to become complete. So he used the opportunity to search for them, as well as attack the helpless animals during the turmoil..."

(fade to black)

"Starting with my friends..."

(show Mecha Sonic holding Cream and Cheese by the neck as his gun is prepared)

"My friend Cream and Cheese, was his first victim..."

(zoom out, switch to Mecha Sonic holding a gun to an unconscious or dead Amy)

"Followed by Amy..."

(switch to Mecha Sonic hovering and holding a gun over a downed Knuckles after he kncoked him out)

"Not even Knuckles the Echidna was a match for him..."

(zoom in on Mecha Sonic, who shoots Knuckles. Fade to black)

"And my best friend Tails..."

(show Mecha Sonic teleporting into a field. Tails run into him, stop short, and stare in horror. Mecha Sonic takes out his gun. Zoom in on a terrified Tails, fade to white)

"They never stood a chance..."

(show Mecha Sonic in a burning field)

"Few hour later, I'm running to find my friends, i was shocked that all of my friends are dead"

(A shocked Sonic when he see his friends lay on the ground, He check their pulse but they are dead. He then see Tails who was survived Mecha Sonic attack but he in critical condition.)

"He warned me about Mecha Sonic that he started to collect the Chaos Emeralds, if he collect them all he will transform into his ultimate form and destroy the every Universe then he took his last breath. I was trying to shake him awake"

_Flashback_

_"TAILS" Sonic yelled as he shaking him. His eyes slowly open_

_"S..Sonic" He said weakly_

_"Tails, are you okay" Sonic asked him worried. As Sonic trying to get him up, it cause Tails screamed. Tails then grab his hand_

_"S..Sonic, Me...Mecha Sonic is destroying Mobius. Y...You must stop him before he c...collect the se...ven Chaos Emeralds. If he collect t...hem all the universes will be des...troyed" Tails said before his took his last breath. Sonic shake him again but he show no response._

_"Tails, Tails, please don't play dead, Tails...TAILS !" Sonic yelled hopelessly as his dark aura start to glow, his blue fur change to dark blue, the surge cause the ground shaking violently_

"I screamed in rage and tried to find Mecha Sonic for at any cost. More than half of Mobius was reduced to a burning wasteland then after 15 minute, the entire Mobius was destroyed. The inhabitants wiped out, and six of the seven Chaos Emeralds were now in Mecha Sonic's possession..."

(switch to a close-up of Sonic, holding the green Emerald, in the burning field, his fur turned dar blue as Mecha Sonic landed in front of him)

"The last Emerald of which was mine..."

(Sonic fur is turned into black as he scream in rage)

"I confronted him in what was to be my toughest battle yet. Since he killed my friends i was in rage as i transformed into my Dark Super form."

(They fight each other equally until Mecha Sonic absorb his Chaos Energy and start overpowering him, Sonic is weakened as he turned back to his Base form. The scene show of Mecha Sonic beating up base Sonic in midair through a double-kick, single-kick, and elbow. Show a downed Sonic, with Mecha Sonic standing triumphantly)

"I was recklessly fight him as i didn't know he can absorb any negative energy but i didn't care, i was trying to kill he any cost until he absorb the Negative Chaos Energy inside of me which made me turned back to normal but i'm still fight him. Despite my best efforts, I was flattened, rolled up and tossed aside by his overwhelming power... "

(Mecha Sonic takes out the seven Chaos Emeralds which circle him. He bursts with energy)

"From this point, I could only watch as he started his terrifying transformation. That is... until Shadow my rival intervened..."

(Shadow appears from the right, touching the Chaos Emeralds, which disappear. Mecha Sonic loses his energy)

"Shadow used his natural ability of "Chaos Control" to warp the Emeralds to your world out of Mecha Sonic's reach. Thus preventing him from transforming him into his complete stage..."

(Sonic gets up on Mecha Sonic's other side)

"With the Emeralds gone, plus me and Shadow working together, we had pretty good odds of winning. But Mecha Sonic recover himself fast and get stronger and totally overpowered us.

(Mecha Sonic hovers and curls up. He flashes, three lightning bolts surging out of him, and disappears)

"He had other plan as he used the energy he had absorbed from the Emeralds to activate Chaos Control as well, warping to your world after the Emeralds and leaving us behind with no way of pursuing him..."

(door opens in shadow, Sonic and Shadow enter the same room Metal Sonic had before)

"We later returned to the wreckage of the Death Egg, and were fortunate to find the main control room completely intact. Along with Eggman's top secret database..."

(show Sonic and Shadow standing next to a capsule)

"After hacking into the system, we found top secret plans for a capsule that was powered by artificial Chaos Emerald energy that could help us warp to your dimension. We then built our own capsule using parts of the wrecked Death Egg that was left scattered around..."

(show the capsule alone, with Sonic and Shadow inside)

"After making our final preparations, Shadow attempt to hooked himself up to the capsule and used Chaos Control to send us to Tomoeda."

(the capsule hovers up and started to warps, but it interupt by something)

"But Suddenly we were attacked by someone, Shadow told me that he will hold them off. I have to use Chaos Control to send myself to Tomoeda left Shadow behind."

(Capsule fall from the sky and fall down to the mountains. Sonic leaped out of the capsule before it explode)

"And of course, you all know what happened after that..."

(Sonic curled into a ball and hit Mecha Sonic before he could finished an weakened Sakura.)

After Sonic tell his full story. Everyone are froze in shock about how cruel Mecha Sonic is. the tears fall down in Sakura eyes when Sonic friends that she adore Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream from his adventure story are dead.

"That cold monster" Syaoran mumbled as he clench his fist.

"I tries my best to save them but Mecha Sonic killed them before i arrived. This is allI my fault, i should have destroy him before he merge with another robot but i was so cocky" Sonic shouted

"Sonic-kun, you shouldn't blame yourself so much. It's not your fault. " Sakura said

"*sigh* I guess you are right. We have to find the Chaos Emeralds first and use them to destroy Mecha Sonic. if we don't act fast. If Mecha Sonic gets all seven Emeralds, all is lost. So, do you guys think you're up to the challenge?" Sonic asked the Cardcaptor gang as they are nodded. Syaoran get up from his bed and summon his sword

"By the power of the stars! Staff of power made by Clow, reveal to me your true form now! Release!" Sakura commanded transform the key into her Star Wand.

"We will help you to search the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic-san" Tomoyo said

"Heh heh...you guy are awesome" Sonic commented. A Chaos Emeralds is glowing from Sakura pocket

"Uh Sonic-kun, what happen to the Chaos Emerald" Sakura said pulled the Chaos Emeralds out of her pocket. Sonic eyes widened

"The Chaos Emeralds, it's reacting. Another Chaos Emeralds must be in nearly" Sonic said as he take a look at it

"Hoe!"

"Come one we must hurry" Sonic exclaimed before he grabbed both Sakura and Syaoran wrist and jumped out of window.

"Hey wait for me" Meiling yelled before she run out of room to find the exit door in tthe hospital

"Wish i could brought my camcorder to record them" Tomoyo commented. Outside Sonic is running dragged Salura and Syaoran along in his back, Syaoran seem to has dizzy but Sakura is get used to having a piggyback with him so she doesn't has dizzy and headache. Sonic skidded as Sakura and Syaoran get out of his back, he look around check the Emeralds. Syaoran put his hand to his forehead

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay" Sakura asked

"I'm okay i just feel dizzy and headache" Syaoran said while he rubbing his head

"Sorry for about that, Li-kun" Sonic apologies before he spot something, it was a Chaos Emeralds but the figure look like Metal Sonic but the color is yellow landed beside it and pick it up.

"Is that Mecha Sonic" Sakura said noticer the robot.

"No It's Metal Sonic 3.0. It's a Mecha Sonic clones that Dr Eggman create it to destroy me after I defeat Metal Sonic many times. Now he is activated automatically" Sonic explained

Another robot that look like Tails and Knuckles appear beside Metal Sonic 3.0. Sonic, Sakura and Syaoran quickly hide from them

"Oh great now Metal Tails and Knuckles are here" Sonic whispered annoyed, both Sakura and Syaoran look at him in confusion. Sonic sweat dropped

"Yeah yeah, Eggman made more allies for Metal Sonic 3.0 to outnumbered me. I bet he created more but there haven't activated yet. That was his plan before Turbo Mecha Sonic appeared." Sonic explained rolled his eyes. Metal Sonic 3.0 notice something before he scan the area. He spot Sonic, Sakura and Syaoran are hiding

"So is Sonic the Hedgehog with his new friends are hiding fron us." Metal Sonic 3.0 laughed. Their eyes windened in shock but they calm down quickly. Sonic, Sakura and Syaoran jumped from the bus

"What will you do with the Emeralds, Metal 3.0" Sonic demanded point at them. Sakura and Syaoran glare at them

"Collect the Emeralds and destroy that traitor (Mecha Sonic) and killed you to prove who are the real Sonic" Metal Sonic 3.0 grinned before he and his allies got into fighting stance.

"Li you take Metal Knuckles, Saki you take Metal Tails and i take Metal Sonic 3.0" Sonic said

Sonic and Metal Sonic 3.0 collide in midair three times while everyone else jumps off . Metal Sonic 3.0 prepares to do a double-kick, but Sonic rolled out of the way and kicks Metal Sonic 3.0 underground. Sonic hovers in the air and Metal Sonic 3.0 jumps out of the ground and double-punches Sonic away. Sonic is sent flying, but is stopped by a wall. Sonic ducks to avoid a hit from Metal Sonic 3.0, and punches him up. The falling Metal Sonic 3.0 is volleyed between the wall and Sonic in three rotations, and Sonic Homing attack 3 times before he does a stronger punch which sends Metal Sonic 3.0 through the wall and to the ground. Sonic followed him.

Meanwhile Sakura use Fly and Mirror cards as both Sakuea and Syaoran have their own wing and fly up to face Metal Tails and Knuckles. They are attacking Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles. Metal Knuckles attempt to punch Syaoran, he is fast enough to block Metal Knuckles fist with his sword but he is sent flying to the ground Metal Tails shot many energy ball at Sakura

"SHIELD" Sakura create pink shield to protect herself from the energy ball. Metal Tails cancel his attack and started approach Sakura. "FIGHT, POWER" Sakura power up herself with her cards as Metal Tails charge at her. The two fight each other before Sakura hit Metai Tails with her wand send him to the wall.

"THUNDER" Sakura shoot the lightning bolt energy at Metal Tails cause an explosion, the wall rock is collapsed. Sakura fly closer to make sure Metal Tails is destroyed. Suddenly Sakura is hit by the energy ball and send her flying. Metal Tails fly out of the smoke and followed. Meanwhile Syaoran are fighting Metal Knucles with his sword

"God of Fire, answer my call" Syaoran summind the fire to the ground to blind Metal Knuckles eyes. Metal Knuckles begin to search him. Syaoran suddenly jumped from the tree and kicked Metal Knuckles in the face. He do some combo with punched and kico before he slashed Metal Knuckles with his sword knock the metalic robot into the wall.

Sonic run along with Sakura as she use Fly and Dash card. Metal Sonic 3.0 and Metal Tails chased behind them. Sonic perform Homing Attack at the two robot before he get kicked by Metal Sonic 3.0.

"FIREY" Sakura shot the fireball energy at them as Sonic use Spin Attack at Metal Sonic 3.0. Metal Tails use his Tails to create the wind to attack them

"WINDY" Sakura countered with her own wind as Sonic jumped up and create blue tornado to combine with Wind cause the robot are blown away.

"Sonic Storm" Sonic create energy wave hit Metal Sonic 3.0 and Metal Tails caused explosion. Metal Sonic 3.0 recovered and attempt to punched Sonic. Sonic managed to flip backwards to avoid being hit by Metal Sonic 3.0. Metal Tails shot the energy ball at them, Sakura blocked with her Shield

Back at Syaoran, he kicked Metal Knuckles into the tree. Metal Knuckes leaped from tree and use Thunder Arrow to attack Syaoran. He quickly use his sword to block Metal Knuckles attack but Metal Knuckles foot sweeped him and kicked Syaoran. Sonic is send flying by Metal Tails energy ball, Metal Sonic 3.0 followed him. Sonic recovered and curled into a ball. Metal Sonic also do the same as Sonic. They collide each other at lightning speed until Sonic kicked his copy robot away. Sonic then assist Syaoran as he use Homing Attack at Metal Knuckles head knock him backward

"God of thunder, answer my call" Syaoran summond the thunder bolt as it hit Metal Knuckles chest. Metal Sonic 3.0 interrupted as he kick Syaoran away, Sonic tornado kicked Metal Sonic 3.0 before he punched the robot away. Metal Knuckles slides on the ground and hits Sonic upwards when he comes near him. Syaoran comes in, hitting Metal Knuckles from the left. Sonic, Syaoran, Metal Sonic 3.0 and Metal Knuckles are kicked off repeatedly by each other. Metal Sonic 3.0 and Metal Knuckles are sent flying off toward the left. When they return on, Sonic and Syaoran hit both robots with a powerful punch. Metal Sonic 3.0 dropped a Chaos Emeralds, Sonic take a chance as he quickly caught it

Sakura dodge Metal Tails energy blast, she use Watery to hit Metal Tails, cause him off guard. She then kicked Metal Tails as she use Power card.

"THUNDER" She shoot thunder bolt knock Metal Tails away as the 3 copy robot collide each other. Sonic, Sakura and Syaoran landed safety on the ground

"Alright, give up now Metal Sonic 3.0" Sonic demanded at the three robots. Metal Sonic 3.0 stand up

"Heh, Heh. don't think we're beat yet, fake hedgehog" Metal Sonic 3.0 laughed. Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles are charging their strongest

"What are they doing" Sakura asked

"Alright metal boy let teach them a lesson" Metal Sonic ordered them as he charging for his strongest attack.

"Chaos Control" A voice shouted as the time stopped, a black hedgehog appear as he punched and kick the metal robot. As the time back to normal the robots are knocked away.

"Chaos Spear" the black hedgehog shoot many lightning bolts at them caused a large explosion. When the smoke die down they escaped from him

"Darn it, they escaped" the black hedgehog growled.

"Shadow !?" Sonic said shocked when his rival also got in this world.

"Oh it's you" Shadow sighed lowed his arm.

"How did you got here" Sonic asked him.

"I was fought those metal robot after you entered the capsule as i told you to go first. I lose a lot of my energy after i use Chaos Blast, they were dodge my strongest attack and start attack me. The only way is i used Chaos Control with the remaining of my energy to send me into this world but it also transport the metal robot into this world as well." Shadow explained

"Wait, you were in this world in whole time !" Sonic shouted

"Yes, I has to rest in order to recover the Chaos Energy inside of me until now" Shadow said

Sakura realized the black hedgehog is Shadow. He is Sonic rival when he tell her about the space colony ARK event.

"Are you Shadow the Hedgehog ?" Sakura asked Shadow

"Yes and Who are you" Shadow asked

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura and this is Li Syaoran or just call him Li" Sakura introduced, Syaoran give Shadow a glare, Shadow glare back at him

"Sonic, Did you get the Chaos Emeralds ?" Shadow asked turned to look at Sonic. He show Shadow a Chaos Emeralds

"We have 2 Chaos Emeralds, 5 left. Alright guy let head back to the city" Sonic said as both Sakura and Syaoran nodded

"What city ?" Shadow asked confused

"Tomoeda, you will see" Sonic said before he rise his Emeralds

"Chaos CONTROL" He shouted as everyone disappeared.

* * *

Team Metal (Metal Sonic 3.0, Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles and more): Team Metal are the copy robot created by Dr Eggman. After original Metal Sonic was defeated by Sonic many time he decided to create Metal Sonic 3.0 and the other robot such as Metal Tails, Metal Knuckles and more called Team Metal to outnumber Sonic, he decided to take them to the secret room. After the original Metal Sonic fused with three previous robot to become Turbo Mecha Sonic, Team Metal are activated as they begin to attack Sonic and Shadow as they prepare to go into Sakura world. They are transported into Sakura world with Shadow, they have new mission, they must collect 7 Chaos Emeralds to destroy Sonic and the traitor Mecha Sonic.


	8. News

**Hello everyone sorry for not update the new chapter but this is the last time that i can actually use my computer and my smartphone because i have a college examination in Vietnam until June 27th. So after June 27th, i will continue to update the new chapter for my story**


	9. Trouble on the island

After battle with Team Metal lead by Metal Sonic 3.0. Sonic, Sakura, Syaoran and Shadow return back to Tomoeda, reappeared near Tomoyo mansion

"So this is Tomoeda" Shadow asked, looking around

"Yeah" Sonic responded

"This city kinda look like Station Square" Shadow commented. Tomoyo open the gate door and greeting them but she doesn't notice Shadow behind them.

"So are you guy got the Chaos Emeralds ?" Tomoyo asked them

"Hai, we got it but we have to battle those robot first" Sakura answered

"You mean Mecha Sonic" Tomoyo put her hand to her head, confused

"No, they are Team Metal lead by Metal Sonic 3.0 an upgrade version of original Metal Sonic and other robot based on my friends. They are also create by Dr Eggman as his goal to outnumber me after the original Metal Sonic a.k.a Mecha Sonic failed many time. They are searching the Chaos Emeralds to destroy Mecha Sonic and also me" Sonic explained to her.

"We defeat them but they are escaped" Syaoran said with a bit angry, Sakura frowned. Tomoyo noticed Shadow behind them.

"Who that" Tomoyo said, pointed at Shadow.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog know as the ultimate lifeform." Shadow introduced himself

"Well I'm Tomoyo Daidouji anyway, Nice to meet you, Shadow-san" Tomoyo said.

"Hmph" Shadow responded, turned away.

"Huh What wrong with him" Tomoyo asked confused.

"Don't mind him, Tomoyo. He always like that before" Sonic ressured Tomoyo. Shadow is thinking something about the Chaos Emeralds

"SAKURA" a voice shouted

"HOE, Kero-Chan" Sakura turned to her guardian, Kero in his true form, Meiling is on his back

"Are you guy okay, I see the explosion from the forest ?" Kero asked in worried tone, landed safely. Meiling got out from his back, Kero turn back to his false form. "And Who is this black hedgehog anyway"

Sonic start to explain to them about Team Metal and introduced them Shadow

"Team Metal. Oh Gosh That gonna be bad right now" Kero said. Sonic put his hand under his chin think about his other enemy can also in this world.

"I affraid that my enemy from my world can enter here, their goal are the Chaos Emeralds. They must be want it to conquer the world like Egghead" Sonic said axiously

"Most important thing is how can we find the Chaos Emeralds. I can't sense their Chaos Emeralds as they are not Magic power and Sakura neither." Syaoran said, Sakura nodded in argee

"Hmph this is a hard one. Not even Shadow can sense the Chaos Energy in far away, he can sense the Chaos Energy from 200 yards away" Sonic stated, crossed his arm, think about the Chaos Emeralds

"Sonic, i have found something from that Doctor" Shadow said, Sonic turned to face him

"What is this ?" Sonic asked his rival

"Here" Shadow handed a technology device to Sonic. He shocked when he take it

"It's the Emeralds Radar !?" Sonic shouted, shocked

"Emeralds Radar ?" The CCS gang asked

"Hai, this service can help us search the Chaos Emeralds, this is from Eggman that Shadow get it inside of Eggman base unlike a Chaos Emeralds reaction which it can locate another Chaos Emeralds nearby, the Emeralds radar can locate a Chaos Emeralds far away." Sonic explain, holding the Emeralds Radar. he press the Start button, activate it. The Emerald Radar started to search the Chaos Emeralds, it then found a Chaos Emeralds. It's locate in the small island.

"It's in the small island" Sakura said look at the map that the Emeralds Radah located.

"It's the island that locate in the South East Asia. It's must be in Vietnam" Meiling said, take a look at the island in the Emeralds Radar. Sonic know about Vietnam before as Fujitaka told him about the Vietnam country but Shadow doesn't

"Don't worry Meiling, Shadow can teleported us to that island using Chaos Control that allow us to teleport to somewhere we want. So Tomoyo and Meiling have to stay here while we are find the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said smiled

"What Why" both girl yelled in surprise

"Sorry i know you two want to come with us but it too dangerous for you . Mecha Sonic is too powerful, he will kill you with his machine gun and also the other enemies" Sonic tries to explained Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Sorry Tomoyo-Chan, Meiling-Chan but Sonic-kun is right. He just don't want you two to get in trouble" Sakura said. Tomoyo and Meiling sighed in defeat

"Fine but i have a new battle suit for you, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, bring out Sakura new battle suit. The suit is the same suit that Sakura wear it in the 1st opening of Cardcaptor Sakura make Sakura sweat dropped. After Sakura wear it, Sakura is blushed because Tomoyo call her cute while Sonic sweat dropped, Shadow sigh in annoyance much to know how wierd Tomoyo is ?

"Alright let go then" Kero said excitedly

"Good luck, guy" Meiling wave at them

"Shadow" Sonic called his rival throw a chaos emeralds at him, Shadow caught it and nodded

"Chaos Control" Shadow shoued, rising a chaos emeralds. A bright light glow from a Chaos Emeralds, teleported them away.

Island, in South East Asia

The group reappear on the island in South East Asia. Sonic, Sakura, Syaoran, Kero and Shadow check around. They are landed in the jungle that belong to an island in South East Asia

"Is this right place ?" Kero said, look at the Emeralds Radar that Sonic holding. Sonic nodded, place the Emeralds Radar to his quills

"Well then. Let's go and find some those Emeralds" Sonic said, Kero notice something

"Hey Sonic hedgehog, i think a Emeralds in front of us" Kero point at the purple Chaos Emeralds. Sonic look at a purple Chaos Emeralds in suprise, wonder why how they could find a Chaos Emeralds too quickly

"I'll get it" Sakura said, walk to the Emeralds, Syaoran and Kero followed her. Sonic attemp to follow but Shadow stop him

"Sonic... Something's not right here..." Shadow said to Sonic

"Huh? What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked him

"Can you feel that?..." Shadow said, sense them

"Feel what? I don't know what you talking about? I can't feel a thing..."

"Exactly. I possess the innate ability to sense a Chaos Emerald's power from long distances. Yet that emerald is barely 200 yards away and I can't sense anything..." Shadow said. Sonic take Emeralds Radar from his quills, check the radah. He gasped in shock

"Oh no It's the..." Before Sonic could said, a whoosing sound is heard

"HOE !" Sakura leg got tied by the rope. Sonic and Shadow hear the sound, started to run over to Sakura, who was hang on the tree by her leg got tied by the rope, in upside down posistion, Shadow start to check the Emeralds.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan i got yout" Syaoran called his girlfriend, Kero tried to cut off the rope.

"Just hold on there Saki-chan i will cut off the rope" Sonic shouted.

Sonic climb up to the tree, curled into a ball, charge into spin dash to cut off the rope. Sakura fall down, landed on top of Syaoran. They look at each other, their face are redder than tomatoes before they release each other, still blushing. Sonic landed from the tree, look at the Emeralds that Shadow's checking

"I knew it. It's the Fake Emeralds !" Shadow shouted

"A fake? But who go around leaving fake emeralds in the middle of nowhere?" Kero said, fly toward Shadow . A man appeared as he get out of the bush

"Có người khả nghi đã tới đây, gọi cho các đơn vị khác (Some suspicious people have come here, calling another unit)" A Vietnamese soldier said to their radio before he pull out a pistol with a knife, point the gun at them. The group step back before another soldiers appear behind them

"I thought the Vietnamese are friendly as Mr. Fujitaka said to me" Sonic said, confused

"But that couldn't be, the Vietnamese people never be like that" Sakura said in shock

"I think its safe to say the Vietnamsese aren't happy about us being here" Syaoran said before he summon his sword. Sakura summon her Star Staff.

"So...Does anyone have any bright ideas?" Shadow said, the group shake their head.

"I think, one of us should try communicate with them" Sonic said. Kero tries to communicate with them with Japanese language but a soldier point a gun at Kero and shot Kero. Kero yelled, dodge the bullets from a soldier before he fly back to the group

"I don't think they are friendly" Kero said

"Guy, the Vietnamese soldier are angry right now" Sakura said in fear, clutching her Star wand. Kero start to tranformed into his true form

"Hmmph. I guess if you want something done, You have to do it yourself…." Shadow sighed, throws the Emerald into the air and kicks it at one of the Vietnamese soldier. Shadow teleports to the soldier and continues to attack him, punched him in the face, kicked him in the gut, eventually throwing him into a wall.

"SHADOW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Sonic yelled. The Vietnamese solder glare at the group. Syaoran gritted his teeths, ready to attack them

"Không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa, bọn họ là gián điệp của bọn chúng. Tiêu diệt họ ! (There's no doubt about them, these are their spies. Destroy them !)" A Solder angrily shouted, The soldier started to shot them with their gun

"SHIELD" Sakura yelled, summon the pink shield, deflect the bullets. Sonic jumped away, kicked one of the soldier in the face, another soldier tries to shot him, Sonic quickly take the gun, hit him in the head with the pistol, throw it away, a soldier tried to attack Sonic with his knife. Sonic blocked his attack, kicked him in the hand, knock the knife away before he perform Homing Attack into the soldier face.

"WINDY" as her mistress commanded, a woman with yellow skin, fly toward and tangle a group of the Vietnamese soldier before she throw them away. Then she use the Earthy card to block the bullets, threw the pillar at a soldier, knocked him out. Syaoran block the bullets with his sword, give a soldier a flyng kick.

"Hyouka Shourai" Syaoran use one of his attack spell, freeze the gun, before he punched a soldier away. Kero shot the fireball at the group of the soldier, heatbutt one of the soldier, swiped them with his wing.

"Chaos Spear" Shadow fire a bolt of the energy cause an explosion knock a large group of the soldier. Sonic run toward them with his super speed. He then kick a soldier away from Sakura, who was ready to do a sneak attack

"Arigatou Sonic-kun" Sakura smiled at him, he give her a thumb up. Sonic landed beside Sakura. He spin dashed toward mob of soldier, knocked them out

"ARROW!"A petite girl in a blue outfit and pudding basin styled hair appeared at Sakura's side, her short bow in hand. TheArrowsummoned a blue energy bolt to her hands and nocked it into the thin string of her bow. She took aim at the charging soldier and fired, her single arrow instantly splitting into dozens. The soldier had no chance as the volley of blue energy bolts knocked their gun away and electroce them.

"Saki-Chan use your wind card, i have a idea about it' Sonic said, Sakura seem to hesistance a bit but then she nodded after she know what he mean.

"WINDY!" A mighty gust kicked up as the figure of a yellow skinned sylph rose from the surface of the card. The light glow from both Sonic hand

"Blue Tonardo!" Sonic shot the tornado as the Windy dance arround to fuse with the blue tornado become a very powerful and massive tornado, blow large group of soldier away. Sakura watch in awe as she see her card combine with Sonic ability to create a very powerful one.

"Sugoi" She commented before she back to reality. She use Jump card to bounce away from the bullets. Sonic use his super speed to knocked their gun before he run around them, cause them feel dizzy, layed in the ground.

Kero shot the burning flame at the soldier, cause them to run away to find the water, he then kicked a soldier when he tried to attack him with knife.

Shadow ducked from the bullet, punched a soldire chin, roundhouse kicked another soldier, pick up a pole from the tree, started to hit a group of soldier before he use force field energy (Chaos power) to push them away.

Syaoran cut through the bullet, destroyed their gun, kicked a solder face, punched his chin

"Suiryruu Shourai" He summon the water from his Jian, knock them onto the ground, wet their guns. More of the soldier started to fire at Syaoran, he jumped away, slash their guns, and knocked the soldiers away.

"WATERY!" At the command of her mistress the Watery rose up from her card and doused the charging soldiers with a spray of high pressure water that sent them reeling, sopping wet, onto the ground. Sonic run give sodlier a roundhouse kick, perform Homing Attack at a group of soldiers, he perform Stomp to create a shockwave, knocked all the soldiers away. Sonic, Sakura, Syaoran, Shadow and Kero regroup charge in fight position as more of them are coming toward them. A soldier are ready to fire his guns.

"Ngừng bắn ! (Hold your fire)" a voice called make them stop before they can pull the trigger. A man appear from the bush as know as their Comander.

"Nhưng họ là gián điệp của bọn chúng, chúng ta phải giết họ (But they are their spies, we must kill them)" A soldier argue his comander

"Ta không nghĩ vậy, họ không phải là gián điệp của bọn chúng. Chúng ta không nên giết họ, để họ yên ! (I don't think so, they are not their spies. We shouldn't kill them, leave them alone)" The Comander said as all of the soldier lowered their gun, walk to the group. They stay in defensively, the comander held both of his hand.

"Don't worry, we cause no harm, it just a midunderstand. " The comanded said in Japanese perfectly make the group gasped in shock

"You can speak Japanese!?" Sakura asked the comander

"Yes i can, i learned it when i was young. Sorry about my men attack you five, they mistake you as their spies" The comanded apologize

"What do you mean "their" ?" Sonic asked him.

"I will tell you later but first what your name and where did you come from especially is the blue and black hedgehog and a wings lion" The comanded asked them

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, i'm from Mobius, my home planet and this is Shadow the Hedgehog, also from Mobius" Sonic introduce himself and his rival

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran Li and Kero, my guardian" Sakura introduce herself, her boyfriend and her guardian, who was back to his false form

"Well then, my name is Van Phong or just call me Phong if you you can see, I am the comander of this army" the comander, Phong introduce himself

"But I have a few questions for you. For a start, Why did you plant that phony Emerald and have your army attack us?" Shadow demanded

"I have to agree with Shadow on this one. I thought the Vietnamese were friendly?" Sakura argee with him

"We are friendly. But sadly... Recent events have made a huge impact on our lives. You see, It all started about 5 days ago. I was busy taking one of my morning strolls when I came across this strange purple stone.

"Purple Stone? Sounds to me like a Chaos Emerald." Shadow said

"Chaos Emerald?" Phong said, dumbfouded

"We'll explain everything later. Please continue with your story." Syaoran said

"Anyway, the stone was unlike anything I had seen before. Drawing me toward it's light."

(Image changes to Phong being atacked by The tigers.)

"But as soon as I picked up the stone, I was then attacked by a mob of tiger like. I lacked the physique to deal with them, so I had no choice but to run away. But the tigers are faster, and quickly caught up and backed into a corner."

(Image changes to Phong holding the Purple Chaos Emerald, which begins to glow.)

"When the situation look it's bleakest, the stone started to glow radiantly, sending the monster into a panic and scaring them away. Thus saving my life."

(Image changes to Comander Phong back at his village, with the Chaos Emerald on top of a statue.)

"I took it back to our village and showed it to the rest of the people. Telling them about how the stone save my life. I then came to the conclusion that the Buddha (Vietnamese god) of old sent it down from the Heavens as a good luck charm. And it was mounted atop Ho Chi Minh statue in the village. Sadly, Good luck was the last thing it brought us..."

(Image changes to show six strange monster look like a yeti .)

"A few days later, 6 strange monster from the outside world appeared, and requested to see the stone I had found. Not one to turn down guests, I was happy to oblige."

(Image changes to Phong staring at the six strange monster.)

"They attacked our village with a massive Warship. Taking the stone and capturing most of my tribe. Our villager that didn't get away were soon enslaved by these outsiders, we fought back but our weapon were no match to them as they soon overpowered us. And is now being forced to dig up our homes for more Stones like the one I found a few days earlier.

"And now our villagers is suffering because of it.(Images changes back to the present day.) Me and my armys you see before are the only ones that escaped from them. And we plotted to capture our oppressors by planting fake stones around the island. Sadly, we didn't count on you guys coming here for them and think you are their spies. I apologize for the mix up."

"Wait why i feel so familar with that 6 monster. Comander Phong, mind you tell us what the six monster look like ?" Sonic asked the comander

"Well I don't know much about their appearance they were called themself the Deadly Six and they said that they want revenge Sonic" Comander Phong, cause Sonic and Shadow gasped in shock

"They are here !?" Shadow shouted. Sakura, Syaoran and Kero look at the two hedgehog curiously

"Who are they, Sonic-kun ?" Sakura asked.

"The Deadly Six, our enemies" Sonic said in serious tone

**Here the new chapter, sorry for left Tomoyo and Meiling at home but they will join the team after the battle in the island. Part 2 of this chapter coming soon. Read and review**


	10. The Battle on the Vanishing Island

**I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and Sonic the Hedgehog**

"The Deadly Six are a villainous gang of six menacing Zeti, know as a Yeti look like monster. Originally formed several years ago, Dr Eggman discovered the Deadly Six and tried to harness the power of the group in an attempt to defeatmeand conquer the world. However, due to my recklessness, the Deadly Six broke free and threaten to destroy the world on their own use the Extractor, forcing me and Eggman to team up to stop them. I thought Eggman was dead as he fall into the lava but he fake his own dead. In the end, the Deadly Six were defeated by me and their plans were foiled. They escape from the Lost Hex and now they transport to this world and start searching the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic explained to the group.

"But how Dr Eggman fake his own dead and what is the Extractor, Sonic-kun" Sakura asked him

"Eggman return with his jetpack with his two robot asisstance Orbot and Cubot, he then used the energy the Extractor had collected to super-charge the Eggrobo. When me and Tails my best friend got to the Extractor to shut it down, Eggman ambushed us in the Eggrobo. After having explained how he survived, Eggman revealed his plans to conquer whatever that was left of the world from the Extractor's effects with the same energies it had harvested. However, I did not intend to let Eggman go through with his plan and engaged Eggman in the Eggrobo. In the end, theEggrobo was no match for me and wasutterly destroyed. The Extractor is a large machine created by Dr Eganthat was designed to extract theenergyofmy planet. It was eventually taken over by theDeadly Sixwho nearly destroyed the planet with it, butIstopped both the Deadly Six and Eggman from using it." Sonic finally said

"So that why they are here" Comander Phong said

"They must be used the Chaos Emeralds to replace the Extractor" Shadow said, clench his fist

"Maybe you are right, they've didn't know about the Chaos Emeralds yet." Sonic said

"Comander Phong, we will help you to fight the Deadly Six" Sakura said excitedly

"You guys are willing to help us despite what has happened?" Phong said with a bit suprise

"As for your oppressors, We'll help you to take care of them " Sonic said, snap his finger

"Yes we will tries our best to fight them" Syaoran smirked, Kero nodded in argee. Two soldier walk toward to their comander

"Thank you. I appreciate 'll lead all of you to the village. Follow us." Comander Phong said, walk away.

The heroes follow him and his soldier across the forest. They are arrive at the village, show the villager are digging into the dirt with pickaxes. Sonic, Sakura and Comander Phong are looking at the villager, Shadow, Kero, Syaoran and the soldiers are behind them.

"What are they digging into the dirt ? Are they looking for the diamonds ?" Sakura asked innocently

"Well actually they are looking for the Emeralds like they tries to find the diamond. Lucky for us that the Deadly Six don't know about the Chaos Emeralds very much so they think the Chaos Emeralds are much like the diamonds" Sonic answered, sweat dropped a bit, 'Wow even Saki-Chan is grow up, she still innocent like she was 6 thought she act a bit maturely'

"Look at them, Sonic and Sakura. My poor villager reduced to mere slaves by these people. We have tried many times to free them, but our enemies possess far more advanced technology and battle skills. I just hope you can succeed where you free them" Comander Phong said

"Well No sweat. We'll get them out quickly, isn't that right, Saki-Chan" Sonic smiled

"Hai" Sakura smiled back at him

"In any case. I can't seem to spot the Deadly Six anywhere. I think now is a good time to strike" Comander Phong said to the heroes

"Well let move it" Sonic told the group. Sakura, Syaoran, Kero and Shadow follow him

Sakura cut the chain with the SWORD, Sonic spins next to the chain to break it. Shadow uses Chaos Control, Syaoran use the sword to cut the chain, Kero bite the chain free the villager.

"Is that all of them ?" Syaoran asked

"Yup, Arcoding to comander Phong records. Everyone is present and accounted for, Li-kun" Sonic answered

"My Friends. No mere words can express how truly grateful we are. We're in your debt." Comander Phing said

"Don't thank us just yet, Comander. We still have to deal with your captors. Not to mention finding that..." Shadow interupt him. Sakura then take a look at the statue, she spot a shining gem in the top of the statue

"Sonic-kun, Syaoran-kun, Kero-chan. It's a Chaos Emeralds" Sakura called, pointing to the statue, the other then look at when Sakura is pointing

"I'll got it" Kero transformed into his true form, fly toward the statue but the Emeralds is gone, "No!".

Metal Sonic 3.0 with purple Chaos Emeralds in his hand, Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles appear

"Team Metals !?" The Sonic and CCS gangs shouted

"Well it's seem that we got it first" Metal Sonic 3.0 said

"Give us back the Emeralds !" Syaoran yelled to Team Metal

"He He, We got it first it belong to us. You can't take it from us." Metal Sonic 3.0 laughed

"You got lucky last time that you escape my Chaos Spear attack. But you won't from me this time. Now hand over that Chaos emerald or i will kill you" Shadow threatening them

"Well well look like who got angry this time" Metal Sonic 3.0 taunted, "Beside you think you can beat us by yourself, i have another allies to show you".

The two shadow figure appear beside the Metal team reveal as Sonic and Shadow old enemies which shocked them both

"Silver Sonic !? Hyper Metal Sonic !?" Sonic and Shadow shouted in shock

(Note: Hyper Metal Sonic is another version of orginal Metal Sonic before change to Mecha Sonic. He was created to fight Sonic beside with Metal Sonic 3.0 and his other robot allies after the Orginal Metal Sonic failed many times)

"Are they your enemies ?" Sakura asked Sonic

"Hai." Sonic replied, turned his attention to Team Metal. The Purple Chaos Emeralds disappeared from Metal Sonic 3.0 hand

"What the Heck ? Where's the Emeralds ?" Metal Sonic 3.0 yelled im shock

"Alright, Shadow! Way to go with that Chaos Control, buddy!" Sonic said happily

"Sonic, I didn't do anything. And NEVER call me your "buddy"." Shadow sighned in annoyed

"Huh? If you didn't take the Chaos Emerald, Then who...?" Sonic asked then gasp, "Zavok !?"

"Looking for this, Sonic" a voice called. Sonic look at the purple, holding by Zavok, then his assistance appear beside

"It's them, the Deadly Six, Those are the ones who enslaved our village" Comader Phong yelled

"Darn it, first the Team Metal and now the Deadly Six. I gonna kill them for good" Shadow said angrily, his aura glowing

"Is Shadow-san always like that ?" Sakura whispered

"Well kinda yeah, he has been like that for a long time" Sonic said nervously

"I have never see someone who could angry so much even the gaki" Kero whispered to Sakura

"Stop call Syaoran gaki" Sakura yelled Kero as he sweat dropped, Syaoran also sweat droppes, Shadow ignore them

"Well well well, Sonic it been a long time since you beat me. But this with this gem that i and my assistance strong enough to beat you for good and rule the world" Zavok said

"You might be beat me but you can not gonna rule the world, Zavok" Sonic said in serious tone

"Give us back the Emeralds, you can't have it." Metal Sonic 3.0 said, point at the Deadly Six

"Then why are you standing there" Zomom taunted, stood beside Zavok

"Why don't you come here and get this, losers" Zazz taunted all of them

"This time i gonna blow their face off" Shadow yelled, burst out his energy

"Comander Phong, I think now is a good time to seek shelter. This could get pretty rough." Syaoran said to him, summond his sword

"I agree. Let's leave this matter in the hands of the pros. Good luck heroes. Show them what you're made of." Comander Phong said to the group

The heroes, Team Metal, and Deadly Six all charge toward a central location. When they collide a huge dust cloud appears and everyone jumps into the air. Everyone fight each other until Shadow kick Metal Tails and roundhouse kicked Zomom

"Chaos...Spear" Shadow shot the lightning bolt Zomom knocked him away. Zor appear and threw dark energy ball at Shadow, he barely dodge it, teleported in front of him and kicked Zor to the mid air.

Metal Sonic 3.0 kicked Sonic away send him to the wall. Zavok and Master Zik are being hit multiple time by Hyper Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic before Zavok grab Silver Sonic leg and throw him away. Hyper Metal Sonic tackle Master Zik through the wall rock. Metal Tails dodge Zazz star attack, punched Zazz in the face.

Metal Knuckles grab Zomom arm who tries to do tornado attack, swing him away and throw the large rock at Kero, who used his shield to protect himself before he shot his flame. Metal Knuckles jumped away, Zor hit into the ground by Shadow, he kicked Metal Knuckles in the face, Metal Knuckles recovered quickly, start attack Shadow then Zor get up and attack Kero. Zazz blocked Metal Tails and punched Metal Tails in the face. Metal Tails swing at Zazz knocked him off with his tails

Zeena charge at Sakura, tries to punch her, Sakura barely dodge her punch.

"Earthy !" Sakura yelled, the pillar appear from the ground knock Zeena away. Unfortunelly Sakura being hit suddenly by Metal Tails, he summon his gun cannon aim at her.

"Sakura !" Syaoran yelled, summon thunderbolt hit Metal Tails directly, run to check Sakura

"You alright" Syaoran asked her with a bit worriedly

"I'm okay, arigato Syaoran-kun" Sakura smiled at him, who smile back at her. Sonic and Metal Sonic 3.0 are racing, bounce each other with spin attack, Sonic axe kicked Metal Sonic 3.0 into the ground just as he charge at him with spin attack. Sonic then dodge Zeena swing attack before he get kicked by Zavok, Sonic recovered and barely dodge Zavok fireball attack. Zeena tries to swing at him with metal ball

"Raitel Shourai" Syaoran help Sonic as he summond lightning bolt to hit Zeena. Sonic give him a thumb up, before Homing attack Metal Sonic 3.0 who was recovered and sourmersault kicked Zavok in the face. Syaoran then attack Metal Tails with his sword

Hyper Metal shot laser beam at Master Zil, who jumped to dodge his laser summon the fruit, throw it at Hyper Metal. Hyper Metal slash it with his claw before get kicked by Master Zik.

Shadow punched Metal Knuckes in the gut, drop kicked him into the wall rock. Kero shot fireball as Zor shot dark energy ball cause an explosion, Kero take a chance to hit Zor with his wing when the smoke clear. Metal Sonic 3.0 punched Sonic off before he and Zavok fight each other.

Sakura dodge Zeena metal balls, use Wood card to summon the vine to tangle the metal ball and Zeena, she struggle to break the vine. Silver Sonic use spin attack aim at Sakura

"SHIELD" Silver Sonic is bounce back by the shield, he charge at her again. Sonic recovered from Metal Sonic 3.0 attack run toward Silver Sonic and kick him away. Zeena break the vine and run toward Sonic and Sakura, Silver Sonic also fly toward them

"THUNDER!"

"Sonic Wave!"

Thunderbolt and energy wave combine into a powerful wave knocked both of them out.

"Nice" Sonic said as he hive five with Sakura. Zazz tries to control Metal Tails with his electricity but he failed, Metal Tails kicked Zazz in the face. Metal Sonic 3.0 kicked Zavok in the gut cause him to drop a Chaos Emerald. Everyone are eyes at purple Chaos Emeralds. Meanwhile at Tomoeda beach

"Finally, Two more Emeralds have appeared out to sea. Time to collect what is rightfully mine." Mecha Sonic said. Mecha Sonic spins into a ball and flies from Japan to South Eath Asia island

Back to the island, Shadow is skating as lightning speed to get the Emeralds before he get kicked by Zor, Metal Knuckles tackle Zor quickly make him drop Chaos Emerald. Zeena caught it, run away. Metal Tails shot energy ball

"EARTHY" Sakura comanded, the wall boulder rise up from the ground block Zeena. Kero use his wing swipe Zeena away, Syaoran caught it. Zazz, Zomom, Metal Tails, Silver Sonic and Metal Knuckles are coming toward him

"Fukka Shourai ! (God of wind, answer my command)" he slipped echanted paper, summond the wind below him and fly away cause them crashed each other. Sonic started running

"Li-Kun ! Threw the Chaos Emeralds to me" Sonic called. Syaoran seem hesitantly but nodded and threw chaos emeralds to Sonic as Zavok, Master Zik, Metal Sonic 3.0 and Hyper Metal coming toward him. Sonic caught the Emeralds and run away, they started chased him from behind

"Sonic Boost !" a blue aura appear in front, his speed increase rapidly he continues to run forward to outrun them. Metal Sonic 3.0 and Hyper Metal use Maximum Overdrive to chase after him. Soniv wall jumps off of a large boulder, about to head back the way he came, and Metal Sonic 3.0 and Hyper Metal crashed straight through the boulder and continue on in that direction. Sonic flips and starts running the other direction, but Zavok and Master Zik from earlier attack him and he jumps out of the way of them to avoid being hit. Master Zik use fruit throw at him, Sonic side stepped to dpdge the fruit before he kicked the giant Apple hit Master Zik in the face, knock him away. Zavok charge at him, Sonic jumped up as Hyper Metal start to tackle him from behind. The two crashed each other

"FLY" Sakura yelled, the wings appear in her back and fly up, she caught Sonic when Sonic jumped up with Emeralds in his hand, Kero back up with him and Sakura. Shadow punched Zor in the face

"Chaos Spear !"

Shadow knocked Zor away, start skating, hit Metal Taiks gut and shot an energy ball at Metal Knuckles, kicked Zazz in the face, curl into a ball hit Zomom directly. Syaoran blocked the Metal ball attack from Zeena, run toward her and summon thunder attack which it electroce her. Metals Soniv 3.0 start chase Sonic and Sakura

"Saki-Chan, Look out behind you" Sonic warned as Sakura look behind.

"Hoe !?"

Metal Sonic 3.0 shot laser beam at her. Sakura barely dodge the beam, Kero attack Metal Sonic 3.0, Kero bite Metal Sonic 3.0 hand, he punched Kero in the face to get him off. They fight each other as Sakura carry Sonic. However an energy ball hit both of them make Sakura lose her grip cause them to fall down and drop the Emeralds, Zor is the one who shot the energy ball

"Sakura-Chan !" Syaoran yelled

Sonic gained his consiouness and caught Sakura and let himself hit the ground to protect Sakura. The Deadly Six regroup and prepare for final attack

"We are gonna end this fight !" Zavok said pulled a Chaos Emeralds that he stole from Comander Phong earlier. The Deadly are charging for their ultimate attack. Shadow, Syaoran and Kero stood here look at the Deadly Six while Sakura's helping Sonic up. Shadow senses something and gets freaked out, everyone turn to face Shadow

"Shadow-san , what's wrong?" Sakura asked

"It's Him! He's Here!" Shadow stood in defensive

"Oh No! You don't mean...?" Sonic said. Mecha Sonic dropping down and skimming the edge of the water, he glows white and charges even faster, making his way across the Deep Ocran, and then across the island ,searches for the Chaos Emerald. He then zooms in. He then sees Zavok and looks down and locks on to the Chaos Emerald that he was holding then straight through the Deadly Six., where he hits and attaches to a cliff face. The Deadly Six split and hit ground all of them are unconsious.

"Mecha Sonic !?" The heroes yelled

"It's good to see you again Sonic my old nemesis and your patjanic friends. It's so nice that you are going to such great lengths to help me find the Chaos Emeralds. Another Chaos Emerlads now increase my collection to two Fortunately, I think I can find the remaining six by myself, including that little girl holding and those meyal, so your services are no longer required." Mecha Sonic said with mocking tone

"Hey give us back the Chaos Emeralds" Syaoran yelled

"If you want them, then why don't you try and take them?" Mecha Sonic mock him

"Hey Traitor" Metal Sonic 3.0 called, Mecha Sonic turned to face the Metal.

"Those Metal trash, they are activate" Mecha Sonic grumbled

"You killed our boss Eggman, now you will pay for what you done to our boss and take the Chaos Emeralds in your hand, then we will rule the world for oyr boss, Eggman" Metal Sonic 3.0 said point at Mecha Sonic

"Bah! Unworthy Life-Forms such as yourselves don't deserve the Ultimate Power. It shall be mine, and mine alone!" Mecha Sonic exclaimed

"That power belongs to the citizens of Mobius, and I won't allow you to abuse it any longer. You will pay dearly for what you did to Tails and my friends. I swear it!" Sonic yelled in determined

"We will take that Emeralds from your hands, traitor" Metal Sonic 3.0 yelled. The red aura glowing around Mecha Sonic, the red mysterious gem appear on his body, he power up himself, create a shocwake change the trees into the large boulders, stood in fighting stance

"I'LL CRUSH YOU"

"What the, how the heck did he has it !?" Sonic said in shock

Mecha Sonic summond spike ball with his mysterious gem throw at Silver Sonic who was spinning, kicked Metal Tails in the gut, he teleportscand dodges them, throwing hits at them occasionally, even firing a powerful blast at the Metal, later, he punches Metal Knuckles away and Hyper Metal attempts to hit him, but he attacks Hyper Metal so fast and so strong that Mecha Sonic seems to disappear while Hyper Netal gets pulverized. Mecha Sonic then attacks Hyper Metal and sends him higher in the air. Mecha Sonic summond 4 laser blast, fire at them

"Darn it, he has the Phantom Ruby." Shadow growled

"Hoe" Sakura surprised

"What is the Phantom Ruby ?" Kero asked

"is a mysterious gemstone with great power that appears inmy world. Shaped like a magenta icosahedron ruby, it is different from the Chaos Emeralds, but holds a remarkable power that can even counteract the power of the Emeralds and possibly even the Master Emerald. The kind of powers the Phantom Ruby can control are virtual reality control, including empowering and altering beings or creating illusory places and entities that feel real, although it can be used to distort space-time and create pocket dimensions such." Sonic explained shocking everyone

"Even worse that the Ruby that Mecha Sonuc use is the orgrinal Phantom Ruby not like the prototype copy that Eggman created" Shadow said. Mecha Sonic kicked Metal Sonic 3.0, curl into a ball hit both Metal Knuckles and Metal Tails,

"DIE"

Mecha Sonic then slices Silver Sonic in half straight down the middle of his body length, and Silver Sonic blows up

"Darn it, he killed Silver Sonic, it's time to strike back" Metal Sonic 3.0 said

The four remaining Metal team start attack Mecha Sonic. He grab Metal Sonic 3.0 hand and blast him away, he kicked Hyper Metal in the face, slam Metal Tails. Metal Knuckles tries to attack him, Mecha Sonic activate Phantom Ruby power summond twelve rocket launcher, fire at him before he hit Metal Knuckles with powerful punch through his body, causing him explode. He grab Hyper Metal arm, kneed him 3 times, blast him away. He then swipe Metal Tails, blow his head away, shot laser beam at him cause explosion. Hyper Metal charge at him with Maximun Overdrive, he grab Hyper Metal neck, tear him in half and throw him away

"You killed my man, traitor. You will sulfer for my ultimate attack !" Metal Sonic 3.0 burst energy with Chaos Emeralds

Metal Sonic 3.0 then fires the powerful beam from his body and the blast obscures Mecha Sonic from view, and then a flash covers the whole screen and Mecha Sonic emerges from the blast unmoved and unharmed

"My Turn" Mecha Sonic said, red aura glowing

Mecha Sonic then uses Chaos Control to pulverize Metal 3.0. Mecha Sonic then pounds him to the ground, teleports to the ground to catch him, kick him in the air, and finish him with Chaos Beam, and catch the Emeralds from Metal 3.0

"He took out 5 Metal so easilly" Kero said in shock

"Even worse that his power suprassed our magic power, but we have to tries" Syaoran said

"I take it you're impressed, huh? And I did all that with only two Chaos Emeralds and one original Phantom Ruby. Just imagine how powerful I will be when I have all seven and the Phantom Rubt, though I doubt you'll live long enough to witness it." Mecha Sonic mocked them

"Not gonna happen, pals. Not on my watch!" Sonic stood in fighting stance, glared at him

"I belive our magic power can defeat you" Sakura said in determined

Mecha Sonic shot a energy ball at the heroes. Suddenly a white angel man create a shield block the energy ball attack, landed in front of the heroes

"YUE !" Sakura, Syaoran, Kero yelled in surprise

"Yue, How did you get here ?" Sakura asked her guardian

"I sense that you are fighting with someone in island. I afraid that you are danger so i flew from Japan to this island" Yue said

"Is that Moon Guardian that you talk to me ?" Sonic asked, Kero nodded

"Well, Yue is actually Yukito in his true form" Sakura laughed nerviously, sweat dropped

"What !?" Sonic yelled in confusion. He has known Yukito for a long time but Yue as Yukito true form is acutally shocking for him

"Enough time to ask, we have to destroy Mecha Sonic" Shadow growled

"Alright let do this" Sonic said in serious tone

Sonic, Sakura, Syaoran, Shadow, Kero and Yue all spring into action. Sonic started chasing after Mecha Sonic. Sonic leapt up and tried to get in a good hit but Mecha Sonic just kept warping out of the way until Shadow came and accidentally kicked Sonic. The next time wasn't an accident as Shadow tried use Sonic as a projectile against Mecha Sonic but the robot just backhanded Sonic away. The two of them then clashed over and over again with neither combatant gaining the advantage until Shadow tried to warp behind Mecha Sonic, only for the evil robot to have seen that coming and warped behind him, delivering a blow that sent him plummeting to the ground

"DASH, JUMP, FLY, SWORD, POWER, FIGHT" Sakura yelled, her staff transformed to sword, charge at him and tries to slash Mecha Sonic. Even she has the DASH but she can't keep up to Mecha Sonic, he dodge her attack easilly, kicked her away. Syaoran combine thunder and fire to attack Mecha Sonic, he deflect it, warp behind him and pound him into the ground. Cerberus shoot ball of fire and Yue sharp crystal energy at him. Mecha Sonic summond iron plate to block the guardian attack, he grab Kero wing, headbutt him, give him an uppercut. Yue punched Mecha Sonic, he block his punch, kneed him in the gut three times, kicked Yue away

"Chaos LANCE"

He shot thunderbolt energy at Yue. He create moon shield tries to block but the Chaos Energy that too strong for him that it break the shield, knock him away. Syaoran tries to slash Mecha Sonic, he blocked Syaoran Chinise Jian, kicked him away

"Kashin Shourai" Syaoran use fire to illuminate him before use thunder attack at him. Mecha Sonic use his Ruby power to counter the fire magic power and deflect the yellow thunder energy. He summond the pillar rose from the underground knock him away

Sonic kicked Mecha Sonic, breaking dance kicking him, Mecha Sonic block his leg with his wrist, counter him with a punch in the gut. Sonic recovered perform Homing attack at him 3 times, block Mecha Sonic next attack with his hand. Mecha Sonic punched him again, he dived down, foot swiped him. Mecha Sonic get up quickly and kicked Sonic away, charge at him

Both hedgehog and metallic hedgehog grabbed each other hand. palms together and straining against the pressure, grunting with effort as if they were in an arm-wrestling match, only in this case, it was hand wrestling. Sakura see this, go to help Sonic

"THUNDER" Sakura shot lightning energy at Mecha Sonic.

Sonic see the lightning energy com toward them from meaning that the thunder aim at Mecha Sonic, he flipped out of the way as the thunder hit Mecha Sonic. As the smoke cleared, Shadow warped next to Mecha Sonic kicking him away. Shadow and Mecha Sonic battled cause blue shockwake, the two stopped and charging Chaos Energy

"Chaos..."

"Chaos.."

"BLAST"

The explosion knock the heroes away. Shadow and Mecha Sonic stared each other down. Shadow tried to attack but Mecha Sonic warped under him and kicked him into the air. Mecha Sonic chased after hi and delivered Shadow to the ground via one painful punch.

Sakura and Syaoran then tries to attack him, They tries to slash him with their best effort, He kicked Sakura sword and flipped out of the way, warp behind Syaoran, land a hard elbow at him send him into the tree. Sakura pick her staff use Power card, swing at him

"THUNDER, FIREY, EARTHY, WINDY, WATERY, WOOD, ERASE" fire and water combine and create a hot steam and surround, the wind, the earth, and the vines tie him. The Thunder take a chance hit him. The Erase tries to erase from existance but Mecha Sonic counter it with the Phantom Ruby, his Ruby power cause the Erase revert back to Card form. Sakura gasped in shock

"Nice try, but it won't do any good" Mecha Sonic laughed, show undamaged. He use Phantom Ruby and three Chaos Emeralds power, create very powerful explosion totally destroy Sakura elementals, Wood that tie him. Sakura, Kero, Syaoran and Yue froze in shock for how could Mecha Sonic easilly destroy Sakura Cards spell

"Darn it, how could he look unharmed even he take many hits ?" Syaoran growled. Mecha Sonic charging at her

"TIME" Sakura freeze but little she did know he has Chaos Control to counter it. Mecha Sonic teleported behind Sakura, she look surprise before she turned back, Mecha Sonic punch and kick her 3 times before he land a hard punch in her gut, pound her into the ground

"SAKURA/SAKI-CHAN !" Syaoran and Sonic yelled. Syaoran run to check her. Sonic angrily run toward Mecha Sonic and tries to attack him. Shadow and the guardian appear and fight with him. Sakura hold her gut in pain

"Does he hurt you too hard, Sakura-chan ?" Syaoran asked her

"No it's okay, Syaoran-kun ?" Sakura ressured him, holding her gut, still in pain

Sonic, Shadow and the guardian fighting Mecha Sonic as Sonic tried to attack him with all of his cost. Mecha Sonic dodge every attack from them, he kicked Kero away. Yue summon his bow and shot the moon arrow at him, Mecha Sonic caught the arrows and throw it back to Yue, it's hit Yue both of his wings. Sonic and Shadow attack Mecha Sonic, he spin attacked Mecha Sonic, kivked hin away. Mecha Sonic recovered quickly

"Chaos Control" Both Shadow and Mecha Sonic yelled, freeze the time, before they fight each other in the negative state, Mecha Sonic got upper hand, land a direct hit at Shadow with roundhouse kick.

Mecha Sonic fly toward ready to attack them. Sonic and Shadow quickly split away before they kicked him from behind send him to the rock, Mecha Sonic recovered himself start to fight them. Sonic and Shadow fight him together which they get upper hand, Mecha Sonic punched Shadow but get kicked by Sonic. Mecha Sonic shot some energy ball to Sonic, Sonic dodging the energy ball attemp to kick Mecha Sonic but he dodge the attack. Mecha Sonic punched Sonic away, Shadow returned and punched Mecha Sonic from behind Sonic recovered and run along with Shadow to chase Mecha Sonic.

They kicked Mecha Sonic away, Shadow use Chaos Spear while Sonic use Sonic Wave hit him with their attack. Mecha Sonic burst out from the Underground and attack the 2 hedgehogs, He throw the rock to them, send them away. Mecha Sonic attempted to attack Shadow, he quickly dodge his punch and get hit by Sonic with Homing Attack. They bounce him 5 times before Shadow do Chaos Nightmare and Sonic axe kicked him to the ground.

"Not bad at all, hedgehogs, but can handle this" Mecha Sonic burst his energy, create an shockwake knock them away. He approached Shadow who was stunned, do many combos at him, finish him with powerful kick, send him into the mountain. Sonic no longer being stunned, stood in fighting stancr

Mecha Sonic fire massive energy balls at Sonic. He tries his best effort to dodge the energy balls, boosted himself forward, he leap out, landing a punch at Mecha Sonic. He block his punch, strike with a roundhouse kick. Sonic dived down to avoid being hit, curl into ball tries to hit Mecha Sonic. However Mecha Sonic guve him a flip kick knock him, slam him into the ground.

Sonic jump out from the grounf managed to land without incident and Mecha Sonic appeared in front of him. Sonic got ready to keep the fight going but Mecha Sonic just laughed

"What's so funny?" Sonic demanded

"Oh nothing. I just can't believe how easy this all is. I've been toying with you during the whole battle and I already have you and your pathetic new friends on the ropes." Mecha Sonic said

"Don't flatter yourself bolt brain. This fight isn't over yet." Sonic exclaimed

"Wrong. This fight was over long ago in Mobius. Your friend Shadow merely delayed the inevitable. This is our last meeting, Sonic. So take your last few breaths of fresh air before I send you and this pitiful island to the bottom of the sea!" Mecha Sonic said, his red aura glowing

"WHAT!? No! You can't! So many innocent lives will be lost!" Sonic shouted

"I know. Heh heh heh. Farewell Sonic, have a happy afterlife."

Sonic tried to stop him before Mecha Sonic could take off, but it was too late. Mecha Sonic appeared hundreds of miles above Yoshi's island.

"THE END HAS COME!" Mecha Sonic yelled

Mecha Sonic began charging up a ball of energy, the ball grew bigger and bigger, blocking out the sun and continuing to grow past that.

"We gotta warn Comander Phong, this is not good after all" Syaoran said as his girlfriend nodded. Sakura, Syaoran and the Guardian are coming to Comander Phong

"Oh my goodness. What's going on up there? Is it the end of the world?" Comander Phong shouted

"No, he create a island size energy ball and throw it to us. It gonna blow uo the island" Kero said

"Hey Comander, we've gotta get everyone off this island on the double. How's the evacuation going?" Sonic run over. Shadow also appear behind him

"Not good. We've only just rounded up the whole villager ready to evacuate. But I don't think we have enough time to escape before that monstrosity destroys us." Comander Phong exclaimed

"You can use Chaos Control without an Emerald's power, right. Do you think-" Kero

"No can do Cerberus. My use of Chaos Control is limited to short distances without an Emerald. Even if I could, I wouldn't have enough power to warp us and all of the villagers to safety. If only I got my hands on one of the Chaos Emeralds during the battle.

"This is just great! So are just gonna stand here and wait for death?" Syaoran said

"Wait, Saki-Chan you have a Chaos Emeralds, right" Sonic asked her.

"Oh Hai, I have a Chaos Emeralds" Sakura pulled out a Chaos Emeralds from her pocket

"Why didn't you tell me sooner ?" Shadow grunted in annoyence

"Gomen Shadow-san, I didn't know about that" Sakura said, scratch her neck. Sakura throw a Chaos Emeralds at Shadow

"Yes! Just a little more and this puny island is history! WHAT?!" Mecha Sonic yelled, saw a Chaos Emeralds in Shadow hands

"Dang it, I forgot they have a Chaos Emeralds" Mecha Sonic growled. He warped over the energy ball and kicked it towards the island. Everyone start panicking just as the energy ball go close to them

Shadow slowed down time and tapped into the Emerald's power.

"Chaos Control!"

Just like that, everyone on the island vanished off of the Island to Tomoeda. Well, almost everyone. Whether it be from apathy or all the excitement, Shadow did not bring along the Deadly Six along. The only good thing was that all of them were unconscious and didn't have to face their deaths. The orb crashed into the Island and destroyed everything. It didn't just scorch the Island, it wiped it off the face of the planet. In it's place was a tremendous mushroom cloud.

Mecha Sonic looked on at what he had committed. Normally, he reveled in destruction. But this time, he couldn't take any pleasure in it. Sonic and the rest of his friends all escaped along with a Chaos Emeralds. The next time he finds them, he won't just kill them, he'll make them long for death.

Everyone appeared off the mountain of Tomoeda, still frozen in time. Shadow walked away before everyone hit the ground

"That was a little bit too close for comfort." Kero commented

"Good thing is Saki-Chan still has a Chaos Emeralds. otherwise we wouldn't be here right now. Shadow, thanks! ya You really saved our bacon" Sonic thanked him

"Hphm, Whatever" Shadow sighed

"I can't believe it's all gone. It saddens me that there are monsters out there that take great pride in causing pain to others. Even though The Metal and the Deadly Six were bad, I never would've wished such a cruel fate upon them. I sense dark times up ahead, Sonic. The World needs your help now more than ever. Promise me that you'll never give up, even when the outcome looks its bleakest." Comander said

"I promise." Sonic said

"Well my friends, it's time for us to part ways. I wish you all the best of luck on your quest." Comander Phong said

"You too. I hope your search for a new home yields success." Sakura said

"Take care of yourselves." Comander Phong said

Everyone but Shadow and Yue waved farewell as the Comander and the rest of the soldiers and the villagers left to search for a new home. Sonic then telelport everyone back to Tomoyo mansion, Tomoyo and Meiling run over them

"Did you guy get the Chaos Emeralds" Tomoyo asked

"No, Mecha Sonic got them all we tries our best to get it" Sakura answered

"Don't give up guy, we will got seven of them"

* * *

_**After a hard fought battle, our heroes have now gained the upper hand.**_

_**With only Chaos Emeralds in tow, what new challenges await them?**_

_**Can they find the remaining three Emeralds before Mecha Sonic?**_

_**Find out in the next heart-stopping episode of Cardcaptor Sakura and The Blue Blur**_

* * *

Note: After i update this chapter, the story will be gotten slow update because of my classes started. Sorry for about that guys


	11. The Haunted Castle

The heroes started to rest after the Battle in the island. Sonic stay in Sakura house, laying on the rooftop while Shadow stay alone in the forest. Sonic is thinking about the Chaos Emeralds and his friends, he has depressed since his friends are killed by Mecha Sonic, he couldn't stop thinking about it, he tries to snap it out of his mind but he can't. He tried to be happy in front of his new friends but only Sakura realize he is sad. At night, Sonic's sleeping on the floor in Sakura room

Dream*

The sky was choked with a thick cloud of dust that seemed to wrap around the entire planet and blocked out the sun. Two hedgehogs stared each other down beneath the smog, one flesh and blood, the other metal and wires. One good and one evil.

"Mecha Sonic, what have you done?" Sonic shouted angrily as he glare at him

"Don't' be so surprised, Sonic. I was carried out what I was originally programmed to do. But I have my own conceive, i can do anything as i want" Mecha Sonic said

"Curse you, Mecha Sonic! I should've destroyed you when I had the chance." Sonic growled, clenching his fist

"And yet you didn't. You underestimated me, and now you're paying the price. You are the only one left that stands between me and ultimate power. Now give me the last Chaos Emerald. Otherwise, I will destroy you!" Mecha Sonic demaded

"You want me to give the last Chaos Emerald to YOU? OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Sonic yelled

"That can be arranged." Mecha Sonic sighed, knowing his recklessly

Faster than the eye could follow, Mecha Sonic disappeared and swatted Sonic away like a fly. As Sonic was sent flying back, Mecha Sonic appeared behind him and kicked him high into the sky; followed by a punch, another kick and one final kick back to Earth, leaving a giant hole where Sonic landed. The force of the impact caused Sonic to let go of the final Chaos Emerald. Sonic got out of the hole to keep fighting but was too hurt to even stand up.

With the last Chaos Emerald, Mecha Sonic had everything he needed to be complete.

"Finally, at long last, I have all seven Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emeralds and the Phantom Ruby! Now begins the invincible empire of Master Mecha Sonic!"

Sonic could only watch as Mecha Sonic transformed into his ultimate form. Mecha Sonic glowed with power. He had become unstoppable.

"Hahahahah with this power i'm more than a god! Now nothing in this universe and many different universes can stop me even anyone who have power of a god ! Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mecha Sonic laughed

Mecha Sonic changed his arm into an energy cannon that fired a plasma stream at Sonic. Sonic didn't have the energy to run anymore and all he could do was scream at his inevitable demise.

Reality*

Sonic suddenly wake up and breath heavily. He's looking around see Sakura and Kero sleep peacefully, he sighed in relief before lay back down on the floor keep thinking about Mecha Sonic before he continue sleep again.

_"Sonic...Sonic_ !" a male voice called him

"What the! Who are you ?" Sonic asked a white tall figure

"_My name is not important, listen to me Sonic. Your world are in danger, Mecha Sonic is searching the Chaos Emeralds"_ the white tall figure said

"What ! He already searching for it" Sonic said in surprise

"_Yes once he called all Chaos Emeralds. Not only your universe in danger but also all the universes in the Omniverse are in danger too" _the white tall figure said

"Wh...What, the Omniverse !" Sonic froze in shock

"_Yes, he has plan to destroy the Omniverse and want to create new one. Including another you with many heroes in the other universe" _The white tall figure said. Sonic then surprise as the white tall figure said about another Sonic

"Wait another me... Is there is another version me in different universe" Sonic said, confused

"_Yes there is other Sonic. The other Sonic is teaming up with many heroes such as the Super Smash Brother, the Digidestined, the Keyblade wielder and the Rainbow Hero to fight the supervillain in their universe but i don't think they are strong enough to defeat Mecha Sonic, once he reach to his final form even the 8th princess of Kingdom Heart light power is still no match for him and i can't even stop him. You must stop him before he collect all of the seven Chaos Emeralds. You are the only hope, the fate of the Omniverse are in your hands, Sonic Prime" _The white tall figure said, begin to disapearing

"But wait, how did you know about m..." Before Sonic could ask, the white figure is gone. He wake up from the dream, seeing Sakura laying on floor, cuddling him from beside, he sighed and look at the clock. It 6 AM but it Sunday mean he doesn't need to wake Sakura up. He carried her back to bed, wrap the blanket around and kissed her in the forehead, he then leave the room let Sakura sleep and has some breakfast. After the breakfast he is running around Tomoeda, thiking about the white tall figure

'How did he know about my name? And why's he call me, Sonic Prime?' Sonic thought, while running. In the afternoon, the heroes gather in the Peinguin Park, Sakura in her new battle suit, sweat dropped as Tomoyo's recording her with her camera, Meling is sick that she has to stay at home and resting and Yukito is busy

"I can't believe it why is this annoying girl go with us?" Shadow growled, annoyed

"Chill out Shadow. Sometimes she can probrally help us" Sonic ressuring him, pull out the Emeralds Radar. It's scan for a while before the scan complete, a Chaos Emeralds is located in Europe. Everyone gathered and watch the Emeralds Radah

"Is that a Chaos Emeralds is in England ?" Sakura asked

"Hai it's in England that the country that Eriol live in" Tomoyo said. Syaoran then explain the hedgehogs about Eriol and his guardians

"So Eriol is Clow Reed reincarnation" Sonic said, scratch his head

"Hai, but only his half reincarnation i don't know who is other half" Sakura said, wondered. Shadow walk in pulled out a Chaos Emerald that Sakura give him

"Chaos Control"

He teleported everyone out, disappeared with the white light. They are appear in England, Sonic pulled out his Emeralds Radah, check it.

"Guy i think i found a Chaos Emeralds" Sonic called everyone

"But where is it ? Sonic-kun" Sakura asked him

"I...don't think you gonna like it" Sonic said, sweatdropped point to the haunted abandon castle. The heroes look at the castle, Sakura start screaming because she afraid of the ghost. They arrive at the haunted castle, Sonic open the maindoor slowly, start walking inside, the others follow him behind, while Sakura hide behind Syaoran. A large set of stairs leading up sat in the middle of the room and between two gargoyles. There were two doors leading to the East and the West of the castle respectively. Sonic pulled out the Emerald Radar. But instead of showing the Emerald's location, all the screen picked up was static and glitches.

"What the ?" Sonic said shock

"What going on with it" Kero asked him

"I don't know, the screen is static and glitched it show many chaos Emeralds in here" Sonic said

"Something must be wrong with this castle" Syaoran said, looking around. Sakura started to panic

"It the ghost, they are here" Sakura said panicking as she step backward. Unfortunelly for her, she accidently step into the trap floor cause her to fall and scream.

"SAKURA !" Sonic, Syaoran, Kero and Tomoyo yelled. They are all run toward to the trap floor, Syaoran tries to open it but the trap floor still not open.

"Darn It, it send her to somewhere in this castle" Syaoran growled, worriedly. Shadow lost his patient and decide to go to the East of the castle, Kero noticed this and fly behind him

"Hey Shadow where are you going !?" Kero shouted

"Looking for the Emerald, of course. Any excuse to get away from you idiots" Shadow said coldly

"Hey don't call me idiot" Kero said angrily, Tomoyo notice this

"Please, Just let us help you find them" Tomoyo begged. Shadow doesn't care and continue to walk away

"I don't need your help!" Shadow said walk to the East room

"Just let me find Sakura." Syaoran argued, Sonic sighed

"Li-kun, i know you are worried for her but i don't want to lose you like my friends. My responsibility is protect you guys from any dangerous. Sakura is my best friends, she is a little sister to me, please let me find her okay" Sonic said. Syaoran only sighed in defeat that Sonic is right.

"Guy, could you follow Shadow? Just make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." Sonic asked them

"Hai, c'mon Syaoran-kun let find him" Tomoyo called him, dragged him to find Shadow, Kero follow them from behind. Sonic then go to the West room, seeking for Sakura. Meanwhile Sakura after being falled by a trap floor, she wake up in the dark hallway. She use Glow card as her flashlight, looking around, she tried to calm down but her fear of the ghost still conquer her mind. She is walking in the hallway while trying to call her friends. Suddenly a mysterious shadow fly across screen along the sound from behind cause Sakura to startled, she turned around but no one in there. Her body start to shake because the ghost is near her. She continue to seek her friends but she seem really panic, while she walking to find them, she see the wall is changed mysteriously, the mirror is broken mysteriouly, the picture is no where to be seen along with the letter "Get Out", when she see that letter she is extremely scared right now. The door is heard knock beside her, making Sakura jump, she know the ghost in there but her curiously is take over her mind as she decide to open it. Her hand slowly reach toward the door, she open it quickly but no one in the room. She calm down a bit, closed the door. Suddenly the ghost appear in front of her as she decide continues to walk

"HOE !" She screamed, use the Dash cards to run away, the ghost is chasing from behind. However even she her Dash cards, the Ghost is faster as it slowly reach her, she stumbled by the old floor, she is too scared that she can't stand up to run. The ghost slowly reach her, tried to get Sakura. Her tear fall from her eyes, hang her hand up in defenseless. Suddenly the gold light appear from her body, make the ghost scream in pain before it fly away. She then lowered her hand, confused where the golden light come from, she then reach her pocket, pulled a golden ring while it shining. Not long after, someone call her name, it Sonc who is searching for her

"Saki-Chan! Saki-Chan! Where Are You !?" Sonic called her.

"Sonic-Kun !" Sakura shouted happilly, as she found Sonic. She immediately hugged Sonic because she still scared of the ghost. She then told him about the ghost and the golden ring special ability

"So the golden ring make the ghost go away" Sonic said in surprise, Sakura nodded. "Wow i didn't know that golden rings has that special ability. Well come one Saki-Chan let find them"

Sakura nodded then followed Sonic from behind. While they are fiding their friends, someone are watching from behind them, decided to follow them. Sonic suddenly stop, Sakura look at him in confusion

"Someone is following us" Sonic said make Sakura shake her body in fear again. Sonic sense the danger and tackle Sakura out of the way, right before a huge energy beam came down and almost obliterated them. Sakura and Sonic turned to see what was responsible for that. Both were horrified when out of the smoke came the unmistakable metal visage of Mecha Sonic!

Mecha Sonic flew straight towards Sakura, punching her so hard in the gut, it sent her into the wall. Mecha Sonic then rolls into a ball and turns to face Sonic with his machine gun. Sonic exclaimes in surprise and jumps back, barely dodging the continuing bullets coming from Mecha Sonics machine gun. In a series of jumps and continuous running, Sonic still manages to dodge the bullets. Mecha Sonic then gives up and upgrades his gun to a missile launcher, shooting two rocket missiles at Sonic. Sonic then runs up and jumps at a brick wall, then wall-kicking off of it and barely over the two missiles. The missiles then hit the brick wall and explode, the force of the explosion blowing Sonic through the air. Sonic then recovers just in time to come down with smashing kick on Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic is too fast though and manages to defend the kick. Sonic then flips back onto the ground and runs up to Mecha Sonic and hits him with multiple kicks. Mecha Sonic still is able to defend and then jumps up into the air to dodge a spinning kick from Sonic. Sonic then flips up into the air and homes in on Mecha Sonic with and aerial kick. Mecha Sonic still blocks the kick and then defends even more as Sonic continually twirl kicks Mecha Sonic, and then lowers and meets the ground and attempts to punch Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic just grabs him and trips him up, and then throws him up in the air and kicks him down the tunnel. Sonic doesn't manange to recover this time and it send him into the room. Mecha Sonic stepped inside the room to continue pummeling Sonic. But then Sakura came from the side and tried to ambush him with her Sword. Mecha Sonic warped out of the way and Sakura ended up hitting the wall with enough force, it slice the wall in the half. Mecha Sonic appeared behind her and Sakura slash and miss a second time. Sakura leaps up in the air and attempts to hit him with her Sword card.

While Sakura was keeping Mecha Sonic busy, Sonic jumped out of the room and tried to attack Mecha Sonic again. Only to be swatted away. Sakura continued to try to slash Mecha Sonic, while Sonic started to prepare his Light Speed Attack.

The next slash of Sakura sword was it's last, as when it finally connected to Mecha Sonic, he blocked her slah. Mecha Sonic grabbed Sakura by the throat and kicked her away, she flew pastSonic who was charging Light Speed Attack. Mecha Sonic flew after him, but Sonic had just finished charging his Light Dash.

"Ready...GO"

Sonic crashed into Mecha at blazing speeds, slamming him into the far wall. Sonic leapt back and prepared to charge another Light Dash. But this Mecha Sonic was prepared for it and started copying Sonic's move. Both combatants slammed into each other at light speed, faster than the human eye could see. From Sakuras point of view, all she could see were two blurs crashing into each other. But from Sonic and Mecha Sonic's points of view, the two of them were going at it with everything they had. Their clashed each other fist cause a shockwake knock Sakura away, Sonic then run around Mecha Sonic tries to confuse him

Sadly, Mecha Sonic had more to give than just speed. He grabbed Sonic and threw him up the ceiling and then kicked him into the wall. Sonic crashed into a wall and as he tried to get out, Mecha Sonic kicked him back as the wall is broken, Sonic stood up slowly and panted. Mecha Sonic grabbed his throat and slam him into the wall

"Now tell me! Where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Mecha Sonic demanded

"What...do...you want...with...it? Conquer...the world...or the...universe" Sonic choked. Mecha Sonic laughed evilly

"It's more than that. From the Phantom Ruby vision, i have known many universe are still existed. Once i have remained 3 Chaos Emeralds, i power the Chaos Emeralds along with the Master Emeralds up with the Phantom Ruby so i can transform to my final form. I have plan to destroy the Omniverse and recreate a new one. The Ruby told me that there a universe has many heroes such as The Super Smash Brother, The Digidestined with their Digital Monster, The Keyblade Wielders, The Rainbown heroes, The Scared Knights and of course the 8th princess of Kingdom Heart, Kari Kamiya. She and those foolish heroes are no match to me when i reach my final form. And there is another version of me, you, Shadow, and your friends exist in that universe, of course." Mecha Sonic said coldly, Sonic eyes windened in shock that the white tall figure is right, Mecha Sonic has a plan to destroy the Omniverse.

"Ready to die, Sonic" Mecha Sonic turned his free hand into a blaster and was ready to blow Sonic's head off.

"THUNDER, FIREY" Sakura comanded suddenl. The fire and thunder combined and hit Mecha Sonic from behind, knock him away. Sakura quickly grabbed Sonic and go to the portal door. Mecha Sonic growled from the sneak attack, follow them behind


	12. Into the 8 bit world

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Cardcaptor Sakura.**

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw that she was underwater, somehow. She look at herself and shocked, she is look like a 8 bit character. Then she look around Sonic was there with her, but something didn't seem right about him. He was shorter, rounder and a bit less detailed. And his fur was almost indistinguishable from the water surrounding them.

While a bit confused, Sakura was a fine swimmer and wasn't panicked that much. Sonic on other hand, had no idea how to swim and couldn't do anything but flail his arms as he sank like a rock. Luckily, Sakura grabbed Sonic and swam them up to the surface and onto dry land.

"Oh, man! That was a close one. I felt sure my goose was cooked that time. Thanks for saving me, Saki-Chan." Sonic thank her

Sonic looked at Sakura for the first time in this world. Sakura was so pixel-y.

"Errr...Wow. Saki-Chan, you're looking a little...retro at the moment." Sonic commented her look

"So are you!" Sakura giggles

"What do you mean "so do you"?" Sonic said in confusion

Sonic looked at himself for the first time in this world.

"What the heck? And I've put on some weight too. Man, this really sucks." Sonic exclaimed, look at his fat body

"I didn't know that you were fat before you had met me when i was young" Sakura said also in surprise

It wasn't just Sonic and Sakura. Everything about this world looked like a level out of a really old video game.

"What is this place anyways? It seems so...primitive. And how did we get here in the first place?" Sonic said, looking arround

Sakura explained what happened after their fight with Mecha Sonic.

"So you go into the portal door and it turned out it was covering something that sent us to this crazy place?" Sonic said, she nodded

"In that case, we must be in some weird alternate dimension or something. Now, the question is, how do we get out of here?" Sonic said rubbing his chin

"Well, we're not going to find out by standing around all day, Sonic-kun Let's go" Sakura said excitedly

Sakura and Sonic took off, looking for anything that might lead to a way out. After much traveling, the two of them stopped at a pit and looked into the distance, not seeing much for miles.

"Man, this place goes on forever! No sign of an exit, either." Sonic mumbled

Sonic looked down the pit but saw only water

"Nope. Nothing down there. Let's keep moving." Sonic sweat dropped

"Oh! What's this? It appears I have visitors!" a voice shouted out

Sonic and Sakura turned around and saw a Koopa from Super Mario Bros on all fours with a mustache and a pith helmet and the pink goomba follow him behind.

"I say, old chaps, would you two happen to be the rescue party sent by Professor Frankly?" the Koopa said

Both Sakura and Sonic had no idea what he meant and it showed on their faces. Well, it showed as much as it could when their faces were in 8-bit.

"Or did you enter the portal door under the haunted castle?" The Koopa said

"Uhmm... I think the second one is slightly more accurate." Sonic said

"Oh, confound it! I was really hoping I would finally be free of the infernal clutches of this painting and from having to crawl to move! Oh, woe is me."

"But who are you ?" Sakura asked the Koopa

"Me? Dear boy, I'm the world-renowned archaeologist, Professor Kolorado! Don't tell me you've never even heard of me, eh?" The Koopa said in shock

"Can't say that i have. Then again i haven't been in Mario world for long ( Sonic and his friend enter Mario world in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic)" Sonic said, scratch his fur

"Did you guy create this dimension ?" Sakura asked them

"Yes around 3 years ago. I decided to pay my old mentor, professor frankly, a visit at rougeport in our world. He was perusting through the documents regarding an extraordinary new dicovery located in deep haunted castle. Since Kooper is busy with an exam, i was without a trusty assistant. So Professor Frankly recommend Goombella here to take his place for his trip and she was happy to oblige, isn't that right" Kolorado explained

"Yes sir" Goombella replies

"Without hesitation we sallied forth into the hauted in human world and found the secret passage leading here. And, Alas, we have been stuck here ever since..." Kolorado said

"How long" Both Sakura and Sonic asked

"3 years, as i said before but if you want the precise amount of time, i can tell you using my stopwatch" Kolorado then show them stopwatch. "Eh? Oh confound this infernel contraption! The Blooming thing has stopped again"

"Oh come on, professor! Surely you are not bexing over that silly stopwatcg again ?" Goombella pouted

"I will have you know this stopwatch has never failed me. At least not until we came to this accursed place." Kolorado snapped

"Uh maybe it broken" Sonic said

"That's impossible, this. My boy It no ordinary stopwatch. It is, in facr a magical stopwatch. My Great-Great Grandkoopa, Professor Kansa. Foung it after an expedition in subcon. It has been passed down my famiky for Generation and it hasn't broken once." Kolorado explained

"Hmph that does seem pretty suspicious" Sonic mumbled

"Haven't you two tried to found a way out ?" Sakura asked them

"Ugh, we have looked like, everywhere in this stinking place ! Nothing! We did find one pipe deep Underwater. But it keep taking us back to the Begining of this world. We did come across a priceless gemstone underwater, but it will be worthless if we can't get outta here and it's just wierd since it wasn't there the first time we explored that area. Survival training helped us survive these past year. But our food supples have getting slimer and slimer. We absoluteru need to get out of here and fast or else we gonna end hp starving to death like all the other who are also stuck here" Goombella said,

"Who are the other that you are referring to" Sakura asked them

"Look behind you"

Sonic and Sakura turned around and see the people who are dead, only remained the bones cause she scream in fear. Sonic think about the gemstone that Goombella mentioned

"Anyway tell us about the gemstone" Sonic asled them

"Ah yes, quite an intriguing little trinket, i must admit, i have never seen anything quite like this. It's got a very otherworldy quality to it. I'm hoping to get a chance tk study it, if we get out of here" Kolorado said

"Otherworldly Quality. Can we see it, please ?" Sakura asked them. Goombella show the silver gemstone. Both Sakura and Sonic shocked

"A Chaos Emeralds !?"

"You know what this gem is ?" Kolorado asled them confusion

"We certainly do. I think we have also figured out why the Emerald Radar has been acting screwy. I hate to ask this, Can you please let us have that Chaos Emeralds !?" Sakura asked them

"But... This is an Important Archaeological Discovery. I can't give it away." Kolorado hesistance

"I know this is seems farfetched but it's actually a powerful ebergy source from my world. The dimension that i come from. I made a Desperate move and send them from Mobius to Tomoeda to prevent my enemy, Mecha Sonic from collecting them and destroy the Omniverse if he collect all of it. Now we are looking for them, Saki-Chan and i are trying to find them before he does. It's a long story but we are really need that Emerald" Sonic said, Sakura look at them with her cute eyes.

"Hmm...Well, you seem honest Enough...Okay then. I shall give it to you" Kolorado sighed. He then give the silver Chaos Emeralds to Sakura

"Well then, that take care of that mystery. Now all we need to do is find an exit to take us back to the haunted castle" Sonic said

"Captal Idea, old chaps. Lead the way i doubt you two could do any worse than we did" Kolorado teasing them. They took off and find the cliff, under it the water. Sonic then go into the water before he go back to the surface.

"Saki-Chan There is a warp pipe down there. Maybe it our ticket out of here" Sonic called her

"Sorry to interupt but that the pipe that we already tried. All it did was send us back to the entrabce of this world" Kolorado exclaimed

"We can still try. Alright Sonic-kun let go and check it out" Sakura said go into the water as Sonic follow her. Sakura grabbed Sonic and go to the pipe tries to escape the 8 bit world. Unforntunelly it send them back to the start. Sakura is swimming and out Sonic out of water. Kolorado and Goombella meet them

"Well, guy. I haye to say i told you so" Kolorado tell him

"I'm not give up there must be a away out of this place and i won't rest till i find it" Sonic said in determination, Sakura nodded in argeement. They took off again

4 minutes eariler in The Hauted castle.

Kero stopped follow them and go to the west doorway. He then witnessed Sonic and Sakura are fighting Mecha Sonic. Sakura grabbed him and went to the portal door as Mecha Sonic follow them. Kero are shocked to see this and fly back.

Present

Shadow is walking in the hall try to search the Chaos Emeralds. He stopped and sigh in annoyance

"Grrr...where is that Chaos Emerald? This maze is wasting my time!{"Grrr"}I'd much rather be taking down Mecha Sonic right about now. I'm a warrior, not some stinking lab rat!" Shadow growled, cross his arm

The three step down as Shadow startled he use chaos spear at Tomoyo, Syaoran but they dodge by ducked down

"Oh it's just you three! Why are you guys following me?" Shadow said, lowered his arm

"Shadow, why are you being such a jerk !? We are tries our best to help you but you Didn't Care. You almost killed us with your attack !" Tomoyo yelled in anger

"You only have yourselves to blame for following me. Just be thankful I didn't use my Chaos blast attack, or you would have been vaporised." Shadow said coldly

"You can't find it by yourself, Shadow. If you found them, Mecha Sonic would kill you for good" Syaoran said

"Listen, freak! I don't care what you asked me to do. I am perfectly capable of taking myself, so do me a favour and beat it, punk!" Shadow shouted. Syaoran look angry and summon his sword. Kero then interupted between them

"Guys, we have a problem. I saw Sonic and Sakura was fighting with Mecha Sonic and they went to the portal door" Kero said, shocked everyone. Before Syaoran could ask where Sakura is, Shadow interupted

"Tell me, Where is Mecha Sonic ?" Shadow demanded.

"Follow me if you want to see him" Kero said as everyone follow him, they go the west doorway

In 8 bit world

After many tries they failed and failed again.

"Just give up. Let face it, there is no way out of this place" Kolorado said

"I can't believe you would think that Nothing is Impossoble if you put it in your mind !" Sonic snapped at them

"I believe there gotta be way out of here" Sakura said

"We told you already, we triper checked here, there and everywhere. And there is no way to out of this place" Gombella sighed.

"Fine, then. Just sit there and quit. But Saki-chan and I are going to find a way out of here. One way or another!" Sonic said in anger

"There you are!" a voice shouted cause everyone attention

The four of them turned to see an 8-bit Mecha Sonic glaring at them.

"So this is where you were hiding. I should've known why that miserable excuse for a king felt this portal door was so important." Mecha Sonic said coldly

"And who's this seedy-looking fellow? I can't say I like the looks of him." Kolorado asked them

"That's Mecha Sonic. He's the someone else that Sonic-kun was telling you about." Sakura said

"Oh, so this is the hooligan that is after those Chaos Emeralds, eh? Well, he certainly won't be getting this one without a fight." Kolorado said

"How adorable. Another annoying talking turtle who doesn't know his place. I'll gladly shut that mouth of yours permanently, right before I pry that Chaos Emerald of your burning carcass!" Mecha Sonic said coldly

"What? How did know about our chaos emerald?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise

''Don't be so naive, little girl. Collecting the emeralds is my sole purpose. Its energy led me right to you. It was quite convenient, considering the waythis dimensionis affecting my other abilities. Now give me the emerald, so I can be done with you and this rotting rubbish heap of negative space." Mecha Sonic said coldly

"If you want it so badly, try and take it from us." Sonic challeage him

"I'll be sure to carve that on your headstone, Sonic!" Mecha Sonic growled, starts charging his spin dash, Sakura grabs Kolorado, Sonic grabs Goombella and they both jump dodging Mecha Sonic who comes to a screeching halt, turns and flies to the right. Sakura and Sonic drop Kolorado and Goombella, Kolorado bounces off the ground once lands on his back then gets back up

''Quick, you two! Hide!" Sonic odered them

"What? No way, Jose! I have to fight too!" Grombella protested

"Gomen but he's too dangerous! Please, just leave him to us" Sakura begged them

"Listen to them Goombella! I think we're in over our heads with this one!" Kolorado advised her

"Ohhh...fine. Kick him in the can for me, guys!" Goombella said.

Goombella and Kolorado jump behind a bush next to them, Mecha Sonic come from the left offscreen in ball form hitting the ground with an explosion. Sakura who the Dash card to run along with Sonic. Mecha Sonic flies high in the air from the left, midair spin charges then releases a massive yellow beamsending blocks flying, Sonic grabs a higher flying block, kicks it into Mecha Sonic stopping the attack, then ducks, and spin kicks another block at Mecha Sonic, sending him reeling.

"THUNDER" Sakura shot the thunderbolt energy at him, stunned Mecha Sonic for a while

Sonic then stops, letting Mecha Sonic spin farther away, jumps and kicks Mecha Sonic sliding across the ground and partially breaking it away as well. Mecha Sonic rises, and Sonic attempts to try kick him again but Mecha Sonic warps behind him, punching him but is then hit by Sakura with her Power Card. Sonic recovers from Mecha Sonic's punch, Sakura also jumps in as Sonic jump punched Mecha Sonic upward offscreen, Mecha Sonic warps behind Sakura, knocks her away then warps to dodge Sonic's ground pound and Sakura hits him from behind towards Sonic then they bounce him around three more times. On the fourth attempt Mecha Sonic uses his weakened Choas Blast sending Sonic away then warps behind Sakura and kicks her, warps, punches and approaches her, she counter with Windy and Thunder then use Power and Fight to punched him forward to Sonic who came from above and knocks him into the the ground.

Then Mecha Sonic immediately bursts from the ground, kicks Sakura , then throws a suspended block at Sonic, and launches the other two blocks at both of them, knocks Sonic away, extendeds his arm out grabbing Sakura drags her on the floor and kicks Sakura into three blocks then warps and performs Chaos Blast.

Sonic recovered from the last attack. Mecha Sonic and Sonic glared each other. They rush towards each other faster. The two collide leaving a crater as they rapidly punch each other at equal level then their punches collide and they both go aerial. Sonic and Mecha Sonic crash into each other twice, then on the third time continue fighting.

Sonic is then hit from higher than he is when he attempts to crash into Mecha Sonic and is carried with him through a castle wall, Sakura quickly enters as well. Inside Sonic falls through the roof of the castle, is spin dashed by Mecha Sonic then grabbed from afar by Mecha Sonic's arm, spin dashed on top of then rolled through and hits the jumping fire and kicked by Mecha Sonic. Sakura kicked Mecha Sonic, attempt to punch him, Mecha Sonic warp behind her, kicked her away,

"WINDY" the yellow skin woman attemp to tangle Mecha Sonic, he use his electric shockwave to counter it make the Windy disappeared. He then warp in front of her, punched her in the gut and jump back kicked to her chest, knock her into the wall and take the Silver Chaos Emeralds

Sonic spin dashed Mecha Sonictakes the emerald, slides under Mecha Sonic who intercepts him by warping knocking the emerald out of Sonic's possession, who then rolls into Mecha Sonic while he attempted to catch the falling emerald, perform Butterfly swist kicked knocks him into the jumping fire who leaps from the the ceiling as Sonic jumps from the floor. The two richochet three times with Mecha Sonic landing in front of Sonic, Sonic prepares a spin dash but Mecha Sonic simply extends his arms catching Sonic off guard, knocking him through several wall before hitting a larger wall, stronger wall. Screen shifts to Mecha Sonic who pulls Sonic back, warps and kicks him catching the emerald.

"Looks like I win again, Sonic. I now take this emerald as the spoils of my victory. My collection of the Chaos Emeralds is four" Mecha Sonic claimed is victory

'"Very well. One of the others has the emeralds. Not that this information will be of any use to you." Sonic smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mecha Sonic demaded

"Face it, Mecha Sonic. You have lost. This world has a curse on it that prevents anyone who enters from ever escaping. I may not have been able to stop you, but at least you can no longer hurt anyone now that you are trapped here and you can't take over the Omniverse now. Its over, Mecha Sonic!" Sonic yelled

"Hah hah hah! How preposterous! Have you learned nothing from our previous encounters? I possess all the data from you and your other deceased friends. Which means I have free reign over their abilities, including Shadow's power of Choas Control, which I will use to escape." Mecha Sonic laughed

"Oh SHOOT !" Sonic yelled

"Heh, I was going to kill you, but I think leaving you in this world is more satisfying. Forever trapped in here until you either starve or commit suicide. It truly is a fate worse than meeting death at my hand. And so, with these parting words, I bid you farewell and then i going to destroy the Omniverse" Mecha Sonic laughed

"_NO!"_

"'CHAOS CONTROL!"

Nothing happens, ? appears over Mecha Sonic's head. Mecha Sonic looks around repeats "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"It doesn't work... Hah the Chaos Emeralds it's useless now. And so it ends. I'll admit this is not the result I was hoping for. You can kill us if you want but then you'll be alone. Forever!_" Sonic shouted_

"'I would rather be alone than spend eternity with you worthless flesh sacks! I'm going to make your deaths as agonizing as possible!" Mecha Sonic growled angrilly

''NOW DIE!" Mecha Sonic yelled. Charges up then fires a massive yellow beam at the injured Sakura and Sonic. Meanwhile at the castle, everyone are in front of the portal door

"This is the place that Sakura and Sonic went to that door. I sense that a lot of negative energy in that door" Kero said look at the door

"Are you sure that Mecha Sonic went to that door ?" Shadow demanded

"Yes, i'm sure about that" Kero replied. Shadow then go into the door, Syaoran then follow him. Tomoyo then decided to follow but she see Kero stand there

"Kero-chan, you won't come with us" Tomoyo asked him

"No i just stay here to make sure something bad not happen" Kero answered, Tomoyo nodded before she hand Kero a phone call, then she enter the portal door. MEanwhile at 8 bit world, Sakura and Sonic were both exhausted from battling Mecha Sonic. Even with the 8 bit negative energy affecting Mecha Sonic's capabilities, he was still too much for our two heroes.

"So you're still alive, huh? You're both just like cockroaches. You just keep coming and I just keep squashing. Pitiful. No point in delaying the inevitable, then. Maggots like you don't deserve to be alive near me." Mecha Sonic said coldly

Mecha Sonic rose to the air and charged up a Spin Dash to finish them off. But then, Shadow appeared right in front of him and knocked him aside. He continued to teleport around Mecha Sonic, attacking him while he was too disoriented to fight back, finishing him with a flurry of Chaos Magic attacks before finishing him off with a Chaos Blast, taking the Emerald as it fell out of Mecha Sonic's clutches.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked in shock

"Don't think I'm here to save you. I'm only here for the Chaos Emerald and revenge upon Mecha Sonic." Shadow said

"Sakura-Chan" Syaoran and Tomoyo called

"Tomoyo-Chan, Syaoran-Kun" Sakura yelled in surprise. Tomoyo and Syaoran is checking on her, Sakura said that she was okay.

"Tomoyo, Li !? You're here too? Great! Now we're all stuck in here with Mecha Sonic!" Sonic sighed in annoyance

"Not to worry. I'll just drop you losers back outside and promptly warp back in to spray Mecha Sonic's parts across this painting. Besides, seeing how busted up you are, you would only be a burden to me, like always." Shadow smirked

"But, Shadow, you don't understand..." Sonic tries to say but Shadow use Chaos Control, nothing happen

"Why isn't it working?" Shadow said in confusion, look at the Silver Emeralds

"That's the problem, Shadow-san. Chaos control is useless here." Sakura said, sweat dropped

"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Shadow yelled angrily

"I was trying to, ya moron!" Sonic yelled back

"You're all just so eager to die, aren't you? Well, all you had to do was ask!" Mecha Sonic smirked

"Don't count on it." Shadow said, stand in fighting stance

Everyone leapt into action as our four heroes charged Mecha Sonic head on cause a big explosion. Mecha Sonic and Shadow fight each other, until he pound Shadow to the ground, warp behind Syaoran who attempt to attack him with sword, kicked him away. Sakura smacked him with her staff send him to the ground, attempt to hit him again before he caught the staff and punched her. Sonic spin kicked him from behind before do bolley kicked Mecha Sonic in the face. Shadow then arrived roundhouse kicked Mecha Sonic from behind and Sonic perform jump back kicked him. Syaoran use thunder attacked Mecha Sonic, Sakura kicked him away. Sonic use Sonic Wave cause large explosion, make Mecha Sonic dropped fours Chaos Emeralds. Sakura, Syaoran quickly take it

"You Dare to take my Chaos Emeralds. Now you will pay for what you have done !" Mecha Sonic yelled angrilly, burst energy. Sonic, Shadow, Sakura and Syaoran charge at him while Tomoyo is recording the battle, the heroes weren't doing so well. All four of them were putting up a decent fight against Mecha Sonic, but even with all the advantages at their disposal, Mecha Sonic still had an edge over them.

"Oh, I hate feeling so totally helpless here!" Goombella said in annoyance

"At last, there is nothing we can do. It's in their capable hands now. We need to be patient!" Kolorado told her

"Ugh! Forget it! That blue dude told us we could do anything if we put our heads to it! So, you're going over there and helping me think of something, Professor?" Goombella said as Kolorado shows stopwatch

"Oh! Uh... look at the time! I must be off for my afternoon tea! I must say cheerio, my good assistant!" Kolorado said, look at the stopwatch

"What? Don't chicken out on me, Professor! Besides, you said that isn't working at the moment!" Goombella snaoped

"All the more reason I try to fix it-" Before Kolorado could say anything Syaoran lands on Kolorado after being hit by Mecha Sonic. Kolorado drops the stopwatch and the stopwatch sends out a burst of energy make the 8 bit world back to normal

"What the heck just happened?" Sonic asked, look around

"By Jove! Grandpappy's stop watch seems to have done something rather extraordinary!" Kolorado sai, picking up the stopwatch

"Wow! Who'd have thunk it" Goombella said. Tomoyo phone begin to ring, she took it out

"Tomoyo, Oh Good, i can finally call you after many tries. I just sense the negative of that dimension you are in is disappeared" Kero said in loud speaker mode

"Ugh, a giant turtle just drop the watch and it make the pixel thing disappeared" Tomoyo answefed

"Well, perhaps now isn't a good time to talk about it. The negative energy is slowly returning as we speak. You all must hurry and find the nearest exit or else you'll remain trapped in there forever! find an exit and GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Kero yelled

The whole world had momentarily reversed colors as the negative energy began to return.

"Not one of you shall be leaving this place alive if I have anything to say about it! You stole my Chaos Emeralds " Mecha Sonic growled

Mecha Sonic turned his arm into a machine gun but before he could fire a single shot, Shadow warped behind him and knocked him down with a Chaos Blast, sending him about twenty feet away from our heroes. Meanwhile, Goombella and Kolorado began running for their lives.

"Gangway! Coming through! Geronimo! Banzai! Err, quite right!" Kolorado shouted

"Let go, hurry up before it change to pixel world again" Sonic yelled, grabbed Sakura and Syaoran, Shadow grabbed Tomoyo, Kolorado and Goombella

Everyone took off as fast as they could for the underwater pipe. It was the only thing in the painting that could be used as an exit.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away from me this time!" Mecha Sonic said

Mecha Sonic charged himself up and took off after them, machine gun blazing as he tried to fill them full of holes. But either through speed, skill, or extreme luck, not a single bullet hit. So Mecha Sonic switched weapons for a missile launcher and fired. Sonic who carried Sakura and Syaoran used Insta Shield to make the rocket right back at him! Mecha Sonic could barely defend himself from his own attack.

"Hey! I can see the exit! Dead ahead!" Sakura said pointed at the cliff

Good thing too, because the world shifted again and was slowly becoming more 8-bit. Everyone dived into the water (aside from Sonic who was unintentionally shoved in) and swam for their lives to the warp pipe (aside from Sonic who had to be carried by Sakura and Syaoran). Everyone made it just in time just as the Portal Door reverted to its previous state, including Mecha Sonic.

The negative energy takes hold once more in the 8 bit World. The heroes leap out of the door, but all but Shadow is crushed under Goombella added weight

"Thank gosh, you guy are okay" Kero sighed of relief. Mecha Sonic leap out of the door charging up an attack

"Shadow, get us out of here" Sonic shouted

"Chaos Control !"

All our heroes vanished in the blink of an eye as Mecha Sonic let loose an energy blast that hut dug through the foundation of the castle. The whole place shook as the rock it was standing on was breaking apart and the mansion was collapsing as it fell to the chasm below. All the ghosts got out while the getting was good.

* * *

**That all, thank you guy for read my story. Oh and one thing that the last 3 final Chapter of this story is connected to Kingdom Heart 2 Nintendo version: the 8th princess by CharlyCharlie18. And for CharlyCharlie 18 the final battle haven't not started yet, you should wait for it or write something more to make me have more time to finish it. So stay Tune **


	13. Shadow vs Mecha Sonic, HBH return

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Cardcaptor Sakura and the other.**

* * *

3 day later after the battle with Mecha Sonic in the 8 bit world, Mecha Sonic is really angry because his chaos Emeralds are stolen by them, he is determined to search the heroes to get his Chaos Emeralds back. Shadow, though they have 5 chaos emeralds, he doesn't trust them much and decided to go alone to search the remained two Chaos Emeralds. Kolorado and Goombella use their teleporter to go back to their world. Sakura like other day, happy with her friends. Sonic is mouning his friends death, decided to go sleep to forget about it

* * *

Sonic appear strange world, he take a walk look around, the fire surronded the ground and the tree. The castle is burned and destroyed, many hearts from kingdom heart are floating around but soon the purple red smoke destroyed it. He then running to find someone, he look at the blue sky, now it replaced by dark purple sky. He heard a large explosion, then he run to find the source of the sound that he heard. He stopped running and look around, he froze in shock as he see a dead bodies lies on the ground. Not only that but also see many of them are lying on the ground, It's the heroes from the Kingdom Heart universe such as the Super Smash Bros, the Digidestined, Rainbow Hero, the Pure Heart Princesses, six pokemon trainer and their Pokemon, an Acient Warrior name Caleb, the Sacred Knight and Sora, a Keyblade Wielder, they are killed by someone

'Who caused this happen' Sonic thought eyes windened in shock as he look at them

When he see another version of Sonic look younger than him (Sonic from Kingdom Heart Nintendo version is 15 while Sonic from this story is 21) lying on the ground along with his friends and a plant girl that he never met, the Chaos Emeralds from their universe is broken.

"No, Not again !" Sonic shake his head when look at his friends. He heard a burst of energy, he turned around and see Mecha Sonic while he in his final form break the Keyblade easilly then killed the boy wear green shirt with green hat. He then walk toward a brown hair girl who step back in fear know as 8th Princess, wearing a pale yellow sleeveless shirt with two white buttons, pink pants with white socks and red and white sneakers, her pick scarf was ripped apart, her keyblade is complete destroyed. Mecha Sonic then grab her by the throat, start choke her. Sonic see this and try to stop him, but only be swatted away. As The brown girl threw her last breath, Mecha Sonic dropped her and look at Sonic, who were stood up and give him a death glare after he killed the 8th Princess

"Mecha Sonic, What have you done to them ?" Sonic yelled angrily, give Mecha Sonic a death glare. Mecha Sonic not responed only laughed evilly, Sonic gritted his teeth, stood in fighting stance. He charge spin dash at Mecha Sonic, He simply side steppep and kicked Sonic, then swatted him to the mid air, he then slashed him with his swords many times, roundhouse kicked Sonic into the wall. Mecha Sonic use his Ruby power summon many laser cannon and rockets launchern and fire at him cause a exolosion, Sonic stood up and exshauted from the attack. His minions and hechmans appear behind him, he then charge attack and shot at him caused very large explosion. Sonic woke up in the white void, look around

"_It's seem you finally come here, the Prime"_ The white tall figure appeared

"What the, what was that all about ?" Sonic asked confused

"_The vision that you witnessed is the bad future when you failed to stop Mecha Sonic as he collect all Chaos Emeralds and transform into his Final form a__fter they defeated Xemnas and the Dark Master_" The white tall figure explained

"Who is that brown hair girl wear a yellow shirt ?" Sonic asked him

_"That girl names is Kari Kamiya, the 8th pure heart princess of Kingdom Heart and a keyblade wielder along with the Digidestined who also wielded the keyblade such as TK, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, girl Sora, Mimi, Joe, boy Sora and more. She is know as the Angel of Light, her light power can give someone and herself a boost of streght and speed. Another version of you met her when she is 4 as she lost in the forest, then other you save her from the bear and escaped the forest while Metal Sonic was attacking them. The heroes are with the Digidestined and the Keyblade Wielder are six Pokémon Trainers, four residents from Radiant Gardens, five residents from the Mushroom Kingdom, two monkeys with one ape, two swordsmen in green clothes, a bird hybrid girl, a girl pirate, a floating imp, four Star Fox members, two angels with opposite colors, a female bounty hunter, 3 kids with psychic powers, a thief with his dog, two twins mountaineers, a Robotic Operational Buddy, four Star Warriors, two residents from Dreamland, five special robots, a little astronaut with his little companions, two blue haired swordsmen, a flappy person, a super racer, a super soldier, two bear siblings with a red bird included, nine anthropomorphic animals know as another version of you and your friends, a Seedrian that you never met her, two yellow floating creatures and a guest character with his Pokémon and Digimon"_ White man explained (Sorry because I don't really remebered their name much so i write like this). Then he explained more about the Digimons Pokemons, the villains

"How did you know about me ?" Sonic asked

_"Well Sonic, i have watched you from the begining of your adventure, i know all of the events in your universe. I'm sorry for your friends are killed by Mecha Sonic. I can stop him but Mecha Sonic use the Ruby forces to prevent me to go to your dimension. I can only contact you in your dream" The white man said_

"So What are the heroes doing in their universe ?" Sonic asked

_"They are fighting their enemy know as Xemnas and the Dark Master in their universe. But they don't know about their true big threat are incoming for them even the Millenium Star. To prevent this happen, you must collect remained 2 Chaos Emeralds, you already have 5 Chaos Emeralds, right." _The white man said, Sonic nodded

_"Well use your Super form to finish him off before it get worse, you still has time, the Prime" _the white man said, started to disappeared.

* * *

Sonic woke up from the dream. As he is thinking about the Chaos Emeralds, Sakura and Kero burst into their room.

"Sonic-kun, Did you know where are Tomoyo and Meiling ?" Sakura asked him, worried

"No, i don't see them anyhwere, what happen to them?" Sonic said with a bit shocked

"I don't know, i searched them everywhere, including in Syaoran house" Sakura told him, ther tear slowly fall down after her friends, Sonic started to comfort her like most big brother did, he hugged her, rubbed her hair softly

"I enter their room, i search them everywhere but i don't find them" Kero added.

"Dang it, we gotta find them. There must be someone kidnapped them" Sonic said while comforting Sakura. In the Afternoon, since Shadow went alone to find the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, Sakura, Syaoran and Kero are searching Tomoyo and Meiling, they are go everywhere to find them. Despite their best effort, they can't find Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Sonic, i see there is note in the Tomoyo front door" Kero exclaimed, point to the note. Sonic grabbed it and read it

_Dear blue hedgehog, we have those two little girls now, they are in our fortress now. Bring all of the Chaos Emeralds that you have collected to our fortress or you won't able to be see them again_

sign

the HBH

Sonic look at the letter and froze in shock, It's the Hard Boiled Heavies. How couldn't that be, they are destroyed by him and younger version of him (Classic Sonic)

"What is this, What the letter say ?" Syaoran asked him

"It's the Hard Boiled Heavies, my old enemies, They have Tomoyo and Meiling" Sonic said, Sakura covered her mouth in shock, the Hard Boiled Heavies have returned, she thought they were destroyed when she was 6 as she had listened to Sonic adventure story. Sonic then explained the Hard Boiled Heavies to Kero and Syaoran.

"They kidnapped Meiling and Tomyo because they want the Emeralds" Syaoran exclaimed

"Hai, they wall all of it. As least that they didn't want the Phantom Ruby anymore. But we got to save them before it too late, Let go. They must have a Chaos Emeralds mean we know their location" Sonic said, pulled out the Emeralds Radar, checking it, everyone look at the radar

"It's located in the forest, in Tomoeda" Kero said, look at the Radar

"Then let's go, we gotta find them" Syaoran said. Everyone took off as they run into the forest in Tomoeda. Meanwhile Shadow On the beach of a seemingly uninhabited island filled with jungle surrounding a large volcano, Shadow stands alone. His mind wanders to days long past, as he gazes upon the thick vegetation in front of him. He pulls out a locket with a small heart on it and thinks about the closest thing he's had to a friend in over 50 years. Shadow sighs as he considers whether or not she would approve his decision.

"Maria, Rouge" Shadow says, "was it right of me to leave the others like I did?"

He clenches his fist and tries to push down the doubt.

"No! I can't go back on my decision now! What's done is done! Sonic and his new friends can take care of themself! I need to concentrate on what's more important. And that's finding the Chaos Emeralds and destroying Mecha Sonic once and for all! He'll pay dearly for what he's done. For what he did to me! I swear it! I know the sixth Emerald is around here somewhere. I must find it quickly."

Shadow closed his eyes and focused on pinpointing the location of the sixth Chaos Emerald. But then he heard the unmistakable whistle of a missile coming right at him. Shadow dodged just in time, before the missile hit where he was standing and exploded.

Shadow looked back and saw the source of the missile, the unmistakable visage of Turbo Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic let out an evil laugh before speaking to the black and red hedgehog.

"Hello there, Shadow." Mecha Sonic greeted. "Fancy meeting you out here in the middle of nowhere all by your lonesome. Finally decided to ditch your worthless friends to look for the last few Chaos Emeralds?"

"That's none of your business!" Shadow shouted. "Regardless, you saved me the trouble of looking for you. Now it's payback time, Mecha Sonic!"

"I would love to play games with you, Shadow, but I am on a tight schedule right now. So how about we cut to the part where you tell me where Sonic and my Chaos Emeralds are?" Mecha Sonic demanded

Instead of saying anything, Shadow charged himself with Chaos Energy and gave Mecha Sonic a death glare.

"In a loyal mood, are we? No matter. I'll just beat the information out of you instead. Show me what you've got, "Ultimate Life Form!" Mecha Sonic challenge him

Meanwhile in the fortress

Sonic, Sakura, Syaoran and Kero arrive in the fortress thanks to the Emeralds Radar. They are entering the fortress as they are fighting Eggman previous robot minions. Sakura use her Thunder card to destroyb mob of the badniks, Syaoran use Fire spell to attack the Moto bug, Keroberos use his wing to swipe the crabs away. Sonic perform Sonic Wake to clear the robots, use his Boost to burst toward large group of motobug and buzzbomber. He then crashed the metal door with his boost. He then let everyone enter in the fortress. The light then turned on show the badniks and 2 member of Hard Boiled Heavies know as Heavy Gunner and Heavy Rider. The Eggman robots then charge toward them, the heroes jump out of the way. Heavy Gunner fire the missle at Sakura, she blocked it with her shield and counter him with her Windy and Thunder attack, Syaoran kicked Heavy Gunner away. Sonic are racing with Heavy Rider before they attacking each other. Kero shot the fireball, she use her giant metal flail to blocked the fireball. Heavy Gunner hit Sakura with his Bazooka then kicked Syaoran away, He recovered quickly use

"Raitei Shourai" He use his thunder attack as Heavy Gunner fire the missle cause an explosion. Heavy Gunner get blinded by the smoke, Sakura and Syaoran run past toward the smoke. Syaoran slash him with his sword caused Heavy get stunned. Sakura use Power and Fight card to hit him many times. Keroberoes knocked Heavy Rider out of Jimmy. Sonic get a chance, charge toward her. Heavy Rider use her metal flail to attack him. Sonic dived down and use the caipoeira kicks to strike Heavy Rider, he then knocked her away using Tornado kick and Jump Back Kick. Keroberos use his fire breath to burn Jimmy down, use his wing to swiped it away and shot the fireball cause a explosion. Sakura kicked Heavy Gunner to the midair

"Raitei Shourai"

"THUNDER"

The blue and yellow thunder combined into a powerful thunderbolt hit Heavy Gunner directly cause an explosion, tear his body apart. Sonic elbow punched Heavy Rider before do 360 degrees kicked her (know as Spinning heel kick) and axe stomped her to the floor.

"Wind Arrow!" Sonic create the blade of the wind, slash her in half, destroyed the robot. The heroes then clear the reamined robot then go to the next door in front of them

Meanwhile in the beach, Shadow had barely enough time to outrun the barrage of bullets Mecha Sonic fired.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted before disappearing.

Mecha Sonic knew what Shadow was going to do. He was going to appear behind him to attack. So instead, Mecha Sonic turned around and delivered an uppercut just as Shadow appeared. Shadow was sent launching to the air and Mecha Sonic teleported after him. Before he could appear, Shadow opted to return the favor.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow exploded with Chaos Energy just as Mecha Sonic appeared above him. The blast wasn't enough to seriously harm him, but it did push him back, giving Shadow enough time to warp back to the ground.

Mecha Sonic turned his arms into dual missile launchers and summon rocket launcher by th Ruby and fired fourteen missiles at Shadow's direction. Shadow dodged thirteen of them. As for the fourteenth one, he caught it with his hands and stopped it from making contact with him. But just barely, as the missile kept going and Shadow had to struggle to keep it away from his face.

With all of his strength, he managed to turn it around, pointing it at Mecha Sonic, and let go, returning the missile back to its sender. Mecha Sonic turned his arm into a plasma cannon and fired a shot at the missile, destroying it. He then opened fire on Shadow with that energy cannon, peppering the beach with craters.

Having enough of Shadow dodging his attacks, Mecha Sonic charged right for him.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted then threw a Chaos Spear directly at his enemy. But Mecha Sonic just warped out of its path and right behind Shadow, delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. Shadow was sent sprawling through the sand. By the time he got up, he barely had enough time to dodge Mecha Sonic's next attack.

Mecha Sonic had shot his hand on an extending cable trying to grab him. But Shadow stepped out of the way and grabbed the cable. Shadow yanked it, trying to pull Mecha Sonic closer to him. It would've worked, if it hadn't been for Mecha Sonic activating his thrusters and stopping himself from falling to the ground.

A surge of electricity traveled through the cable and Shadow wasn't fast enough to let go in time. Shadow yelled in agony as he was being shocked, right before the cable started pulling back to Mecha Sonic with him in tow. Mecha Sonic threw Shadow off of him and into a large rock that was lying on the beach. Shadow left an impact on the rock before falling back into the sand.

Shadow got back up and glared at Mecha Sonic.

"Still standing?" Mecha Sonic asked. "I see you're still as hard to kill as you were back on Mobius. Which reminds me, I never did get to thank you for all the toys you and your worthless friends gave me that day."

Mecha Sonic's mocking of his friends made Shadow even angrier. He turned around and lifted the massive boulder he crashed into. And with a roar of rage, he threw it right at Mecha Sonic. But the robot just flew into it and smashed his way through as if it weren't even there. Shadow suddenly realized what it was about this moment that reminded him of back then. As Mecha Sonic smashed through the rock, he was armed with wrist-mounted mini-guns. The minugun it remind him in these day

* * *

_At the top secret facility owned by the Guardian Units of Nations known as the GUN Fortress, Shadow, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega, recognized by the rest of G.U.N as "Team Dark", hid in the secret armory located at the bottom floor. This room stashed weaponry and vehicles that the world has never seen before. Things that would make a tank look like a wind-up car and an AK-47 like a water pistol._

_There were only two things in this room more dangerous than its weapons: Team Dark themselves and the Chaos Emerald they were entrusted to guard with their lives._

_Shadow paced as Rouge and Omega stood on guard, waiting for Mecha Sonic to burst through the reinforced doors. Rouge was the only one armed with one of the weapons, a type of automatic rifle that, instead of firing bullets, fired balls of charged plasma energy that expand exponentially on contact and fired 500 rounds a minute. The other two left the weapons alone, feeling that they were unnecessary for the Ultimate Life Form and the Ultimate E-Series Robot._

_"Query." Omega stated. "Why must we remain here like cowards and wait for Designated Target: Mecha Sonic to come to us?"_

_Shadow had stopped pacing._

_"I agree." Shadow said. "The most powerful being in the world doesn't sit on the sidelines and let others fight their battles for him."_

_"Might I remind you two," Rouge began, "that there is more at stake here than your egos?"_

_Rouge pulled out the red Chaos Emerald. It glowed with powerful energy as she held it up to them._

_"Mecha Sonic already has five of these. If he gets his hands on this one, he'll be one step closer to attaining perfection. And there won't be _any _Life forms or E-series Robots capable of stopping him."_

_"I still don't see why we can't go up there and take care of it now, rather than leaving what remains of G.U.N to die like dogs at the hands of Mecha Sonic." Shadow said._

_As if to punctuate his point, faint gun fire and explosions could be heard in the levels above them, followed by screams of terror and pain._

_"We're here because we're the most powerful G.U.N agents left. And these weapons are our best bet against that psychotic tin can. Speaking of which, I wish you'd take something to defend yourself. I could understand why the walking arsenal over there wouldn't need one..."_

_"Compliment accepted." Omega said._

_"...but I really don't get why you can't be bothered to just grab a gun."_

_"They're beneath me," Shadow explained._

_"Oh really? Well, I remember a point where they weren't too 'beneath you' to use. All the time."_

_"Before, it seemed faster and more convenient to pull a trigger rather than shout 'Chaos Spear' repeatedly. But constantly having to reload became annoying. So I decided to fall back on what came naturally."_

_"You do remember that you are about as natural as I am, correct?" Omega asked._

_That managed to elicit a chuckle out of Rouge. "You two got me to laugh? It really must be the end of the world."_

_The screams and the explosions were heard again, louder and closer this time._

_"Mecha Sonic arrival: imminent." Omega said.  
_

_Rouge gave Shadow the Chaos Emerald. She cocked her Plasma Rifle and pointed it at the door. Despite being a trained G.U.N agent who has taken on gods and monsters, Rouge was actually shaking as she held her gun. Shadow never saw Rouge of all people show fear before. He decided to help alleviate them the only way he knew how._

_He walked up to a shelf where the guns were presented and spotted a simple pistol. A Glock 17 semi-automatic to be precise. He picked it up and expected it, looking for anything that might make it stand out. But he couldn't find anything special about it._

_"I wonder what this is doing down here." Shadow said aloud._

_Rouge turned and saw the pistol in Shadow's hand. "That's a taser." She explained._

_"What?"_

_"It's a high-power taser designed to look like a gun. Check the magazine."_

_Shadow did as she instructed and saw that the magazine was actually a very powerful battery._

_"That thing is supposed to have over a billion volts of electricity. Enough to conduct through, well, just about anything really. Perfect for dealing with body armor. It's literally like shooting lightning."_

_"Not bad," Omega said, almost sounding impressed._

_Shadow seemed to agree with him as he put the battery back in and took it with him._

_The gunfire and explosions were now coming from outside the door. Not over their heads, but in the next room._

_"Guys," Rouge started. "I just wanted to say, if this is it..." she seemed to hesitate on what to say next before deciding to blurt out what's on her mind. "If this is it, I'm happy that we became friends."_

_Shadow wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. But, as Mecha Sonic came closer, there was only enough time for a curt "Likewise."_

_"Affirmative," Omega said._

_It might not seem like much, but Rouge knew that it meant a lot coming from these two._

_Something started to bang the steel doors over and over again. With each knock, the door caved in more and more. Team Dark got in position for what was sure to be the fight of their lives._

_Finally, the door gave way and Mecha Sonic flew in, guns blazing._

* * *

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow teleported just before Mecha Sonic opened fire. Mecha Sonic turned around and started shooting behind him, expecting Shadow to be there. But instead, Shadow warped to what would've been right in front of him and grabbed him from behind. Grunting, Shadow flipped the murderous robot over and kicked him into the sand beneath them.

"Chaos Lance!"

Shadow fired a Chaos Lance, a more powerful version of his Chaos Spear, directly at Mecha Sonic. The attack exploded as soon as it hit the ground.

Shadow landed right where the attack connected, standing at the very center of a deep black crater. He couldn't find any remains of Mecha Sonic, until he looked up and saw him standing a few yards in front of him. He was completely undamaged by the Chaos Lance, as he simply warped out of the way.

"I am going to make you suffer for what you've done!" Shadow shouted.

"Hah!" Mecha Sonic laughed. "Don't count on it."

The two of them rushed towards each other. An explosion was created as these two's Chaos charged fists parried the other's.

Back at the fortress, the heroes are comfronting Heavy Shinobi and Heavy Magician. Sonic and Syaoran are fighting Heavy Shinobi while Sakura and Kero fighting Heavy Magician

"Watch out for the shuriken, Li-kun" Sonic called. Syaoran hear this and jump out of the way as Heavy Shinobi throw the shurikens at him. Heavy Shinobi charge toward them and slashed them with his sword, Syaoran block it. They fight each other in sword fight. Sakura block the laser attack from Heavy Magician and counter her with the Thunder cards, Heavy Magician is get stunned by the electricity, Keroberoes get a chance as he crash into Heavy Magician. Back at Sonic and Syaoran, Shinobi downward slashed make Syaoran barely block it, he flipped behind Syaoran and kicked him away

"Darn it, why he can not be beaten" Syaoran growled, Heavy Shinobi charge at him prepare another slash. Sonic arrived, kicked the Egg robo into the wall. Sonic look at Syaoran hang his hand to Syaoran, he seem hesitantly at first but a few seconds later, he take Sonic hand and get up.

"Thanks" Syaoran smiled, Sonic give him a thumb up. Heavy Shinobi get up prepare his sword and the shurikens, Sonic and Syaoran stood in fighting stance

"We should work together, Li-kun." Sonic said fist clenched, Syaoran nodded pick up his Jian Sword and glare at Heavy Shinobi.

Heavy Magician kicked Keroberos away and dodge Sakura Firey attack. She use her illusion power to confuse them. Luckilly Sakura has the Illusion card, she used it to transform the illusion created by Heavy Magician back to normal, she kicked her and slashed Heavy Magician several times with Sword card, she then spin kicked her into the wall. Keroberos shot a large Fireball cause a big explosion. Heavy Magicican survived the fireball and run toward them

Syaoran is dodging Shinobi attack, Sonic take a chance to use Spin attack to ram Heavy Shinobi in the back, give him an uppercut, hook kicked Shinobi away.

"Li, i will distract him a bit, use your Thunder and Fire to hit him in his core in the body, it's his weak point" Sonic told him, Syaoran nodded. Sonic took of, dodge the Shinobi slashed before he run around the robot make him stood in confuse

"Kashin Shourai, Raitei Shourai" Syaoran combining the fire and thunder into a powerful wave energy, hit the Shinobi directly as Sonic stop running. The robot stand up slowly and charge at them. Sonic use boost to crashed the frozen ice, dodging upward slashed from Heavg Shinobi then drop kicked the robot and bounce him with Syaoran three times before Sonic stomp kicked the ninja robot into the floor.

Sakura use the Shot to shot the beam of light toward the magician robot. She barely dodge it but she is hit by Keroberos. Sakura land a punch Heavy Magician face using the Power card.

"WINDY, FIREY, WATERY, EARTHY, THUNDER" She commanded the elemental cards. The Windy, Watery and Earthy tied Heavy Magician. The Firey and Thunder charge at the robot, Keroberoes shot a large fireball again combine it into an powerful energy beam hitting Heavy Magician directly caused a large explosion destroyed her. Sonic and Syaoran both punched Heavy Shinobi in the body, Sonic perform Blue Tornado with electricity based on his speed, electrotce the ninja robot. Syaoran was shooting the thunder attack while Sonic was peforming Sonic Wave. The attack hit Heavy Shinobi, tearing the robot apart.

"Okay let face the Heavy King everyone" Sonic said, as the other nodded went to the final door

Back on the island, Shadow was still dealing with robot troubles of his own. His battle with Mecha Sonic had turned this once idyllic beach into a war zone. The sand was painted with large craters and scorch marks, turning it into a nearly even mixture of black and white. Large boulders were reduced to mere rubble, trees were ripped and peppered the landscape, and the silence was cut by the shrill cries of panicking animals who could sense the impact of the battle miles away from it.

Shadow stood up glaring at Mecha Sonic. He was breathing heavily and covered in bruises. Mecha Sonic on the other hand hardly looked worse for wear.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Mecha Sonic asked coldly. "Is the so-called 'Ultimate Life Form' unable to keep up?"

Shadow growled at his enemy but otherwise did nothing.

"Not surprising. You couldn't even defeat me with the help of your pathetic little friends. Which reminds me, how about you tell me where they are and I promise to make your death painless."

"I'd rather die!" Shadow declared.

"Is that so? Well then, it looks like we're right on schedule.

Mecha Sonic transformed his arm into a gun and fired. Shadow barely had enough energy to dodge his bullets. No, they weren't bullets. It wasn't a standard gun. It was a type of automatic rifle that, instead of firing bullets, fired balls of charged plasma energy that expanded exponentially on contact and fired 500 rounds per minute. As Shadow dodged and leapt over the explosions, he suddenly remembered where it came from.

"That gun..."

Mecha Sonic had stopped firing to show off his weapon.

"Hmm? Do you like it? A gift from your girlfriend back at GUN Fortress. It's not bad, but it pales in comparison to what the other one gave me. What were their names again? They were both so worthless I couldn't bother to remember them. Then again, I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. Because soon, there won't be anyone left to remember them. Just like there won't be anyone left to remember you, Sonic, or anyone else."

Shadow clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. He didn't make any sudden movements. Instead, he placed his hand over one of the rings on his wrist and slowly began to slide it off...

* * *

_The secret armory of the GUN Fortress was nearly decimated. Guns were riddled with bullet holes, armored vehicles torn to scraps, fires scattered throughout the room, and Team Dark on its last legs._

_E-123 Omega was on its back, Mecha Sonic staring down at him. Rouge and Shadow were on the floor, Rouge's weapon absorbed into Mecha Sonic near the beginning of the fight. Mecha Sonic made good use of it wrecking the arsenal._

_Shadow however still had his taser. He strained to lift the barrel and pointed right at the temple of the psychotic metal menace. Shadow pulled the trigger and a bullet sized electrode burst out of the nozzle with the speed of an actual bullet. But ultimately, it's speed didn't matter._

_In the one microsecond it would've taken to struck Mecha Sonic, the robot grabbed the wire the electrode was connected to and stopped it dead in its tracks before it hit him. The taser soon crumbled into dust, starting with the electrode in Mecha Sonic's grip as he absorbed it into his systems._

_Shadow looked down at what used to be his weapon before being sucker punched by an extending hand on a cable. The hand grabbed Shadow and pushed him up against the wall, where it hit him with over one billion volts of electricity._

_"Shadow!" Rouge cried over Shadow's screams.  
_

_Shadow survived, but just barely. As he slumped to the floor, he strained to look up at the metal monster towering over his friend. Omega saw what Mecha Sonic did to Shadow and let loose with a hail of bullets from his wrist cannons. Mecha Sonic didn't even seem to notice them as he grabbed Omega's chassis and lifted him up so they were staring eye to eye._

_"You seem familiar." Mecha Sonic said while still being shot at. "Tell me, who are you?"_

_Omega had stopped firing and answered his question._

_"I am Omega, the __ultimate E-series robot! I am the greatest of all of Eggman's creations and I will prove that today by destroying you!"_

_Omega switched out his wrist cannons for missile launchers and fired them point blank at Mecha Sonic's face. The explosion rocked the entire room, and it was impossible to see either of them through the smoke._

_"Omega!" Rouge shouted._

_Shadow looked up at concern. He had no way to know if his friend's plan had worked. Or if he survived._

_Then noises came from the smoke. Mechanical whirring followed by metal landing on metal. Neither Rouge nor Shadow breathed as they waited for whoever was making that sound to appear out of the smoke._

_Both of them gasped at the sight of their friend, damaged but alive. As he stepped out of the smoke, he put his hands on his hips in a triumphant pose._

_"Mission accomplished." The robot said proudly._

_Rouge and Shadow couldn't be happier to hear that. Rouge was so overjoyed she just started laughing. Shadow just hung his head behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. Shadow closed his eyes as the nightmare was finally over._

_Then the sound of crunching metal and Rouge's screaming snapped him out of it. He looked in front of him to see Omega with a blue fist bursting out of his chest. Omega didn't say anything as the fist began to lift him off the ground and Mecha Sonic stepped out behind him. Omega began to convulse, as Mecha Sonic was absorbing all his weapon systems from the inside out._

_"Ah, yes. The E-series robots. A useless line that the good doctor completely forgot about."_

_As the color faded from Omega's eyes, Mecha Sonic pushed his other hand through him and then ripped him in half. He tossed aside the two pieces of Omega like trash._

_"I have no doubt I will completely forget about you as well."_

_Mecha Sonic turned to Rouge and Shadow._

_"Now for you two. I will only say this one more time. Give me the Chaos Emerald!"_

_Shadow struggled to get up to his feet but he managed to succeed. As he stood, he reached behind him and pulled out the sixth Chaos Emerald._

_"Shadow! Don't!" Rouge begged._

_A single bullet barely grazed her ear, but it was enough to keep her quiet._

_"Well, it would appear that you survival instincts are kicking in. Now bring the Chaos Emerald to me."_

_Shadow didn't move from his spot. He didn't move at all._

_"Did I stutter? Bring it to me! NOW!"_

_Again Shadow didn't bring the Emerald to him. Instead, he reached for his rings, his power limiters, and slowly took them off._

_After using the Chaos Emerald's power to heal himself, Shadow exploded with red Chaos Energy. Yelling at the top of his lungs as power surged all over his body._

_"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!..."_

* * *

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER" Shadow yelled angrilly, power up himself after remove his inhibitor ring. Shadow blasted towards Mecha Sonic faster than the robot could react. He tackled him into the ground and as they slid through the sand, Shadow struck him with a barrage of point-blank Chaos Spears. He hurled him into the sky and Shadow attacked with a series of kicks and punches, hurtling him through the air before repeatedly snapping his fingers and attacking him with Chaos Magic. Shadow then teleported right above the robot.

"Chaos Lance!"

The Chaos Lance threw Mecha Sonic into the ground, where it exploded upon impact. Shadow landed on him and began to pummel him further in. Once they were about ten feet deep, Shadow poured everything he had into this next attack.

"Chaos Blast!"

The explosion created a crater more than 30 feet deep. Shadow grabbed the robotmachine and threw him out of the crater and back on to land. Shadow jumped after him and intentionally landed on his arm, severing it from the rest of him.

Shadow glared down. He didn't say anything. He just lifted his hand and charged another Chaos Spear to finish him off. Unfotunely Mecha Sonic used the Ruby power make the bolt explode.

"Nice try, ultimate lifeform. Now it's my turn" Mecha Sonic laughed, his red purple aura glowing aroung him blasted toward Shadow in Light Speed, he punched Shadow really hard in the gut, he summon eight pointed laser cannon, fire at him, hurled the black hedgehog into the sky. Mecha Sonic attack him with series of kicks and punchs like Shadow had done to him, he then summon 20 bazookas and Laser cannon above Shadow and shot at him create a large explosion. Mecha Sonic grabbed Shadow neck and ram. him into the ground many times. Mecha Sonic threw all of his attack into the ultimate lifeform before he landed Shadow a hard kicked in the stomach. Shadow look drained and injured try to get up his vision started to blur and he could feel his attack weakening. Shadow fell on his knees, propping himself up with his arms and trying not to pass out.

"Hmhmhm. HAHAHAHA! What sort of Ultimate Life Form can't even handle his own power?!"

Mecha Sonic started to walk toward. It was a slow and difficult process but he was succeeding. Shadow tried to stop him, to finish him off, but Mecha has the Phantom Ruby. He landed face first as Mecha Sonic stood tall and stared down at him.

"I admit, you almost had me going there. But in the end, you're still just another puny flesh sack. You never stood a chance against me."

Mecha Sonic turned his one arm into a laser cannon along with seven pointed laser cannon in the midair and pointed it at Shadow, the last thing he heard was Mecha Sonic's cold mocking voice, Shadow is almost out of energy

"Say goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow use all the remained energy from his body

"C..haos...Con...TROl"

He disappeared along with his inhibitor rings. Mecha Sonic lowered his arm make the other laser cannon disappeared.

"You can run but you can't escape me" Mecha Sonic laughed evilly, before he disappeared

* * *

**The heroes defeat the 4 Hard Boiled Heavy member, they will face Heavy King in the next chapter to save Tomoyo and Meiling also to get the 6th Emeralds. After save Tomoyo and Meiling, they will searching for the last Emeralds. Meanwhile Shadow is exshauted after the last battle of Mecha Sonic so he can't go with them. Will Sonic and the other stop Mecha Sonic from collecting 7 Chaos Emeralds as he want to destroy the Omniverse**


	14. The Final Chaos Emerald, Metallix appear

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Cardcaptor Sakura.**

* * *

After Shadow use Chaos Control to escape Mecha Sonic, he landed in Tomoeda street, he was too exhausted to move, he then fall unconsious after the fight in the forest, while Mecha Sonic is watching the heroes in Kingdom Heart, he stopped watching

"This gonna be interesting" Mecha Sonic said before he disappeared use the Ruby power

Meanwhile in the fortress Sonic, Sakura, Syaoran and Kero comfronted the Heavy King, who stood here and wait for them

"Ah Sonic the Hedgehog and your worthless friends, you finally arrived" Heavy King said.

"Where is Tomoyo and Meiling ?" Syaoran demanded, Heavy King laughed

"Here i will show you" Heavy King said, press the button show Tomoyo and Meiling are on the glass cage

"Sakura-Chan, Syaoran-Kun" Tomoyo and Meiling called their friends

"Tomoyo-Chan/Meiling-Chan" Sakura and Syaoran called them. Sonic clench his fist when he see this

"What do you want with them, Heavy King ?" Sonic demanded, his voice in anger

"I kidnapped them to distract you come here, Now handed me the Chaos Emeralds" Heavy King said

"No, The Emeralds is our. We can't let you have them" Sonic said, stood in fighting stance

"If you insist, i gonna to take them alone" Heavy King power up himself use a Chaos Emeralds that the HBH found it earlier

"He has a Chaos Emeralds ?" Sakura said, surprised, Syaoran summon his sword ready to fight him. Heavy King pull out his sword away from his cloak, he charge to Sakura who was yelp in suprise. Syaoran see this and quickly block his attack. They slashed each other into their sword, Heavy King downward slash, Syaoran jump into his sword and kicked the robot in the face. Sonic ran toward him, curled into a ball, hit him from back, spin kicked him. Heavy King power up himself, shot a lot of energy balls at them. They barely dodge it until Sakura use her Power Card to punched him, make him to stop the attack. Heavy King blocked Syaoran thunder attack, punched him in the gut. Keroberos rammed his wing into his body, slam him into the wall. Heavy king punched his face make the gaint lion stunned and kicked him away. Sonic perform diagonal flying kick into the robot face like mateor smash. Heavy King use weakened Chaos Blast to knock him away

"You have Chaos Power !?" Sonic asked in surprise

"Ah yes, i know that black hedgehog movement so i learn it" Heavy King said. Keroberos shot the fireballs at the robot, he quickly deflected it with his sword. Keroberos act quickly as he use his wing to swatted him. Heavy King recovered quickly then slashed Keroberos knock him into the wall. Sakura kicked him from behind, smashed him with her staff

"EARTHY, THUNDER" Sakura yelled as the large rocks appear from the flooe and hit him in the body, followed by the lightning. Sonic perform Blue Tornado along with the rocks that Sakura summoned, he threw it to Heavy King cause an explosion. When the smoke clear show Heavy King with red aura glowing around him.

"Ready for round 2' Heavy king said, laughed evilly

Meanwhile Mecha Sonic in the mountain, he started to scan the last Chaos Emeralds

"It's in another world, clever Shadow but i have a Phantom Ruby so i can travel to that world" Mecha Sonic laughed before he summon the portal use his Ruby power, he went through it as the Portal disappeared.

Back at Fortress the heroes are fighting Heavy King. He kicked Sonic away, Syaoran do side wing downward slashes attack, Heavy King flipped away and kicked Syaoran, Keroberos shot the flame at Heavy King, he jumped out of it and kicked Kero from behind. He tries to pucnh Sakura, she grabbed the robto arm and throw him into the wall. Heavy King quickly recovered charge toward her and ram his arm into Sakura. Tomyo and Meiling watch this and froze in shock, Tomoyo wondered is Sakura alright. Sonic landed a punched into Heavy King face, knock him away from Sakura. He charge into spin dash and hit his body. Heavy King slammed his hand into Sonic gut into the floor.

"Sonic-Kun" Sakura yelled.

"Raitei Shourai" Syaoran yelled push his Jian into the paper charm, fire the blast of yellow electricity, knocked Heavy King away, he run toward Sonic and help him up

"You okay, Sonic" Syaoran asked the blue hedgehog

"I'm alright, thank for the help, Li-Kun" Sonic thank him, give him a thumb up. Heavy King fire laser beam at them, Sonic quickly pushed Syaoran away to dodge the laser attack. Syaoran charge toward Heavy king, swing his sword into the robot head, Heavy King block his attack, using his word. They continues to slashed each other sword until Syaoran dived down from swing slash from Heavy King then give the robot an uppercut. Sonic jump toward him and punched Heavy King in the face, he curled into the ball attack him multiple time

"Sonic Wave" Sonic shot the enrgy wave knock Egg Robo away. Heavy King bounce from the wall, punched Sonic in the gut, Sonic quickly recovered and axe kicked him into the floor

"Saki-Chan, Li-Kun, Kero distract him while i use my Light Speed Attack" Sonic said, they both nodded. Sakura use Illusion card make Heavy King stood there in confuse, Syaoran run past him while attack him with his sword, Kero clawed him in the back, Sonic charge into spin dash surround with blue light around him. Heavy King tries to find Syaoran but he get hit every times.

"Ready...GO" Sonic begin to realise his attack, Sakura stop create the Inllusion while Syaoran and Keroberos jump out, let Sonic hit Heavy King directly in the body, slam him in light speed many times before he drop kicked the robot into the wall. Heavy King recovered himself and stood up

"Darn it how could he still stand up' Sonic growled, Heavy King throw yellow energy sphere at the heroes. They dodge it with their best effort, Heavy King appear in front of Sakura, punched her in the gut

"Sakura !" Syaoran yelled before he get hit by Heavy King as he attack him from the back dropped his Jian sword. Keroberos shot fireball at him, the robot dodge the wall before he slashed the guardian, knocking him into the wall. Heavy King shot laser beam at CCS gang, Sonic act quickly picked the Jian sword and block the laser beam attack use his Guard ability.

"Go save them them Saki-chan, Li" Sonic said as they nodded, they run toward to the cage. Keroberoes use his wing to break the glass realise Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Sakura, Syaoran" Tomoyo and Meiling yelled

"Tomoyo, Meiling" Sakura and Syaoran yelled back. They hugged each other for a while.

"Is Sonic gonna to fight with that robot alone ?" Tomoyo asked

"I afraid so, he has sword duel with Heavy King" Syaoran said, crossed his arm

"Still stand here Sonic the Hedgehog, now i challange you to a dual sword fight" Heavy King said, pointed his sword at the blue hedgehog. Sonic stood in fighting stance, gripped Jian sword. Syaoran wondered can Sonic fight with the sword. Heavy King charge at him, downward slashes him, Sonic block his attack counter attack as he swing his sword to the robot body. Heavy King jupmed out to avoid being hit before he attack him again. Sonic flipped foward to dodge the slash. They slashed each other sword until Sonic flip backward to avoid being hit before he perform spin attack with sword at the robot who quickly guard his sword to block the attack. Heavy King do Downward Strike to Sonic, he use Guard blocked his attack before he pushed the robot away.

'Hope this sword can do this' Sonic thought, he make Jian sword glow with golden light make Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero eyes windened in shock

"Soul Surge" Sonic yelled, he then move in light speed before Heavy King could react, he slashed him in the body, he continues to slashed him until he kicked the Heavy King into the wall. The robot got up shot a lot of energy ball, Sonic run toward him while dodging the energy ball, the Jian sword glowing with golden light again except a small blue electricty appear in the Jian sword. He flipped out of explosion and start to perform downward strike

"Soul Surge Thunderstorm!" Sonic shouted and slash the Heavy King then the sword burst out the blast of thunder energy cause the explosion. Everyone watch this with eyes windened in shock, Syaoran seem very impressed as he see Sonic swordmanship skill

"Darn you hedgehog" Heavy King growled angrilly. Sonic stood here, glared at him. Heavy King run toward him again tries to slashes, Sonic blocked every attack from the robot attack before he give him a flip kicked, knock him away. He use Soul Surge again as he slashed him rapidly in the body, he then stomped kicked into the robot face.

"Soul Surge Blaze!" Sonic yelled, create wave of fires hit Heavy King, Sonic then combine the fire with the wind called Soul Surge Typhoon into the Blaze Tornaddo which it hit him criticialy, Heavy King kneel down in injured.

"It's can't be' Heavy King said tries to stand up

"It's Over Heavy King" Sonic yelled, run toward use Sould Surge while screaming. He stabbed him through his chest with Jian Sword, the caused a large explosion . Kero use the shield to protect the other. The fortress is completely destroyed, when the smoke clear Sonic stood there and take Chaos Emeralds from Heavy King. Sakura and the other run toward him

"Sonic-kun you defeat him the sword fight between you and Heavy King is amazing" Sakura said excitedly, Syaoran appear beside

"Yeah, your swordmanship skill is really impressive." Syaoran said smile at him, "Mind i take back my sword, please ?".

"Sure" Sonic replied handed him the Jian sword. Keroberos landed with Tomoyo and Meiling in his back

"So what is the Soul thing that you yelled and attack him with super speed and create elemental power" Kero asked him. Sonic then explained them about the Camelot story and the Soul Surge ability

"That make sense" Kero said

"So you become King Authur in that world" Tomoyo asked him

"Hai, before i returned back to my world and get chased by Amy" Sonic said a bit sadly when he mentioned his friends

"Sugoi, i want to become a queen to" Tomoyo and Meiling said make everyone sweat dropped.

"By the way, we have 6 Emeralds, there only one left" Kero said as everyone nodded. They begin to search for the last Emeralds, Suprisingly is the last Emeralds dows not show up in Emeralds Radar.

"That wierd, the last Emeralds should be in the Emeralds Radah" Sonic said while looking at it. Sakura see a shadow figure laying unconsiouly bellow the trees

"Sonic-kun, Look it Shadow" Sakura called him, before she pointed at the black hedgehog. Sonic, Syaoran and the other eyes windened in shock. They ran toward him and shook him to wake up

* * *

_Mecha Sonic was almost torn apart. He was barely managing to keep himself in one piece. He was on his knees, waiting for his self-repair system to kick in. Shadow was standing above him, eyes filled with hate, body glowing with Chaos Energy. The effects of removing his limiters were starting to kick in, but he still had more than enough power to finish this._

_But before he could move, Mecha Sonic stuck his arms out by his side and transformed them into copies Rouge's old weapons and opened fire on the walls around them. Shadow had no idea how to react to Mecha Sonic's seemingly random move. But he did know he needed to keep Rouge safe. He warped over to her and carried her in his arms. Then he warped again high above Mecha Sonic and floated in the air._

_"Thanks for the save," Rouge said. She looked down at Mecha Sonic in confusion. "Just what does he think he's doing?"_

_"I've no idea," Shadow replied. "And I don't care. As soon as it's safe to put you down, I'm ending this, once and for all!"_

_"Aw. That's sweet of you. But even a psycho like Mecha Sonic wouldn't act this way for no reason. We need to-"_

_Her voice was cut off as a large boulder smashed through the ceiling and nearly fell on top of them. Shadow teleported out of the way just in time. Only for another boulder to nearly fall on them._

_And another._

_And another._

_"He's bringing down the fortress!" Rouge realized. "He's trying to bury us!"_

_"Chaos-whoa!"_

_Shadow nearly got hit by another boulder. So many were coming down that he didn't have time to fire an attack to stop Mecha Sonic's assault._

_Eventually, there were just too many rocks to dodge all at once and one of them hit Shadow head on. In his fully powered form, it didn't hurt him. But the impact was enough to make Shadow let go of Rouge and the Chaos Emerald. Right into Mecha Sonic's line of fire._

_"Rouge! No!" Shadow shouted. He floated down and checked to see if she was alright. He was so concerned he didn't even notice that __Mecha Sonic had stopped his assault._

_The psychotic metal menace wasted no time running for the Chaos Emerald. He scooped it up with one hand and disappeared almost instantaneously._

_"Chaos Control!"_

_Mecha Sonic vanished._

_And there was just Rouge, Shadow and Omega trapped in a room about to be buried. Shadow had never tried this without an Emerald before, but he knew that there was no other way to save his friends. He tapped into all the Chaos Power he had for this next act._

_"Chaos Control!"_

_With that shout, Shadow, Rouge and the remains of Omega all disappeared just as the rest of the fortress had completely collapsed on itself._

_They all teleported on what was left of the base._

_All of GUN Fortress was gone. All of GUN was gone. The men and women who gave their lives hoping that they could save the world doing so were all wrong._

_But Shadow wasn't thinking about any of that. He ran for Rouge but fell down, his stamina drained. He got back up and hobbled towards her still form. Shadow fell on his knees next to her and shook her shoulders._

_"Come on! Come on! Wake up already!"_

_Rouge opened her eyes and turned to see Shadow nearly in tears._

_"Heh," she coughed. "That's a new look for you. Can't say that I like it."_

_"You're going to be okay! You and Omega will be okay! I'm going to find someone to-"_

_"Shadow. Stop. There's no one else left. And even if there were you don't have the power to get to them." Rouge clutched her side as a stab of pain ran up her body. "You need to get to Sonic. You two are the only ones who stand a chance against that thing." Rouge groaned as she lifted her head up._

_"I want you to take my necklace with you. Remember, e__ven if you believe everyone in the world will be against you. Know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that. Remember me."_

_Rouge closed her eyes and her head fell to the side._

_"Rouge?" Shadow asked. "Rouge, stop playing get up! Rouge!? Rouge! RRRRROOOOOUUUUGGGGEEE!"_

* * *

"NOOO !" Shadow yelled, wake up after the nightmare. Everyone are check on him, Shadow still injured after the fight, he use Chaos Heal to heal him a bit

"Shadow what happen to you, who did this?" Sonic asked

"It's him, Mecha Sonic, i fought him in the beach with all of my energy but he still unharmed, he overpowered me like this, i was managed to Chaos Controlled here" Shadow said.

"Where is he now ?" Sakura asked

"He probally search for the last Chaos Emeralds, he know the location that i have place it before. It's in the Clear World, the universe that Sonic and Sakura never met, her cards is change into Clear and Sakura meet a new white hair girl name is Akiho, i thought it a safe place so i put in in there, I was wrong. Mecha Sonic has the Phantom Ruby it can allow him to travel between space. If you want to go to the Clear World, you should use the 6 Chaos Emeralds to enter that world" Shadow said before he groaned in pain.

"SHADOW !"

"I'm okay but i'm sorry that i can't go with you" Shadow said. Sonic, Sakura and Syaoran nodded. They put 6 Emeralds on the ground, Sonic started to pray

"The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Please open the portal for us" Sonic prayed as the 6 spun arround rapidly, it then create the portal.

"Good luck guys" Tomoyo said

"Get that Emeralds before that ugly robot does, okay" Meiling said wave at them. Shadow stood there hope they could get the last Emeralds before Mecha Sonic does. Sonic, Sakura, Syaoran and Kero enter the portal, they travelled between space and finally arrived in the Clear Card World. The Portal is turn back to six Emeralds, each of them keep 2 Chaos Emeralds, Sakura keep it in her pocket, Keroberoes hide it in his fur, while Sonic put it on his quills, he pulled out the Emeralds Radar scan it.

"I think i have found the last Emeralds, they are in Tomoeda in Clear world, don't le other Saki-Chan or other Li kun see us, Let go" Sonic said

"Sakura, Li i thought you guy are in Japan" a male voice said from behind them. They turned around and see a blue haired boy name Eriol in this world.

"Eriol-san" Sakura shouted in surprise

"Is that Eriol that you tell me about" Sonic whispered, Syaoran nodded

"What are you guy doing here ?" Eriol asked in surprise

"Well is just that we are from another dimension" Syaoran said.

"Another Dimension" Eriol said. Keroberos then explained him about it

"Okay i understand now, who is this little guy" Eriol asked look at Sonic

"Watashina Sonikku Za Hejjihoggu (Hello I'm Sonic the Hedgehog). Nice to meet you" Sonic introduced himself, offer his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa" Eriol said shaking his hand, "So what you guy are doing in this world ?"

"We are searching the magical gem called the Chaos Emeralds, they are more powerful then my cards. We were searching for it to stop a robottic version name is Mecha Sonic as he want them to transform into his final form. We were searching for the last Emeralds" Sakura said

"That make sense that i feel unknow energy appear in Tomoeda" Eriol said

"By the way we should search for it without get spotted by this world version of Saki and Li. Don't tell anyone about us please" Sonic said

"Okay i won't tell anyone about your guy, You search for it before it get too late" Eriol said, everyone nodded. Sonic pulled out the green Chaos Emeralds

"Chaos Control" Sonic shouted, disappeared with everyone except Eriol. They appear in the forest locate in Tomoeda, the heroes are hiding in the bush while other Sakura have picnic with her friends, tries not to get spotted Sonic use Chaos Power to hide Sakura, Syaoran and Kero magic power so other Sakura can't feel it. When the other Sakura and the gang are go away, the heroes got out of the bush and begin to search the last Chaos Emeralds, they tries to find around the forest but they didn't see anything from the Chaos Emeralds. Until a silver hair girl name Akiho meet Sakura and Syaoran, Sonic and Kero quickly hide in the bush

"Sakura-chan, Li-Kun what are you guy doing here ?' Akiho said cause Sakura and Syaoran frozen a bit but they know Akiho also meet other Sakura and Syaoran so that wouldn't a problem to them.

"Well we just looking for a gem appear in this forest. Did you see it ?" Sakura said nervously, Akiho pulled out a Chaos Emeralds

"Oh did you mean this ?" Akiho said, an Emeralds in her hand. Before they could do anything, a shadow flew past them and knocked Akiho out of consiouness. He take Chaos Emeralds

"Mecha Sonic !"

"Finally i have an Emeralds from this little girl now i want to take the other 6 from you" Mecha Sonic said coldly. Syaoran charge toward him and tries to slashes him. Mecha Sonic jump out of way and start flying away. Sonic and Kero got out of the bush rabbed Sakura and Syaoran and start to chase him. Mecha Sonic dodge the attack from Sakura, he appear behind in front her, knee her in the gut before he flipped away to avoid being hit by Kero fireball. He teleported above Keroberos and slammed him into the ground. Syaoran tries to slashes him, Mecha Sonic dodge his attack before he block his sword, kicked him into the trees, Syaoran got up and dodge Mecha Sonic energy balls attack.

"Raitei Shourai" Syaoran shot the blast of Eletricity at him, he deflect it and appear behind him and reappeared with a charged energy cannon pointed at Syaoran

"SHIELD" Sakura use the shield tries to protect Syaoran. However the charge energy balls break the shield easilly and hit him The charged shot carried Syaoran next to the mountains, cause an explosion. Luckilily that Syaoran survived that explosion but he is unconsious. Sonic leaped into him and kicked him back to the ground, Mecha Sonic summon a knife in his hand. Sonic see this stood in defensively, Mecha Sonic mave a move as he tries to stab the blue hedgehog, Sonic duck down to avoid hit, the metallic robot do it again, Sonic blocked his wrist and tries to punch Mecha Sonic, the robot blocked his attack. They are fighting each other, Mecha Sonic tries to knife strike him while Sonic defending against it, Sonic grabbed the robot wrist and kicked the knife away. Mecha Sonic punched Sonic in the back, he quickly recovered before he use light speed to go 40 laps around the Earth per second to hit the robot. Mecha Sonic kicked the blue hedgehog away from him, before teleport behind Keroberos, the guardian tries to swatted him with his wing, however Mecha Sonic teleported in front of him and shot enegy beam in front of him before he could create the shield cause explsoion also make him drop 2 Chaos Emeralds. Mecha Sonic grabbed them before he power up himself

"Dang It, he got 2 Emeralds" Sonic growled. Mecha Sonic charge at Sonic and Sakura attack them with his machine gun. Sonic grabbed Sakura and jump out the bullets, he continue to run to avoid the bullet. He then throw Sakura up who was ready to attack

"WINDY, THUNDER" Sakura commanded the yellow skinned woman distract the metallic robot as she ties up him, Mecha Sonic broke free easilly and shot it away with his plasema cannon, little did know for him that the thunder lightning followed up behind Windy, hit him into his gut. Sonic leaped into him punched the robot in the face before he pound with Sakura three times. Mecha Sonic then unleashed Chaos Blast to knock them both away, he then flew to Sakura, attack her multiple times before he shot her with Chaos Beam, knock her out and dropped 2 more Chaos Emeralds. Mecha Sonic grabbed it

"2 more Chaos Emeralds, i'm can reach my final form" Mecha Sonic then laughed evilly. Sonic tries to hit with Homing Attack, the metallic robot grabbed his neck and slam him into the ground

"So do you want to give up or die like your friends" Mecha Sonic said coldly.

"I rather die than gi..ve up" Sonic choked grabbed his wrsit, use his leg to locked Mecha Sonic head and flipped him away into the ground, set himself free. Mecha Sonic stood up and walk toward him

"You are more idiot than i thought Sonic" Mecha Sonic said, red purple aura surround him. Sonic stood in fighting stance ready to fight him, He charge into spin dash and tries to hit him. Mecha Sonic jump out and summon four bazooka and fire at him, Sonic use Boost to speed him up, he barely dodge the missles before kicked a missle back to the four bazooka cause it to explode. Mecha Sonic flew after him to chase him, they both attack each other while racing until Mecha Sonic kicked the blue hedgehog into the trees. Sonic recovered quickly and dodge energy balls and laser beam attack from Mecha Sonic, he summon more plasma cannon and fire at him. Sonic leaped out of tree and punched Mecha Sonic in the gut, the metallic robot recovered quickly, pound him into the ground then summon four bazooka and five laser cannon fire at him cause a large explosion. The explosion cause Sonic dropped the last two Chaos Emeralds, the other gaining consious before they shocked that Mecha Sonic got the remained 6 Emeralds. Sonic get up and exhauted

"Finally at long at last i have all Chaos Emeralds, now begin to killed those heroes from Kingdom Heart first and destroy the Omniverse" Mecha Sonic laughed evilly as he summon the Master Emeralds and the Phantom Ruby along with the 7 Chaos Emeralds power up into the Super Emeralds. He then absorb all and started to transform, he scream as he transformed cause the earthquake around Tomoeda, the red purple aura glow rapidly around the metallic robot. He stop trasnformed and glow with red purple aura. He have spikes in his back, arms and legs, his color is dark blue and has red purple dark area and has a dark ruby in the chest

"This is my perfect form, Master Mecha Sonic or call me Metallix. Let me tell you I haven't even reach my final form yet, i still have time for ut, let me introduced my hechman" Metallix said, summon the 5 purple smoke around, his hechman appear around him

"This is the Metademon create by me, They names is Neollix (strongest), Tallix, Mallix, Sollix and Callix, but Neollix is nearly as strong as me." Metallix introduce his hechman. Tallix, Mallix, Sollix and Callix look like Silver Sonic, Metal Sonic 3.0, Shadow android and Hyper Metal Metal. While Neollix look like Neo Metal Sonic but has spikes on each of his arm like Metallix but he doesn't have the Phantom Ruby in his chest. The Metademon disappeared, Sonic then flashback about the bad future vision

"So long fool, hope you enjoy the life in this world" Metallix laughed, Sonic run toward him and tries to attack him but the metallic demon disapppeared.

"Dang it" Sonic growled punched the ground. The other get to Sonic and tries to comfort him

Meanwhile in Sakura world, Metallix make the sky turn into dark purple

"Now begins the invincible empire of Master Mecha Sonic across the Omniverse" Metallix laughed before he goes to space. In space between he was watching every universe as one until he watch the Kingdom Heart universe

"So, this is the omniverse." The metallic Sonic said.

Then he got vision about the heroes entering in the giant door.

"Super Mario Brothers, Princess of Sarasaland, residents from Radiant Gardens, Kong Family, Hero of Twilight, Hero of Winds, Twilight Princess, Earth Temple Sage, sibling bears, servers from Lady Palutena, Robotic Operational Buddy, Ice Climbers, residents from Dreamland, Last Star Warriors, Star Fox Team, Rick Wheeler, kids with PSI powers, Fire Emblem Swordsmen, Flappy Man, Super Fighting Robots, super soldier, weak and pathetic Pokémon and Digimon, Digidestined Chosen Children, especially you Kari Kamiya, Guardians of Light, Pure Heart Princesses, Hero of Balance and Sonic from alter universe. Soon all the omniverse will be recreated to my image and only they'll meet the fear and darkness." The metallic Sonic said coldly, he laughs evilly and goes flying through the space. Meanwhile back at Clear world, the heroes start to think a way to back to their world until a white light appear in front of them

"It's you again" Sonic said in shock how the white man could enter to this Clear World

_"The Prime, you still has time to stop him. he was travelling between space'"_ The White man said, the ccs gang look at him dumbfounded

'But the seven Chaos Emeralds are gone" Sonic said

_"Here take this gem" _The White said handed him strange gem, Sonic eyes windened in shock when he see this gem

"Is that the Rainbow Gem" Sonic said in shock

_"Yes it's the rainbow gem that you have found it in Soleanna its stronger than the Chaos Emeralds but weaker than the Super Emralds. Go you still have time to stop him" _The white man said before he disappeared.

"Alright everyone let back to our world." Sonic said as Sakura, Syaoran and Kero nodded

"Chaos CONTROL" Sonic yelled teleported everyone out of this dimension. Back at Tomoeda in Sakura universe, Shadow see the danger up ahead as he see the dark purple surround the sky

"Darn it, he got all seven Chaos Emeralds, this is not good" Shadow said, glare at Metallox

"So what does he want with it ?" Tomoyo asked him

"He use it to destroy the Omniverse after combine with the other item that he collect" Shadow said, Tomoyo and Meiling froze in shock and stood in fear. Sonic along with Sakura, Syaoran and Kero reaapear

"You guy, Mecha Sonic is collect all seven Chaos Emeralds and he" Meiling said

"We know about it, Meiling" Syaoran said. Sonic walk toward the dark sky he pulled out the Rainbow gem, he think about the good times when he and his friends were together, the gem start to float around, and he trasnformed, his quills are shot up, his blue fur change into golden one, his green eyes change into red eyes. He is reach to his Super Form, Shadow also know the Rainbow Gem can transform into Super State so he couldn't surprise about it while the other watch him in awe

"Are you the golden thing that destroy the mothership appear in earth ?" Syaora asked him

"Hai, i fought Eggman as i enter my Super form" Super Sonic said, Sakura walk toward him and hold the super hedgehog hands

"Will you be safe ?" Sakura asked with a bit worriedly

"I will be okay, don't worry about me much, Saki-Chan" Super Sonic said smiled at her. She smiled back and step back, Sonic look up into the sky and flew toward it.

"Chaos Control !" Sonic disappeared when he reach into the space. In _Space Between., t_he metallic version of Sonic was travelling through the space and he saw 'The World That Never Was.'

"I finally found you Super Heroes. Enjoy your last moments together, because I'll destroy you all." The metallic version of Sonic said and goes flying to that world but soon he is stopped by the barrier surround the Kingdom Heart universe, Metallix growled and turned to see Super Sonic as he hang his hand to create the barrier to stop him going into the Kingdom Heart world.

"You can't enter that world now, Metallix" Sonic said, clenching his fist

"Super Sonic, very clever move that you put the barrier to prevebt me enter that world, However i still have my hechmen as i can summon them inside that barrier" Metallix said with a bit surprise before he summon the Metademon inside the barrier. Neollix, Callix, Mallix, Tallix, Sollix are summoned inside the barrier

"Metademon, create the portal for me so i can enter it and transfer some energy from the Kingdom Heart world to me, Understood" Metallix ordered them

"Yes, master" The Metademon replies before they flying into the Kingdom Heart world.

"Now it's just you and me" Metallix said, use his Ruby power to create the his own dimension beside the Kingdom Heart dimension.

Metallix dimension is look a bit like Null Space but has a lot of rocks, boulders and lakes. Metallix begin to power up himself, Super Sonic stood in fighting stance.

* * *

**The Metademons are on the way to go into Kingdom Heart as the heroes are fighting Xemnas, while Metallix is ready to fight Super Sonic. Can Sonic stop Metallix to stop him enter the Kingdom Heart universe and the heroes from Kingdom Heart universe defeat the Metademon to stop them open the portal and transfer the energy to Metallix. Also read Kingdom Heart 2 Nintendo Verion: The 8th princesses to understand more**


	15. The Battle Across Dimension

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Cardcaptor Sakura and the other.**

**The last 3 chapter is in collaboration with Vietnam123 and CharlieCharly18 and will get T rated instead of K+ rated because of violence and some minor swear words**

* * *

In the strange dimension. Metallix power up himself use the Phantom Ruby power, Super Sonic stood in fighting stance with full of determination as he won't let the robot demon hurt the heroes like his bad future vision, he is ready to fight the Metallic, standing on the large rock.

"The final battle is begin" Metallix yelled, burst with energy, Sonic gritted his teeth, fist clecnhed

***Death Egg Robot Phase 3 (Sonic Forces)***

They charged each other, raising their fist. As their fist clashed cause a large shockwave. They disappeared and fighting each other in Light speed. Sonic tries to kicked him in the side of his body, Metallix blocked his leg, headbutt him and pound him into the rocks.

"DIE" Metallix yelled summon a lot of laser cannon and bazookas and fires at the super hedgehog. Super Sonic got up quickly and dodge the enrgy balls and missles attack from Metallix, he then flew into the metallic demon, dodges all attack from Metallix. They impacted again, causing a brief explosion. They exchanged punches once more.

The two jumped and charged at each other once more. Sonic landed a hard uppercut to Metallix's chin, but Metallox grabbed hold of Sonic leg and throw him into the rocks, he then flew toward him. Sonic see the danger ahead as Metallix tries to throw a punch, he slid across the ground, dodging Metallix hard punch, give him a spin kicked in his face. Sonic tries to punch him, Metallix blocked his fist, knee him into the gut make Sonic scream in pain, the metallic demon kicked him away. Sonic recovered and fire the lightning energy at the metallic robot. Metallix flew toward and attempt to punch him, Sonic teleported behind him, knock him away with Sonic Storm. Sonic then charging an attack at Metallix as the white energy spheres appear in his both hands

"White...Blast !"

Sonic fire the white energy blast as Metallix, the robot use the Ruby power, deflect it with the swipe of his hand. The attack hit the rocks, cause a large explosion. Metallix quickly appear behind, Sonic exspected this and tries to back kick him, Metallix dodge his leg, punched the super hedgehog in the gut then elbow striked his chest knocked him into as he crashed through it. Sonic spun himself to recovered himself, and panting

"Hah your Super Form can't defeat me, Sonic. Because i'm more than the god." Metallix taunted him

"Even you have power beyong god, i want to destroy you. You will pay for what have you done to my friends, i will avenge them, I Swear It !" Sonic yelled in determination, burst with energy, "I won't let you killed the heroes from Kingdom Heart universe"

Super Sonic charge at the metallic demon, Metallix dodge the punched from Sonic, counter attack with a kicks, Sonic quickly dodge his attack thanks to his reflection, he then curled into a ball and rammed the robots demon into the rocks. Not for long later, Metallix pummeled Sonic into the rock ground, he then charging energy blast attack

"DIE HEDGEHOG" Metallix yelled, fire the purple beam at the super hedgehog

"Chaos Control" Sonic shouted, teleported away to dodge the purple energy blast attacks. The energy beam hit the rocks and cause a large explosion, Sonic covered his eyes to avoid being dazzled when Sonic stopped he not see Metallix anywhere until he get kicked from behind send him flying, Metallix then warp into the location that Sonic was sent flying, drop kicked the super hedgehog in the gut, send him into the lake. Super Sonic recovered under the lake and flying up to escape the lake (Authur Note: Sonic from this story is not afraid of water, he just can't swim but he learned new ability that do spin jump in the water many times with help him go back to surface of water then boosting to run across water).

Super Sonic punched Metallix face before the metallic demon could react, he then curled in the ball hit him multiple times, he then send the robot to the wall with Homing Attack. He is charging an attack as the two blue light surround his both hands

"Super Sonic Wind" Sonic yelled fire the blue energy wave at the Phantom Ruby wielder cause an explosion. He then healed himself use the Chaos energy , Metallix flew toward in lightning speed, land an punch at super hedgehog, Sonic quickly blocked his fist and teleported appear behind and attempt to attack Metallix, the metallic demon dodge his attack and disappeared and Sonic to. They used Chaos Control to appear behind the other in an attempt to attack further. Sonic flipped through the air, avoiding Metallix's fists. Metallix fired a purple blast in his hand, filling the sky with purple light and hitting Sonic in the gut. Metallix raised both his arms and pummeled Sonic down to the rock ground in one fierce hit. Mettalix flew into the rock to attack the golden hedgehog, Sonic slowly got up, barely having time to dodge Metallix's next attack and counter him with a double kicks in the face. Metallix quickly recovered himself and summon seven laser cannon around him

"You won't escape this, Sonic" Metallix yelled also charging an attack, he then fire energy ball blast at Sonic along with laser cannon. Sonic use his boost to fly away from many energy blasts, he spun and avoid the attacks. Little did he know, Metallix appear in front of him make him yelp in surprise, the metallic demon then landed Sonic an uppercut into his chin, Sonic spinning, recovered himself and barely dodge Metallix next attack. The golden hedgehog then threw the large rocks to Metallix, the robot demon avoiding the rocks and swatted the incoming rocks in half and flew toward him, he attemp to kick the hedgehog, Sonic turned around and back flip over Metallix who was trying to kick him and perform bicycle kicks in the robot chest, send him into the wall rocks. When the smoke clear in the wall rock, Metallix burst energy destroyed the wall rock, Sonic get into fighting stance. They charge each other and clasted their fist once again, they disappeared and fighting each other that the human eyes can't see. Sonic tries to attack the robot demon with all of his effort while Metallix is blocking his series of kicks and punchs. Metallix give him a hard punch his gut, with a big force make Sonic spit his blood out then pummeled him into the ground. Sonic recovered, and fire the energy ball blast at the demon.

Metallix dodging the energy ball attacks from Sonic and teleported in front of Sonic and kicked him away, cause he sliding on the ground and crashed into the wall. Sonic got up slowly and eyes windened as Metallix is charging his next attack, he summon four bazookas, rocket launcher and ten plasma cannon, he fire it at the golden hedgehog. Super Sonic fly up to avoid being hit by many energy balls and the missle, charging white energy blast attack. Metallix see this and charging his energy beam attack.

"White Blast!"

"Destruction Blast!"

The two white and purple energy beam attack collided and they have power struggles, the both tries to push it. However the two energy beam cause a very large explosion knock both of them away. They recovered and charge each other, they punched each of ther face and disappeared. The two of them then clashed over and over again with neither combatant gaining the advantage until Sonic tried to warp behind Metallix, only for the evil robot to have seen that coming and warped behind him, delivering a blow that sent him plummeting to the ground. Sonic got up and find that Metallix charging a big purple energy ball at him

"DIE" Metallix throw at him, Sonic couldn't do anything than just watch until a shadow figure grab Sonic arm and teleported away. The purple energy ball hit the rock and explode

***ENDS***

"What the?" Metallix said in suprise as a figure save Sonic from the blast. the figure teleport him to the nearly rock, Super Sonic recovered at look at the figure.

"Shadow, what are you doing here ?" Sonic said in shock look at Shadow in his orginal form who smirked

"To help you, of course. I want to killed that metallic demon because he killed Rouge and Omega in Mobius. That Hearless Montser" Shadow said, glare at Metallix

"Hah the "Ultimate Life Form" good to see you back after i beat you down like a meatbag. So Shadow, Do you want to be a toy that i have played you before ?" Metallix asked him coldly, landed on the ground, Shadow cleching his fist, glare at him

"Enough with this indle chit-chat, i have my ultimate form now that can fight you" Shadow said, Metallix laughed evilly before look at the two hedgehog again.

"Then show me your Ultimate form, Shadow" Metallix challeaged him. Shadow absorb enough energy from the Rainbow Gem that Sonic keep it, he then transform to his Ultimate form, Shadow's black fur turns into a golden lemon-cream color and his eye color becomes completely ruby red. Other than that, his additional fur colors, and quill style remains unchanged. The Golden aura surrounding Shadow just like Sonic

"Hmp? So, this is the power you speak of, Super form is that it. I'm not impressed at all, Shadow" Metallix said coldly, crossed his arm

"You will see Metallix, i can prove it to you" Shadow said, stood in fighting stance, power up

"This supense is simply awful, COME AT ME, COME AT METALLIX, YOUR DOOM IS AWAIT!" Metallix yelled floating raise his hand up, Sonic and Shadow also floating ready to to fight him. The both golden hedgehog glared at Metallix, the sky in this universe is getting darker

***Welcome To The Darkness (Chaos Legion)***

The both hedgehog charge at Metallix, who is stood here and powering up himself. Sonic and Shadow attemp to punch him, Metallix blocked their arm and swatted them away and fire many Chaos Lance. The two super hedgehogs flying around to dodge the energy blast from Metallix, Super Shadow summon seven pointed Chaos Spear as Sonic tries to fight Metallix to distract him

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow fire seven pointed Chaos Spear at the metallic demon. Sonic then flew away let the seven energy blast hit the metallic demon make him stunned. Sonic curled into a ball, hitting Metallix in the gut and do 360 degree swing kicks, Shadow appear behind him and give hi series of kicks and punched him away. Metallix recovered himself dodging Shadow next attack, he grabbed his wrist, knee kicked into his gut make Shadow scream in pain and elbow strike into his face send him into the nearly rock

"Super Sonic Storm !" Sonic curled into the ball and release the blue energy wave at him. Metallix saw the energy wave, he caught it and break it away. Sonic then teleported behind Metallix but the metallic hedgehog know this, he then kicked Sonic in the stomach as he attemp to do capoeira kicks, Metallix then pummeled him into the ground and the fire energy ball at him, Sonic flip away from the enrgy ball. Metallix tries to punch him, Sonic dodge the attack as tries to punch back, they fight each other, Sonic perform some Capoeira and Takewondo kicks but the metallic robot blocks his leg, he tries to pucnh Sonic, he quickly backward dodge his fist and give him a flip kicked, Metallix recovered quickly teleported behind the golden hedgehog and elbow strike in his back send him into the wall rock. Shadow got up from the rocks and power up himself.

Shadow charge at the robot demon with amazing speed. Metallix block his hard punch and they disappeared, they are fighting each other cause a lot of blue and red shockwaves, Metallix blocked Shadhow wrist and fire the purple blast, hitting Shadow in the gut cause him spitted his blood, and drop kicked him, send him flying. Shadow recovered and dodge Metallix Chaos Lance attacks. Sonic got up from the wall rock, he curled into a ball, hit Metallix from behind, Shadow give his chance as he kicked the metallic demon in the face, Sonic give him an uppercut and axe kicked him into the ground. Metallix quickly flew up and hit both of super hedgehog, he then performed split kicked both of them and slammed them into the ground.

"Damn it, how could he is so strong ?" Shadow growled, got up slowly

"He turned the Chaos Emeralds to the Super Emeralds with the Master Emeralds then combine it with the Phantom Ruby and the Master Emeralds" Sonic explained to his rival while got up

"This is not good, his power is more powerful than the god. What should we do ?" Shadow said, cleching his fist.

"We should do team work, that the only way" Sonic said

"Alright, let do this" Shadow said smirked. They are ready to fight him

Metallix fly toward ready to attack them. Sonic and Shadow quickly split away before they kicked him from behind send him to the rock, Metallix recovered himself start to fight them. Sonic and Shadow fight him together which they get upper hand, Metallix punched Shadow but get kicked by Sonic, he then give him series of capoeira move kicks and drop kicked him away. Metallix shot some energy ball to Sonic, Sonic dodging the energy ball attemp to kick Metallix but he dodge the attack, Sonic flipped backward to avoid Metallix punch, his red aura glowing around Sonic, he then move in icredible speed, punched the metallic demon into the air, kicked him, teleported above him and create a big blue energy ball send the demon into the large rocks, Metallix got up and Super Sonic tries to punch him again, he blocked the hedgehpg fist and punched Super Sonic away cause him slide across the ground and crash into the pillar. Shadow returned and punched Metallix from behind Sonic recovered and fly along with Shadow to chase after Metallix.

They kicked Metallix away, Shadow use Chaos Spear while Sonic use Sonic Wave hit him with their attack. Metallix burst out from the rocks and attack the 2 hedgehogs, He throw the rock to them, send them away. Metallix attempted to attack Shadow, he quickly dodge his punch and get hit by Sonic with Homing Attack. They bounce him 5 times before Shadow do Chaos Nightmare and Sonic axe kicked him to the rocks. They are charging their next attacks

"Chaos Lance"

"Super Sonic Wind"

Their attack hit Mecha Sonic while he get up cause a large explosion. Metallix then get up and powering up himself using the Phantom Ruby

"That a good teamwork but can you handle this" Metallix laughed dissappeared, he kicked both of golden hedgehogs. He give Shadow series of kicks and punchs then pound him into the ground. Sonic curled into a ball, attempt to hit him but Metallix warped behind him kneed him int he back then summon five laser cannon and four bazookas fire at him cause an large explosion. Super Sonic get stunned by the attack, Metallix roundhoused kicked Sonic into the wall rock. The two super hedgehogs flew from the ground and the wall rock, they are charging at him, raising their fist, and punch him cause the brief explosiom. When the smoke cleared, the super hedgehog eyes windedned in shock, Metallix blocks their punch, the metallic demon throw Shadow away into the rock and kneed Sonic in the stomach, make him scream in pain, he the fire the purle energy blast at Sonic in close range, the blast hit the large rocks make it explode. Super Sonic got up slowly, holding his stomach while groaning in pain

"Chaos Heal" Sonic surround with green light then heal him, the cut and the bruise disappeared from him. Shadow also healed himself using Chaos Heal. They both stood in fighting stance, glared at Metallix

"Still standing, hedgehog? You are more idiot than i thought" Metallix said taunting them

"We will fight you until the end, Metallix" Sonic said with a full of determination. Shadow give Metallix a death glare, then disappeared, Sonic then glowing with green blue light then flew behind the metallic demon and kicked him away, he continues his attack until he punched to Shadow who give him a series of kicks then roundhouse kick back to Sonic as he fire Super Sonic storm pushes him into the ground. Super Sonic and Super Shadow charging their energy blast attacks

"Chaos Nova!"

"Wind Arrow!"

They fired blue and red energy wave as the blast combined into big white energy wave and hit Metallix, cause an explosion. They stood there make sure Metallix was there or not, suddenly Shadow get kicked from behind send him into the rock. Sonic yelped in surprise but he also get punched in the face, Metallix then landed a very hard punched into his stomach, cause Sonic spit his blood out and pummeled him into the rock ground. As the both hedgehog get up, Metallix then summon five laser blast and ten plasma cannon

"DIE" Metallix yelled, fired at them. Sonic and Shadow quickly flew away to avoid being hit from the energy blast. Metallix continues to fire at them, Sonic and Shadow barely dodge them. Shadow then summon fifteen pointed Chaos Lance and threw them to destroy the laser blast and the plasma cannon. Sonic used Chaos Control to teleported behind the robot demon, attemp to punch him but Metallix exspect this and block his fist from behind and back kicked him into the rock, little did Metallix know that Shadow followed up, he give the metallic demon an uppercut, roundhouse kicked into his gut, his red aura glowing around him as he charging his attack

"Chaos Blast!"

He create the red explosion hope to do some damaged to Metallix. Unfotunelly the red explosion can push the metallic demon away, Metallix throw the energy balls at Shadow before the ultimate lifeform could react, he's get hit by the energy blast many times. Metallix appear behind him and pound him into the ground, Sonic got back and tries to punched but Metallix dodge his attack and trying to counter him with a kick into his side. Shadow recovered himself quickly and join with Sonic, Sonic charge an attack as Shadow and Metallix use Chaos Control to enter the negative state, they punchs and kicks each other in the time freeze, Shadow attemp to kick Metallix but the demon teleported above him and kicked him into the rock, crashed through it. Everything back to normal state, Sonic canceled his attack and follow them. Shadow is send flying across the rock before he recovered himself. Shadow blocked Metallix fist as both of them fight each other over again, Super Shadow punches Metallix but the metallic demon flip over him and kicked him away. Sonic warp in front of him and fire White Blast toward Metallix before he could react, it send him flying inside the large wall rock, Super Sonic then flew into it.

Inside the wall, Metallix slide across over it before he recovered, he see two energy wave are coming at him, he then dodge it and kicked the third blue energy wave away. Sonic tries to kicks him but Metallix disappeared, he then charging Light Speed Attack as the white blue aura surrounding him, he then move around inside the wall rock, in the slow motion section Sonic slowly flying toward Metallix who stand there, Sonic rammed his arm against the metallic demon back before he kicked him two times and do 360 degree swing kicks into Metallix face, send him crash other side of wall rock, Sonic then follow behind him. Metallix recovered and block Sonic punch and kicked him back as his green blue aura disappeared to the wall rock, Sonic quickly recovered and landed on it, he see laser beam are coming for him as he fly up to dodge him, Metallix then chases after him, Shadow followed them behind . Metallix tries to hit Sonic, the golden hedgehog dodge his attack charging white blast attack, Shadow appear and attempt to kick Metallix, the robot demon side stepped as Sonic canceled his attack.

The trio disappeared, Metallix attemp to kicks Sonic as he glowing his green blue aura gain as he blocked the demon leg, Shadow appear try to do downward kick but Metallix teleported to avoid being hit, Sonic tries to kicks him, the demon warp in front of Shadow and tries to punch him, Shadow quickly disapeared as Sonic fire blue energy wave at Metallix but he warp in front of him and kicks him, Sonic fly down to dodge his attack, Shadow attemp to punch him but the metallic demon disappeared , Sonic charge at him in light speed kicks the metallic demon, Metallix teleported away and appear above Shadow as he fire purple energy ball at him, Shadow quickly teleported as Sonic fire the blue energy wave again, Metallix teleported to avoid the blue energy wave, the yellow aura appear around Shadow as he send wave of the chaos spear, Metallix disappeared to avoid the chaos spear, he reappear in front of Shadow but Sonic flew up behind him. Metallix attemp to kick Shadow but he vanished, Sonic finally caught him as he kicked Metallix 2 times to Shadow who was reappear and give the metallic demon a series of kicks to Sonic before disappeared, Sonic then kicked Metallix to Shadow, he then tackled him and kicked him again. Sonic flew up and punch him away, Shadow teleported to the near location that the metallic sonic was send and bounce him with Sonic 3 times, Shadow fire yellow energy wave downward push him to Sonic as he fire blue energy upward. The golden hedgehog then disappeared.

Metallix kicked the blue energy wave away and stood there with the two super hedgehog comfront him. Metallix then feel a wave of energy from outside world come into him, a small wormhole slowly appeared

"Yes the Metademons are finally arrived in Kingdom Hear world" Metallix laughed. Sonic and Shadow eyes windened in shock

Meanwhile at the Kingdom Heart world, after the merge of the two Noodies and the heroes defeats Xemnas. At Xemnas death, the sky turned into the dark purple the heroes started to wondered why Xemnas is defeated but the sky suddenly is turned dark (Xemnas escaped from the heroes but they thought they defeated him). The Metademons are finally arrived in Kingdom Heart Dimension, they introduced themself to the heroes and tell them everything about Metallix, then transfer the Phantom Ruby prototype energy to Metallix first

"Our master are fighting with Sonic and Shadow in his own dimension when they are defeated, our master will enter your world and destroy you all. I show you" Neolix laughed as he use the Phantom ruby prototype to show the heroes the screen when Metallix comfront Sonic and Shadow, they are froze in shock as they see another version of Sonic and Shadow as they look older and taller than Sonic and Shadow from their world except hero of Balance, Caleb. Other Sonic and other Shadow is suprised the most. Caleb then explain them about Sonic and Shadow in Metallix world and their backstory before watch the battle again

Back at Metallix dimension when the heroes from Kingdom Heart are watching the battle and react it

"It's seem they are arrived, that make me stronger than ever soon they will open the portal for me to cross that barrier. Surrender or Die" Metallix laughed evilly, Sonic and Shadow give him a death glare

"We rather die than give up to you destroy the Omniverse" Sonic said with full determination stood in fighting stance

"If you insist" Metallix said coldly. Shadow power up himself and flew with Sonic at Metallix they both give Metallix a kicks, he blocked their leg and pushed them away. They are fighting each other in Light Speed, Sonic tries to ram his arm to Metallix but the robot demon knew this and blocked his attack. Metallix then formed a purple circle of energy, binding the super hedgehog. Metallix hold off the two hedgehog, as he shot streams of purple blasts in every direction. Sonic and Shadow flew away from it as they dodging the purple blast. Both of them charged up their attacks side by side

"Double...BLAST" Sonic and Shadow yelled. Their combined attacks let loose a thick beam of red and white energy. Metallix charged at them with two purple spheres of energy in his hands. A wall of rocks rose up into the air as the hedgehogs flew around. Metallix caught both of them and charge his attack

"Dark...BLAST" Metallix unleahes very powerful explosion even more powerful than 'Bringer of Destruction' from Chaospiedmon. Suprisingly the attack doesn't make make turned back into their normal form, they are all stunned from the attack. Metallix kicked Shadow away, send him into the wall. Sonic recovered and tries to kicked Metallix but the metallic demon caught his leg punch him into the gut cause him spit his blood out, the robot demon grabbed his neck and slam him into the wall rock

"Hmph Even your Super form power up the Rainbow Gem can't match with my power. So Sonic "Prime" the Hedgehog, any last word" Metallix laughed

"Today is not my last word" Sonic smirked, grabbed Metallix wrist and kicked him in the face, release him, Sonic then charging into spin dash at the red aura surround him, he then moving at the speed that the heroes couln't see. He kicked Metallix into the air , give him a series of kicks and punchs and fire blue energy blast, it push the demon hit the rocks. However much to the heroes shock that Metallix still unharmed

"Damn it" Sonic growled.

***ENDS***

Meanwhile at Kingdom Heart universe, Neollix stop show them the battle, Metallix minions appear behind them

"Now begin our master new empire" Neollix said, absorb many hearts and the Phantom Ruby prototype and power up himself, the other Metademon use the Kingdom Heart machine to create the portal slowly. The heroes pulled their weapon and stood in sighting stance, ready to fight them

Back to Meatllix Dimension, Sonic flew out to dodge Metallix attack and move at Light Speed to attack but Meatllix speed increased, he then dodge Sonic attack easilly and teleported in front of him, punched him in the face, pound him into the surface. Sonic got up, Metallix appear behind him

"It's seem your Light Speed isn't enough" Metallix taunted, Sonic growled and kicks him, Metallix dodge his attack easilly, "What wrong now? Losing your speed, Sonic"

Meanwhile Shadow recovered himself after being send into the wall

"Dammit, he is too tough,how could he deflect our double blast attack" Shadow groaned in pain before flew back to the action. Metallix punch and kicks Sonic many times and summon a lot of laser cannon and bazookas fire at him cause a brief explosion. He then fire powerful purple energy blast at Sonic cause anothe explosion. Sonic is knocked unconsious and returned back to his base form. Shadow appear beside him

"He knocked out Sonic, This is not good" Shadow growled, glared at Meatllix

"So Shadow enjoy seeing you friends is get knocked out" Metallix laughed

"You will pay for what you done, Metallix" Shadow yelled angrilly, cleching his fist

* * *

**With Sonic is get knocked out, Shadow is facing Metallix alone. Can Sakura and her friends arrive to help him. Meanwhile the heroes from Kingdom Heart universe are fighting the Metademon, will they defeat them to help Sonic win the fight**

**AN: Read Kingdom Heart 2 Nintendo Version the 8th chapter as CharlieCharly18 update new chapter to know more about the Metademons **


	16. The Apocalypse of Omniversal Armageddon

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Cardcaptor Sakura and the various characters from video games and anime. In collabration with Vietnam123, Charliecharly18**

* * *

In the Kingdom Heart universe Sollix, Mallix and Tallix are fighting the heroes along with Metallix minions (they are stronger than every type of Hearless, the Conrupted Digimon and any type of Nobodies except the Organization XIII's Nobody). Back at Metallix dimension, after Sonic get knocked unconsious by Metallix. Super Shadow arrived and comfront Metallix, who stood here and glowing with red purple aura.

"He knocked out Sonic, This is not good" Shadow growled, glared at Meatllix

"So Shadow enjoy seeing you friends is get knocked out" Metallix laughed

"You will pay for what you done, Metallix" Shadow yelled angrilly, cleching his fist

"Hmph, I can do what i want, you still have no chance against me, Ultimate Life Form." Metallix said coldly, crossed his arm

"You will see, Metallix. I'm not even in my full power" Shadow said, burst with yellow energy. Metallix red purple aura started to glow around him.

"Then show me what you got, Shadow the Hedgehog" Metallix laughed, floating up into the midair.

***Metal Sonic boss fight*(Sonic Forces)**

Shadow charge toward him, rose his fist surround with yellow thunderbolt aura and threw a punch at the metallic demon cause a brief explosion. When the smoke cleared, Shadow eyes windened in shock as Metallix caught his fist, he threw Shadow hand, kicked him in the face, send him into the wall rock. Shadow get and stuck his arms directly up at Metallix, stretching his fingers apart from each other. Several small chaos spears shot out from his fingertips repeatedly. Metallix then flew up and charge at Shadow, he spun around to dodge Shadow chaos Spear attack and kicked Shadow directly in the gut make him grunted in pain

"Take This" He then fire purple energy blast into Shadow stomach send him into the wall rocks. The wall then shaking then it explode reveal Shadow as he power up himself before he charge at the metallic demon, Metallix blocked his punch. Shadow and Metallix charged towards each other multiple times. Shadow stopped, firing twenty energy balls at Metallix. Metallix created an orange shield around him. Metallix put his arms above him, a huge lava ball began to form. Shadow widened his eyes.

"DODGE THIS!'' he yelled, launching it at Shadow.

Shadow put his arms over his head, then they began glowing red. Shadow fired a thick light red beam right at the huge molten lava ball, exploding it from the inside. It went straight into Metallix, sending him crash through five buildings, and into the concrete street, leaving a gigantic crater.

Shadow came flying down at Metallix. Metallix stuck his arms out, a red beam fired out of them. Shadow teleported behind Metallix and sent a punch right into his back. Metallix split three rocks in half until he skidded right through the ground, coming to a stop.

Shadow dashed towards the ground and stomped the ground in front of a rock, hurdling it at Metallix, sideways. Metallix rose to his feet, he saw the rock coming right at him. Metallix grabbed it with one hand and began spinning it in circles. Metallix flung it right back at Shadow with tremendous speed and force. Shadow flew up and charged through it, exploding the rock into pieces. Metallix came right at Shadow and gave him an uppercut. Shadow went flying upwards, but he shot down a large red energy beam down at metallic demon. Metallix kept flying up. He created a red shield around himself. The blast impacted, but it went around the bubble, not affecting the robot at all. Metallix put the shield down and reared his fist back, which was glowing purple, Shadow reared his fist back. The two punched each others fists together, sending Metallix down into the rock in just a second. Shadow remained hovering and crashed into the wall, but he was holding his wrist, groaned in pain. Metallix hovered a few feet from where Super Shadow was.

Shadow look back at Metallix, who sent his fist right into his stomach. Shadow went spiraling down and impacted into a large rock with an echoing boom. Metallix crashed right on top of him. Metallix grabbed him by the neck and tossed him right into a rock then fired his chaos Blast beam attack into it. A ball of black smoke rose into the air. Shadow flew down at Metallix and tackled him into the wall rocks. Shadow give him a series of punch before he get blast away by Metallix purple beam attack.

Shadow fired a sky red laser from within, and Metallix dodge it. Shadow hovered back down to the ground, but Metallix teleported in front of him and punched Shadow right in the face, sending him flying miles away. Metallix dashed after him, with jets coming out of his feet. Shadow awoken and saw Metallix coming. Shadow fired two light yellow energy beams right at Metallix. Metallix fired two red purple beams from his palms. The two forces collided in a bright light. When Shadow stop covered his eyes, he get punched in the gut suprisingly and pummeled him into the rock ground.

"You'll never give up won't you?'' asked Metallix slowly landeed on the ground. Shadow didn't even answer and powering up himself. Shadow tries to punch him but, Metallix caught his fist and lift him up with both his hands. Metallix threw Shadow straight through an large rock. Metalllix flew in it, Shadow rolled to the left and got up. Metallix stopped then charged back at him, Shadow tries to stop his attack but Metallix grabbed him by the neck and continuously smashed him into the ground until it started to crackle. Metallix took a few steps back and threw super hedgehogs through the cracked rocks. It broke and Shadow fell from one rock to another. Finally Shadow crashed into the rock ground

"Chaos Lance" hadow shouted, waving his arm across himself and sending a stream of yellow darts forward. Metallix sidestepped and dashed forward, sending his fist into Shadow's gut. Shadow hacked hard and was sent reeling. Powering up, Shadow burst forth with Chaos power. He teleported forward and smashed his head against Metallix, knocking him over backwards. Metallix recovered himself and elbow strike him in the gut send him fly backward

Dashing forward, Metallix swung down at Shadow. Shadow reached his arm up and blocked, deflecting the blow, then swinging straight at Metallix, who caught his fist and swing him over his shoulder. Shadow bent and landed feet first on the ground, and he then leapt up a bit and started a spin charge, still gripping Metallix's wrist. Metallix was brought spinning around with Shadow several times, smacking the ground repeatedly, before he righted himself and blasted Shadow point-blank, sending him careening back.

Shadow sprung back forward and began trading blows with Metallix at lightning speed, their fists blurring together like a mirage. The purple red and the gold lights slashed brilliantly as the two struck at each other repeatedly.

Shadow twisted and kicked upwards, but Metallix backward dodge his attack, allowing the foot to soar over his head. Metallix responded in like fashion, turning and sinking his foot deep into Shadow's torso, sending him several yards back.

Metallix reappeared, quicker than a bolt of lightning, striking Shadow backwards through the air, and following it up by going into spike him back down. However, with his enhanced speed, power, stamina, and ability to fly in his Super State, Shadow curled around and kicked Metallix's hand away and struck him with the other foot, which Metallix responded to by kneeing Shadoe in the gut.

Shadow hugged himself for a brief moment, soothing the pain that he was feeling. Metallux dashed backwards and pointed his hand at Shadow, unleashing a Purple Beam on him, which Shadow deflected with a backhand. He followed it up with a Super Boost, slamming into Metallix once more until he crashed into the ground. Shadow leapt backwards and fire many Chaos Spears and cause a brief explosion, leaving Metallix in the dust. Metallix got to his feet, look unharmed. Shadow windened his eyes in shock

"All of your attacks are just a scratch for me" Metallix laughed, Shadow growled before charge at him. Metallix caught his leg and land a hard elbow strike in the gut cause him spit his blood out. Metallix then perform Tornado kicked Shadow directly, send him into the ground rock beside Sonic who was unconsious.

***Ends***

"It's seem that you not strong enough to face the one who have power beyond the god" Metallix laughed, the purple light glow around his hand as he ponited at Super Shadow.

"See you again in afterlife, Ultimate Lifeform and Sonic The Hedgehog" Metallix said coldly, fire at them with purple energy balls. Suddenly the pinks shield formed the two hedgehog, it deflect the purple energy balls away

"What" Metallix exclaimed, the shield then disappeared from both of them

"Sonic-Kun, Shadow-san!" A voice yelled, reveal as Sakura landed on the ground checked on them especially is Sonic, who was unconsious. Her friends and Guardian appear behind and come over to the hedgehog to check Sonic and Shadow

"How did you guy get here ?" Super Shadow said, raise his eyesbrow as he see Sakura and her friends.

"We followed you after you do the Chaos Control, we hiding behind the rock to watch how Metallix fight but it seem he is too fast that we can't learn anything from him" Syaoran said, frowned. Yue and Kero stood behind them

"So your worthless friends are come here too. Good, because i want to have fun with them all" Metallix said. Sakura and her friends glare at the metallic demon

"You will pay for what you done to Sonic-kun" Sakura yelled angrilly, cleching her staff tightly

"Hmph, As soon as your fate will like Sonic. HAHAHAH" Metallix laughed then power up himself. Metallix then get stronger than ever as he is feeling the energy from the Kingdom Heart world. Super Shadow, Sakura, Syaoran, Keroberos and Yue stood in fighting stance.

***Egg Revive Zone (Sonic Mania)***

Metallix get a move first as he fired many Chaos Lance and the laser cannon that he summoned at one, the heroes jump away from it, Shadow fire the red energy blast to destroy the Laser cannon and charged forward. Metallix reach his hand, blocked his punch, twisted over Shadow and swing kick him into the wall.

"WINDY, THUNDER, FIREY" Sakura yelled, as he throw 3 attacks as once, Keroberoes then shot fireball and Yue shot his Emerald shard at the metallic demon. Metallix rammed the 2 yellow and red skin woman use his Phantom Ruby power and swing his hand to deflect the thunder energy. He then appeared behind Yue make his yelp in surprise and kneed the white angel man before he could react. Keroberoes tries to use his wing to attack the robot, Metallix grabbed his wing landed a punch into the face, send the lion into the rock. Metallix then charge at Sakura, before he could harm her Syaoran push the robot away use his lightning energy

"If You mess with Sakura, you mess with me" Syaoran said, charged at the metallic demon. They fight each other rapidly, Sakura begin to use the shot as she tries to attack Metallix

"SHOT" She then fire white energy blast at Metallix. The metallic demon see this, punch Syaoran in the gut and lift him up as the white beam hit him, send him toward the large rocks

"Syaoran Kun!" Sakura yelled. Unfortunelly for her, Metallix stood behind her as she turn around, he grabbed her by the neck and do the elbow striked in the gut make her scream in pain he then kicked her away. Metallix saw the white arrow, he look up and see Yue tries to shot him with his bow. Metallix power up himself and dashed toward him. Yue shot many bows at once but the robot demon deflect it easilly. Metallix then appear in front of him, Yue quickly create the shield to protect himself from Metallix but the metallic demon used his ruby power and fire red purple energy beam at him cause his shield break and send him to the nearly rocks.

"Hmph your shield can't protect yourself from my attack." Metallix said coldly. Keroberos tries to tackle him but Metallix expect this and appear above him and shot large purple energy ball, push him back to the ground

Shadow rose up and power up himself began trading blows with Metallix at lightning speed. Metallix knocked Shadow away send him flying, he recovered and rose his hand to block Metallix next attack, Shadow downward kicks him, Metallix hovered back to avoid being hit before he tackle him across the rocks. Metallix finally kicked Shadow away, the super hedgehog recovered quickly and point his fingertip in front of Metallix

"Chaos Lance!" Shadow shot a lot of yellow energy at the metallic demon, Metallix take small hit before he summon his red purple shield and charge toward him. Shadow stopped firing and flew up to dodge Metallix attack. The metallic demon appear in front of him surprisingly, give him an hard uppercut and downward kicked him back to the ground.

"MAZE" Sakura commanded, summon the pocket dimension with the maze inside of it, trapped Metallix into the pocket dimension. Metallix look around and flew up, the wall of the maze also follow him as he flew up

"Clever move, little girl but you forget this" Metallix chuckled evilly, power up his Ruby power and create a large red purple explosion destroyed the pocket dimension. Sakura eyes windened in shock as how could he destroy the Maze so easilly. Metallix look at her and charge at her at lightning speed, punched her in the gut cause her cross across the ground and crashed through the wall rock. Metallix then block the flame from Syaoran, he attack the metallic rapidly as Metallix just like how the metallic demon hurt Sakura so hard. Metallix caught his sword and throw it away, he grabbed his neck. Syaoran struggling to get out of his grip

"Go with your girlfriend" Metallix yelled throw him into the wall that Sakura already crashed in. Keroberos shot the flamethrower from his mouth. Metallix summon his shield (like captain america shield) to block the flame, he then throw his shield into Keroberos face and cause him stunned. Metallix then put his arm in front of Kero and fire at him with energy blast, knock him away. Shadow and Yue charge at him, rising their fist. Metallix rise his both hand, blocked their fist. He then swatted them away. Yue point his arm to fire his Emeralds Shard at the metallic demon. Metallix then dashed toward him, crashed through the emeralds shard he then kneed the angel man into the gut, he then perform twisted kicked Yue and pummeled him into the ground. Shadow suddenly appear below him and uppercut the robot demon, the red aura glowing arround him

"Chaos Blast" Shadow then unleashes the red explosion knocked Metallix to the rocks. Metallix then powering up himself and appear above from Shadow, he then fire 4 bazookas at once before Shadow could react. Metallix make his bazookas disappeared and give the super hedgehog a series of punch and kicks, he then give him an axe kicked into the ground, he then look at the two. Sakura help Syaoran up and see Metallix is coming at them, Metallix shot his energy ball at them

"SHIELD" Sakura create a barrier protect her and Syaoran from the energy ball. Metallix stop firing and rise his fist at them. They jumped away to avoid being hit by Metallix

"Raitei Shourai"

"THUNDER"

The blue and yellow thunderbolt energy are coming at Metallix, he then activate his Ruby power to deflect it. Metallix tries to attack them, both Sakura and Syaoran use their sword to block his attack. They are fighting each other until Metallix unleashes Chaos Flash to stunned them, he punched Syaoran torso away and kicked Sakura in the gut then dashed above her and slammed her into the ground. Keroberos tackled Metallix through several rocks he use his wing to swing the metallic away knock him into the wall, Metallix then flew up, Yue appear as he grabbed Metallix wrist and throw him away. The guardian then combine their attack at once and shot it to Metallix cause a brief explosion. The Guardians stood there make sure Metallix is dead or not, the smoked reveal a shadow stared at them and Yue got punched in the face, he then give him a series of punch and kicks then fire laser cannon and rocket launcher at him cause an explosion, Metallix then pummeled Yue into the ground knock him unconsious, Keroberos yelp in suprised as Metallix sudden move.

"DODGE THIS,LION" Metallix strecting his claw and fired many Chaos Lance. Keroberos create the shield to proctect himself from the yellow energy wave. Metallix disappeared and reappeared behind the guardian, he swing his arm at Kero knock him into the rocks. Shadow dashed foward rammed his arm against Metallix torso, he then grabbed his leg and swung him at the ground. Metallix got up quickly and see Shadow dashed toward him, he flipped out as Shadow punched the ground. Metallix take a chance as he perform Tornado kicks into Shadow face, send him across the ground and impact the rock with an explosion. Super Shadow got up slowly as Metallix prepare his attack

"Chaos Lance" Metallix yelled point his arm in front of Shadow and fire many yellow energy blast. Shadow rolled foward and flew away to dodge the attacks, the metallic demon continue attack, Shadow spun himself, barely dodge many yellow energy blast. He then summon 6 point Chaos Spear and counter it cause an explosion. Super Shadow look at the exploson before Metallix appear behind him and knock him away into the wall. Shadow powering up himself, destroyed the rock and charged toward Metallix, he threw him a punch, Metallix block his arm. They begin to trading blow in Light speed that the human eyes can't see, the impacts cause a lot of red and yellow shockwave, they punched each other fist slashed brilliantly as the two struck at each other repeatedly. Shadow tries to punch as Metallix lean back to dodge his fist and flip kicked Shadow away. Syaoran jump in and kicked Metallix into his side, he tries to kicks and slashes him with Jian sword until Metallix caught his leg and slam him into the ground, he smashed him repeatedly hardly and throw him away. Syaoran hold his stomach, groaned in pain

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, she then charged at the use her Dash card, and change her staff into the Sword. She tries to slashes him but Metallix dodge her easilly, Shadow then joined in as he tries to do series of punches and kicks. Metallix is dodging all of their attack until he caught Shadow fist and swing him into Sakura knock her away. Metallix kicked Shadow in the gut, knock him into the wall. Shadow growled and removed his inhibitors ring, his yellow fur change into red fur, the red aura surrounding him

"Enough of this, i will end you Metallix" Shadow yelled power up himself and teleport in front of Metallix, he grabbed the metallic neck before he could react and slam him into the wall rock far away from the CCS gang. His red aura glowed brighter

"Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow yelled unleashed very powerful explosion destroyed the rocks nearly. When the explosion died down Metallix is nowhere to be seen, Shadow return back to his base form panted heavilly. Metallix suddenly appear in front of him

***ENDS***

"Is that it, that your full power. I'm not impressed after all, Ultimate Lifeform" Metallix commented coldly, he kicked Shadow into the mid air and slam him into the ground, Shadow tries to get up but his energy is no more, he can't stand up. Metallix then see Sakura is the last one standing, the other are knocked out, Syaoran is injured, he is holding his stomach.

"Say goodbye to your friend, little girl" Metallix laughed, charging a large purple energy ball aim at Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled tries to move but he is injured that he can't move anymore

"DIE" Metallix shouted threw the large energy ball at Sakura, she can't moved she was too shock to see this. As the large energy ball nearly impact her, a shadow figure pushed her away from the energy ball then take a direct hit from hit. The large purple energy ball then explode, the bright light covered their eyes. When the bright light as the explosion died down, Sakura get up and ran into the large hole was cause by the large purple energy ball. Sakura eyes windened in shock as she see the one who save her from the purple light, it was Sonic.

"SONIC-KUN!" Sakura yelled run to check her best friends. Sakura tries to shake him to make him away. Sonic open his eyes slowly, the tear started to fall down from Sakura eyes

"Saki-Chan, i'm so..rry for break my prom..ise. I sho...uld ha..ve visit...you in the..se day. You are not only my best friends but also a cute li..tle sister to me more than Cream or ev..en Tails. I'm proud at you to see y..ou grow up and you are ve..ry brave when yo..u facing strong en..emy. I'm so sorry for eve...rything, Saki-chan." Sonic said weakly smiled at her, throw his last breath and closed his eyes forever.

"Sonic-kun! Sonic-kun! don't play dead! Sonic-kun? SONIC-KUN!" Sakura yelled, buried her head into Sonic chest, sobbed wholeheartly in his chest. Metallix laughed evilly.

"So Sonic the Hedgehog is dead, now all of you are the next" Metallix said coldly. Sakura got up from Sonic and glared at Metallix, the white light aura surround around her, the ground started to shake, her white aura glowing rapidlly.

"You will pay for what you have done to him, Metallix. AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled angirly power up herself as the white light glowing rapidly. Kero and Yue who was consious use their wing to covered themself from the wind. Shadow move his inhibitors ring back at his wrist and Chaos Heal to heal himself.

"What kind of energy is this ?" Shadow exclaimed covered himself from the wind was orginally from the glowing white light. Sakura dress grow bigger and her height is getting taller, her brown hair is also grow longer, her wings of angel appear behind her back, her appearnace is look like Angel of Light, she is in her new form her Ultimate form or called Ultimate Sakura, she floating up and facing Metallix, she give him a death glare for killed Sonic

"New power huh, little girl. Show me what you got" Metallix challanged her.

***Catch you catch me(Cardcaptor Sakura)* **

Sakura then appear in front of Metallix and smash her staff into the metallic demon face and kicked him away. Metallix landed on the rocks and leap out of it and charge toward her, she caught his fist, kneed him in the gut and punched him directly. Sakura then shot blue lightning energy blast and hit him directly cause a brief explosion. Metallix power himself and charged at her, she tries to swatt him with her wing but Metallix disappeared and reappear behind her and pummeled her into the ground, she skidded to stop herself.

"DIE" Metallix fired many Chaos Lance at her, Sakura fly away to dodge the attacks, she then fire the white energy wave at Metallix, hit him directly. Metallix then appear below her and give her an uppercut. Sakura recovered herself and dodging Metallix next attack and swatted him away with her wings. She then teleported behind him and slammed him into the ground. She then shot the flamethrower and the lightning energy blast at the metallic demon, Metallix then teleported behind her and kicked her in the back, send her into the rock. Sakura recovered herself quickly and use earthy power to summon the pillars from the rocks and throw at him. Metallix take a hit from one pillar before he swing his arm to knock it away, continue to dash toward her. Their fist clashed and cause a big shockwave, they disappeared and trading blow each other in lightning speed. Metallix block her wrist, punched her away and dashed toward her. Sakura recovered and give him axe kicked into the ground as she learned from Sonic.

"Can you dodge this, little girl !?" Metallix yelled, stretchiting his claws and fire many Chaos Lance at . She flew away to avoid being hit and continues fly foward and spunned around to dodge the Chaos Lance attack. Sakura teleported behind Metallix and perform Tornado kicked into the metallic demon face, change her staff into sword, slashed him five times and kicked him away send him into the rock. She then dashed toward Metallix and continue punched him through the rock metallix recovered himself quickly, dodge her next attack and elbow striked into her back make her scream in pain and send into the ground. Syaoran, Kero and yue watch the battle with a bit worriedly while Shadow watch it and analysising the fight

"Destrucrtion Blast!" Metallix yelled fire red beam energy at her. Sakura got up quickly and flipped away from the red beam to avoid being hit. Sakura then point her wand toward the metallic demon and fire a lot of energy balls at him. Metallix created orrange shield to protect himself from the energy balls. He then make the shield disappeared and look at the rock again. Sakura disappeared, quickly appear behind the metallic demon and slashed him with her sword and give him series of slash and kicks, she change her sword back to her staff and smashed Metallix head, knock him into the wall. Metallix then burst himself with energy destroyed the wall and charged toward Sakura, trading blow with her again.

Sakura lean out dodge Metallix punch, elbow striked in the robot demon gut and twisted kicked him away. Metallix crashed through the rocks many times before he recovered himself and pummeled her into the ground as she tries to do her next attack, Sakura raise up,give him an uppercut and swing her staff at Metallix torso and send him away using Thunder attack. Metallix landed on the ground and charge toward her, Sakura expect he appear behind her. Surpringly Metallix appear in front of her, headbutt her and kicked her away. Sakura recovered herself anf shot the fireballs at the metallic demon, Metallix then dashed toward her and reared his fist to attack her, Sakura blocked his fist and give him a flip kicked in his chin. She then shot the white pink energy beam into Metallix back send him into the ground caused an explosion. When the smoke clear, reveal the Chaos lance are coming at her, she yelp in surprised and flew away from it

Sakura spun around to dodge the lightning lance, she then disappeared and teleported beside Metallix who is firring the Chaos Lance, he see this and reach his arm to block her staff and throw her away. Sakura use Time and Metallix use Chaos Control, they are fighting each other when the times is stopped until sakura blocked his fist and punched him in the gut as the time normally go again. Sakura swing her staff upward hit Metallix chin and kicked him into the wall create the large hold on it. Metallix get away from the wall rock and create red energy balls and throw at her. Sakura see the red energy ball coming and jumped away to avoid it, she the charged at metallix, who was get awawy from the rock. She rammed his arm in Metallix body and kicked him away. Metallix then recovered himself, dodge her staff and punched her in the stomach, send her flying. Sakura then stop herself and teleport in front of him, punched the metallic demon in the face then do some combo to him and smashed her staff into Metallix head and knocked him into the ground.

"This is for Sonic-kun that you killed him!" Sakura yelled as the elemental magic appear around her and combine into one as he shot the combined elemental beam to the metallic Sonic, cause a large explosion.

***ENDS***

Moment later when the smoke clear. Metallix stand there, the purple red aura started to glowing brighter, more spike appear in his arm and his shoulder. The Phantom Ruby start glowing in his chest.

"I admit, you almost had me going there, little girl. But thank to you i reach to my final form. I'm Phantom Metallix, my power is beyong all the god now, nothing on this entire Omniverse even the strongest God can't stop me. Now after the portal opened, i arrived in Kingdom Heart dimension, killed all of them and then Destroy the Timeline of the entire Omniverse and receate it to start a new empired" Phantom Metallix said laughed evilly, powering up himself.

Sakura gritted her teeth and give him a death glare. Before she could react, Phantom Metallix appear beside her and swatted her away the dashed toward her. Sakura recovered herself and fire many energy balls at the metallic demon. Phantom Metallix dodge easilly and perform Tornado kicks into her side knocked her into the rock. Syaoran exclaimed her name in horror but he can't move, he tries to move himself but he can't, the guardian tries their best effort to attack Metallix but he swing his arm to deflect all of their attack, he then slammed them into the ground. Shadow only have less Chaos energy inside his body, he lowered his head that he couldn't assist her.

In Kingdom Heart dimension The heroes finally defeat Sollix, Mallix and Tallix. They go into the castle and encounter with Callix and Neollix. Neollix then absorb many heart from the castle and The finalized Phantom Ruby prototype and ready to fight them

Meanwhile in the void. Sonic eyes slowly open and he stirred. He then got up and look around

"Where Am I?" Sonic wondered

***My Weakness by Moby (The X Files)***

Sonic then started to walk to look around the heaven. His eyes windened in shock when he see a spirit in front of him reveal as a young male Mobian spirit, who are looking at him before walk away because he hear someone called him. Sonic then continues to walk, he saw many of the Mobian spirit are played together and laughed each other happilly, Sonic then look in right, the spirit are playing rock, paper and scissor. Sonic then look straight, see another spirit are playing in the playground. He smile sadly while he looking at the spirits are playing together, untill he see...his friends, including Rouge, Omega and the Chaotix.

"Tails, Knukles, Amy, Cream...Guys" Sonic said tear started to fall down from his eyes, his friends spirit then saw him.

"Sonic!" His friends yelled in surprise. Tails, Amy,Cream and Cheese ran toward Sonic and hugged him as hard as their could. Sonic stood there in shock before he put his hand on their head, closed his eyes. Knuckles, Rouge and the Chaotix stood there and smiling at the reunion. After 1 minutes they broked their hug, Sonic wiping his tear away

"But How did you guy..?" Before Sonic could say, Knuckles interrupted him

"Yes we are dead, as we are killed by Mecha Sonic but this is our spirit form, we are in a better place" Knuckles said smiled at the blue hedgehog

"Sonic, someone want to meet you" Tails said

"Who ?" Sonic asked, confused

"Here i show you" Tails said lead him to the location that someone want to meet him.

"It good to meet you, Sonic Prime" a female voice said as the light appear in front of him

"What the" Sonic said in suprised. The light then died down reveal a girl, wears a blue dress from the Greek age, she has blue hair and blue eyes

"My name is Aria, the princess of an ancient kingdom called Aetherthe princess of an ancient kingdom called Aether, a girlfriend of Hero of Blance name Caleb" Aria introduced herself

"So why are you here ?" Sonic asked the blue haired girl

"I just tell you about our heroes are fighting Callix and Neollix right now, they defeated Sollix, Callix and Mallix. Sora and Riku also defeated Xemnas and his Dragon nobody and joined them fight the Metademons but the worst thing is Metallix is finally reached his final form called Phantom Metallix. i afraid that if the portal completed, Phantom Metallix arrived and..." Aria said as the tear fall down from her eyes

"Aria ?" Sonic said

"He will killed all of the heroes with his power, including Takeru and Hikari. He then killed Caleb brutally and he will destroy the timeline of the Omniverse and it will affect to us because of his power and we gonna be erased from existence even our spirit form" Aria sobbed, Sonic eyes windened in shock before he put his comfort hands on her shoulder

"Aria, it's alright" Sonic comforting her

"Sonic, you are their only hope, you are the only one who can fight Metallix, please defeat him for me and for us" Aria begged him, Sonic lowered his hand and cleching his fist in determination

"I will, Aria. I gonna end him" Sonic said with full determination

"Thanks you, thank you so much" Aria thanks him, wipe her tears away. The golden ring appear above him is the gift that he give to Sakura, Sonic and Sakura heart connected each other thanks to their very strong bond and form it into the ring. The Rainbow Gem flew out of his body and go up with the golden ring. The golden absorb the Rainbow Gem and started to shine the white light, Sonic put his hand up get the golden ring, he then disappeared from the heaven. Aria and Sonic friends watch and smiled brightly. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge,Omega and the Chaotic spirit disappeared

Back at Metallix dimension. Sakura tries to attack him but Phantom Metallix dodge her attack, he grabbed his wrist kneed her in the gut, fire at her with his upgraded laser cannon cause a brief explosion and slammed her into the ground which cause she turned back to her normal and can't archived it anymore. Shadow use the remaining of his Chaos energy as he teleported the Guardian to the location that Sakura and Syaoran are in. Syaoran check on her

"Hope it will be the last for you. Say goodbye little girl and Shadow the Hedgehog" Metallix laughed as he fired red purple energy ball at them. The red purple energy ball start to explode . Shadow and the Guardian froze in shock as they look at the explosion, when the smoke go away reveal a golden shield surround them

"What"

Sakura and Syaoran look around wondered who put this shield. The shield then died down and the golden light appear in front of them, reveal himself, Sonic the Hedgehog in his Super State. Shadow, Yue, Kero and Syaoran eyes windened in shock and didn't say a word. The tear started to fall down from Sakura eyes, it not the tear of sadness, it the tear of joy.

"SONIC-KUN!" Sakura yelled, ran toward him and flung her arm around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. Sonic surprised a bit then he calm down and hugged her back.

"Bah Damn that hedgehog, why Sonic is still alive!? Never mind that i should begin the new empire" Metallix said as he create the dark void surround the portal the created by the Metademons and enter it. After a minutes of tight hug, Sakura pulled away with tear still on her eyes

"How...How did you come back ?" Sakura asked him, he smiled point into her chest and then his chest

"Our heart!?" Sakura said

"Hai, thanks to the golden ring that i give to you, it connect our heart together and then absorb the Rainbow Gem. It's help me turned into this Super form and get revived." Sonic explained, then he look at Shadow and give him some of his energy

"Shadow, use Chaos Control to get them out of Dimension" Super Sonic said. Sakura eyes windened in shock

"Sonic-kun, No! Don't Go,please. I don't want you to die again" Sakura yelled before she hugged him again, Sonic smiled sadly at her, rubbed her back to comfort. He then pulled away

"Saki-Chan, I promise to stay with you and i never leave you anymore" Sonic said gently

"You promise" Sakura said, Sonic nodded smile at her. He give her one last hug before he pulled the hug away.

***ENDS***

He then floated up and hang his hand in the air, the Golden Ring with Rainbow Gem in it appear above him along with the 9 spirit from his friends. Sakura, Shadow, Kero and Yue are hoping Sonic can defeat Metallix, The Hope card from Sakura then fly toward Sonic and go into his body. Sonic then absorb all of it as the white blue light aura glowing around him. When the light died down, his quills all shot up, his blue fur change into light white blue. He start to open his eyes, his green eyes is change into golden eyes. His new form called Ultra Sonic (not a completed form). Shadow then walk as he glowing white energy

"Come on, everyone. Let back to Tomoeda" Shadow said, as the gang nodded, he then put his hand up glowing with white light

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, teleported everyone except Sonic to get out of Metallix dimension. The gang then reunite with Tomoyo and Meiling in Tomoeda, Shadow used his power to create the screen showing Metallix dimension. Back at Metallix dimension, Sonic look up and begin to fly toward the dark void. The Dark Void is look like Metallix dimension, but it add the street and buiding. Sonic comfronted Metallix as he stood there and waiting for him.

"So you are revived and transform into your new form thanks to the tiny ring" Phantom Metallix said coldly

"Yes, I want to end you one for all. I never let you enter that world, killed the heroes in Kingdom Heart world and destroy the timeline of the Omniverse" Sonic said glare at him, stood in fighting stance

"Hmph,Show me what you got." Metallix yelled power up himself, purple and red energy surround himself

The Final Showdown for the survival of the Omniverse. The portal is started to grow bigger, in the Kingdom Heart world the heroes are fighting Callix and Neollix

* * *

**That the part 2. The final showdown is begin, will Sonic end Metallix rampage and will the heroes from Kingdom Heart universe defeat Neollix and Callix to help Sonic win the battle. Find out in the final chapter**


	17. The Final Showdown,Fate of the Omniverse

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Cardcaptor Sakura and the various characters from video games and anime. In collabration with Vietnam123, Charliecharly18**

**The final Showdown for the survival of The Timeline of Omniverse is begin**

* * *

Phantom Metallix and Ultra Sonic ( not completed form) comfront each other. Meanwhile the heroes from Kinhdom Heart universe are fighting Callix , Sora and Riku are fighting Xemnas and his dragon. Caleb, Hero of Balance is fighting Neollix (still not in his full power). Back at the void

"So you are revived and transform into your new form thanks to the tiny ring" Phantom Metallix said coldly

"Yes, I want to end you one for all. I never let you enter that world, killed the heroes in Kingdom Heart world and destroy the timeline of the Omniverse" Sonic said glare at him, stood in fighting stance

"Hmph, Show me what you got." Metallix yelled power up himself, purple and red energy surround himself

The Final Showdown for the survival of the Omniverse. The portal is started to grow bigger, in the Kingdom Heart world the heroes are fighting Callix and Neollix. Sonic charge at with full speed, Metallix caught his arm and disappeared, they are fighting at lightning speed, Phantom Metallix caught his wrist and throw him into the buiding. Phantom Metallix then glowed with purple red aura

"I'm gonna tell you, not only those heroes in Kingdom Heart, there is more of them in this Omniverse such as the Archie version of you, those Sailor Scout, the little ponies, another version of your new friends, another kids in Digital World and many more. In the past of the timeline of the Omniverse there are a lot of heroes in the past like the same as the heroes in Kingdom Heart this present. There are a red plumber ancestor, a gorilla with an incredible strength, a skilled swordsman wielder of the Sword of Evil's Bane, a gunner bounty hunter equipped with an armor made from the Sheikah and Chozo technology, an angel with incredible fly powers, two skilled mountaineers, a robot that can analyze the items made with the Sheikah technology, a tame wolf in company of a bird calledRaphus cucullatus, a boxer from the Indian tribe, a human kid with magic pockets, a Star Warrior that can copy abilities from the inhaled items, a dwarf that commands little creatures called Pikmin, an anthropomorphic fox with nice pilot skill, a powerful driver that brings car made with the same Sheikah technology, a human prince that commands mysterious creatures called Pokémon, other skilled swordsman but strategic, a boy with psychic powers, a human teen with future sights, a driver in company of an Aegis Blade, a man with nice stealth skills, a hedgehog that was before a god with incredible speed power, other person that was a god before with fly and dreams powers, a Tasmanian tiger with a big knowledge, a human and half genie with magic powers, a primal super fighting robot, a yellow ball creature that eats ghosts, a bandicoot master in the madness, a dragon that was chosen by his tribe for protect the world, a anthropomorphic bear expert in puzzles, three wielders of the Keyblade, other skilled swordsman that surpasses his own limits, an Umbra Witch that decided help at the heroes, a vampire hunter related with the Belmont family, a Kung Fu warrior, a Shaolin Warrior, a Lin Kuei Ninja, a Shirai Ryu Ninja, a Saurian Warrior, a warrior from a kingdom called Edenia, a limbless hero, three knights that hunts undead monsters, an assassin that search the justice, other swordsman with a sword made of demon blood, a man with mutated powers, a man with electric powers, a man master in explosives, the Dream Traveler equipped with a magic ring, the ghost of Sparta, a being half human and half squid, a bandit that search the justice, a squirrel convinced for help the heroes, two guardians from other planet, a detective that solves mysteries, an outlaw that search cleans his name, four living plants with nice gunner skills and the Hero of the Balance Caleb who was slept until now." Metallix laughed

"The event in the past are those Super Smash Brothers joined forces with the Digidestined and the Ancient Warriors to defeat Apocalymon and they won. Later they brought services to protect the Aether Kingdom, an advanced civilization that they also used the Sheikah technology. Then other team of heroes, formed by Digimon, called Sacred Knight bowed respectfully at the Super Smash Brothers and joined at them. Now the Aether Kingdom had protection from any dark and evil forces, then the twin brother from the god that felled in the Earth tried to take all the control from that kingdom, his name was Tabuu that he killed at his twin brother, but the Super Smash Brothers could defeat him. After that Tabuu has been court by the Elder Gods including the Lord of the Universe, Tabuu has been sentenced to be sealed in a place called the Subspace. They thought that threats are over but… Other god followed the steps from Tabuu, his name was Shinnok. He used the power from his amulet to destroy the Aether Kingdom, the people from Aether Kingdom and the Super Smash Brothers lost their lives, the Digimon partners sacrificed by their human partners, the Hero of the Balance felled fainted defending at the princess, he was brought at the Life Sanctuary and he slept 1,000 thousand years. The only living hero was one of the three Keyblade Masters, he used all his energies and defeated Shinnok, after his last struggle he finally perished. Shinnok was badly injured, but he was imprisoned by the Raiden and the Elder Gods. Shinnok was sentenced and sealed in the Nether Realm. The Aether Kingdom was destroyed in his totally, but some people could survive from Shinnok's rage. I gonna tell you Sonic, I caculated myself and them very carefully. Shinnok and Tabuu like a small toy to me, their combined power is not even in 20% of my power level." Phantom Metallix said, Sonic eyes windened in shock about Metallix power.

**_*DREAM DANCE ZONE 3 (SONIC AFTER THE SEQUEL)*_**

"Now, My power is beyond Omnipotent. nothing even the Elder Gods, Lord of Universe and the God of all can't stop me, if they wanted to fight me at once, i would curb-stomp them like the small toys. Once i destroy you, the timeline of the Omniverse will be erased forever" Phantom Metallix laughed, Sonic gritted his teeth, got out of the buiding, flew on the top of the buiding, stand in fighting stance in Wushu style. They are charging each other again and their fist clashed in the big blue shockwave, they are fighting each other in imesurable speed. Sonic punched Metallix in the face and kicked him away send him into the street, Metallix recovered himself, blocking Sonic next attack as he caught his fist, then slam him into the ground. Sonic elbow striked in Metallix arm and fired at him with white blue energy beam send him into the buiding.

Phantom Metallix rose up destroyed a buiding, he then summon the pillar from the ground and throw at him. Ultra Sonic barely dodge the pillar before he charge at him. Metallix summon the laser cannon and fired at the white blue hedgehog, Sonic spunned around to dodge the laser beam from the cannon and fired Chaos Lance destroyed the laser cannon, he then fire energy ball at Metallix. The metallic impostor summon a shield in front of him, deflect the attack and teleported behind Sonic and kicked him send him into the large rocks. Phantom Metallix prepares to attack until Ultra Sonic moved in one second.

"Face me coward!" Phantom Metallix shouted.

Before he could notice him, Ultra Sonic punched him right in the metallic ribs and causing them to break (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Phantom Metallix quickly grasped hold of his ribs, but then Ultra Sonic kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick and damaged his metallic jaw (again, Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Then Ultra Sonic grabbed the metallic copy by the neck and performed a head-butt and made a small crack in his metallic skull (again, Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Phantom Metallix was dropped in the ground.

Then Ultra Sonic use his vision power to view in the Kingdom Hearts universe. He see the heroes are all exhausted and injured during the battle with Neollix, he then uses a move called Holy Drop as he summon the healer and many energies from the heaven. It's then appeared in Kingdom Hearts world, healed all the heroes and recovered their energy back into full energy (Like Senzu Bean)

The technique Holy Drop restored the energies from everyone. By surprise Steelix, Haunter, Infernape, Sudowodo, Geodude, Gible popped out from their Pokéballs. Also, the heroes were glowing in rainbow aura and has the glowing eyes in yellow.

"All my energies are back." Pikachu said.

"I'm feeling so weird." Steelix said.

"Me too." Sudowodo said.

"And me." Geodude said.

"But at the same time my energies are back." Haunter said.

"It's time for kick butts." Gible said.

"Yeah." Infernape said.

"Who turned on the light!?" Neollix shouted backing up. Then the Digimon were feeling with energies too.

"My energies are returning." DemiVeemon said.

"Probably it's a trump card that we need." Koromon said.

"Someone know the magic words." Tsunomon said.

"Wow! I feel fuzzy all over!" Salamon said.

"I feel tingly!" Tokomon said.

"I'm bursting with energy!" Tanemon said.

"You're not the only one!" Bukamon said.

"It feels great!" Yokomon said.

"Let's all Digivolve!" Motimon said. One by one they all begin to glow and Digivolve. Everyone at the Mega Level, including Koromon and Tsunomon who realize the DNA Digivolve into Omnimon.

"Caleb!" DemiVeemon called him.

"DemiVeemon!" Caleb said, then the Digimon in his training form returned to the rookie form and Bio Emerged with his human partner.

**Veemon Bio-Emerge to… UlforceVeedramon!**

"We Bio-Emerged too." Caleb said inside of the Digimon.

"I can feel more power." UlforceVeedramon said.

**Change Mode to… Burst Mode!**

The white armor turned in a silver armor, with gold and black, bigger wings and the saber his right hand it's the blade of a Keyblade too (inspired from UlforceVeedramon X). Everyone watched in amazement.

"All are Digimon Digivolved!" Izzy said.

"That came from that light." TK said.

"This is fantastic!" Kari said.

"Also, Koromon and Tsunomon realized the DNA Digivolved in Omnimon!" Tai said.

"But who is the new Digimon?" Matt asked. Ash pulled his Pokédex.

"UlforceVeedramon Burst Mode, his own ultimate force, has been drawn out further, even more so than his swift speed. He also has remarkable healing abilities, combat skills and incredible speed. It's a Sacred Knight superior at the Mega Level." The Pokédex said. Also, the Keyblade from Kairi appeared in her hand.

"My Keyblade…" Kairi said.

"Now we can win this battle." Sonic said.

"I don't think so!" Neollix said charging at them.

Back to The Dark Void, Metallix rose up and give Sonic and uppercut and kicked him in the gut send him flying and crashed into five buiding and then fell into the ground.

"Take This, Sonic" Metallix yelled fired many energy ball at once. Sonic eyes windened and flew away to dodge the incoming attack, Sonic flew up the buiding as the energy ball impact it cause the explosion. Ultra Sonic black flipped and perform bicycle kicked into the coldblood metallic head, send into the street. Sonic then perform Meteor Smash kick downward, Metallix dodge his attack. Sonic tries to punch him as the metallic block his wrist, he counter with punch from his other hand, Sonic then dived down and foot swipped into the demon leg, cause him to fall. Sonic then Spin kicked him across the street, Phantom Metallix teleported behind Sonic and upper cut him into the sky, he then summon laser cannon and fire at him caused big explosion. Sonic after being by the beam by the laser cannon, he teleported above him, kicked him in the head. Metallix recovered himself quickly and block Sonic next attack, he then kicked the white blue hedgehog away from him.

"CHAOS NOVA" Sonic yelled, fired many energy spears at one. Metallix teleported through it and punched Sonic in the the gut, Sonic then axe kicked him into rooftop of buiding, Metallix crash through 34th floor to the first floor, Metallix rose up from the destroyed buiding and flew toward Sonic. Phantom Metallix headbutt him in the gut, punched him in the face many times and kicked him into the street, Metallix summon the cars, the truck and the bus and throw at him cause an explosion. Ultra Sonic swipe the destroyed cars, trucks and bus away. He then flew at the metallic demon, Metallix tries to punch, Sonic then reappear behind him, Metallix elbow strike him but he is get punched in the gut cause Metallix shocked. Sonic then curled into a ball and hit him many time before Metallix caught his leg, slammed into the ground, he continues to slam his body, As Sonic kept getting smashed against the ground, his eyes briefly turned blank. Metallix grabbed hold of Sonic's head and moved the screaming hedgehog against a wall of rock. He then threw Sonic high into the air and pound him into the ground. Metallix charge a pruple light energy beam and fired at him cause a large explosion. Sonic get exhauted and return back to his normal form.

**_*ENDS*_**

Back to Tomoeda,

"Sonic-Kun!" Sakura yelled in worriedly when Sonic is return back to his normal form, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling look worried while Shadow, Kero and Yue look at the screen

Meanwhile in the Kingdom Heart world, The super smash brother all do their final smash. The Digidestined used the light of their crests making glow the Keyblade of the Digidestined and slashed strongly at Neollix. He stopped in mid air as the others gather around the Digidestined. Then Sephiroth took the chance and destroyed the Phantom Ruby prototype.

"Darn you! Too bad I'm nearly drained out of power. I'll destroy you all anyway." Neollix said.

"You forgot one thing." Joe said.

"What?" Neollix asked dumbfounded.

Sor and Mimi smiled. "Our Digimon."

"We can do it together!" Calumon cheered.

Neollix gasped. "Oh no! I forgot the Mega Level Digimon! Where are they?"

"Heaven's Charm!" UlforceVeedramon Burst Mode said making appear an aura that paralyzed Neollix and at the same time, the Digimon felt power extra.

"Our power it's growing!" Omnimon said.

"Everyone give your power to UlforceVeedramon!" Houomon said.

"Strike of Seven Stars!" Seraphimon realizes his attack.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon realizes her attack.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon form a rose in her hands and fired a red beam.

"Artic Blizzard!" Vikemon realizes his attack.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon realizes his attack.

"Starlight Explosion!" Houomon realizes her attack.

"Double Shot!" Omnimon realizes his attack. All the attacks were merged in a ring and merged with UlforceVeedramon.

"Shinning V Force!" UlforceVeedramon yelled and fired a beam from the V-shaped armor from his chest and hits Neollix. The last Meta Demon who screams in pain and agony.

"GUOOOOO! Why!? We had it all! We're the Meta Demons, commanded by Metallix! He is the real Sonic!" Neollix said vanishing in red sparks, but before to disappear he makes appear the screen about Ultra Sonic confronting Phantom Metallix. The Digimon returned to their training form, including Gatomon who was now yellow cat head with a tail with purple stripes and red eyes.

"What happened to you Gatomon?" Kari asked grabbing her.

"By now I'm Nyaromon. This is my training level form. So, be honest, how do I look?" Nyaromon said.

Smitten by her cuteness, Kari can't help but nuzzle Nyaromon's cheeks. "You're absolutely cute and adorable!"

"Look to the screen!" DemiVeemon said pointing it.

"Metallix!" Caleb said. In the screen Sonic got up slowly, he see the screen appear, he tries to use some of his power to telepathy them.

"So, he is responsible about my instability of powers not long time ago, I'll destroy it myself." Sephiroth said.

"No, I must do it this alone, Phantom Metallix killed all my friends, now I must avenge them with my own hands. I won't let him hurt you guy like the bad vision that i witnessed" Sonic said telepathically at everyone. The heroes gasp in shock when Sonic mentioned about the bad vision

"But you look exhauted, Sonic Prime. Let me fight him" Sephiroth said

"I'm really okay, don't worry about me, let me end his rampage. His goal is erase the Timeline of the Omniverse to create the new one including the history of your ancestor. I'm the one who end it one for all" Sonic said telepathically

"In that case, good luck defeating that Phantom Metallix." Sephiroth said and he disappears from the world.

"I'll hope that he can really do it." TK said. Metallix suddenly not feeling the energy outside of this dark void, the potal is change into the screen.

"What happen to them" Phantom Metallix growled look at the screen angrily

Sonic is in his base form who looks exhausted.

"Heh look like your henchman are defeated." Sonic smirked

"Gah! I don't need them anymore; I will destroy them myself!" Phantom Metallix growled power up himself and punched Sonic in the gut, knock into the wall. Sonic got up slowly and look at the metallic demon, he then run toward him, Phantom Metallix shot a lot energy balls at him, he side stepped to dodge the attack, jump up to avoid being hit, his leg glowing with blue light as he tries to do meteor smash kick at Metallix cause a large blue explosion, the robot jumped away and charged at him, he landed a hard punch in his face, knock him again into the wall. Phantom Metallix then continues give him a series of punches, Sonic Prime scream in pain when Phantom Metallix punching him. Phantom Metallix then charge his hand glow with purple light and landed a very hard punch into his gut cause a brief explosion. The heroes from Kingdom Hearts are really terrified now, Mimi, May, Dawn, Cream, Tooty and Buneary covered their eyes in fear. When the smoke clear, Sonic Prime got up slowly despite being injured.

"Bah! Why don't you just give up!?" Metallix yelled angrily.

"Because, I refuse to give up" Sonic smirked, blood dropping in his mouth.

"Bad choice!" Phantom Metallix said, then he charged at Sonic, he tries to punch him, but the metallic impostor grabbed his hand and the throat with other and emits a painful discharge making scream Sonic in agony. Then Phantom Metallix crush his neck breaking his bones (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style), he realizes a headbutt on Sonic breaking the skull (again; Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style), Phantom Metallix jumps backwards and throws a flying in kick in the chest of Sonic breaking his ribs (again; Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style) and Sonic crashed in a wall mortally injured and finally passed out. Phantom Metallix then walk toward Sonic. Sonic then wake up and stood up slowly, Now the purple red aura started to glow brighter, more spikes appeared in his arms and shoulders, and the Phantom Ruby starts to glow in his chest

"Soon the Light and Hope will disappeared by my hand, face it Sonic. I won now" Metallix said

"Maybe The Light and Hope is defeated by the Darkness, but you don't know their only one thing can defeat it without the Light, it's the Mircale. The Mircale not only bring the Hope and Light back but also bring everything such as Courage, Friendship, Kindness, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, Realiability, Destiny and more" Sonic smirked, show him the golden rings then disappeared, then closed his eyes, the heroes gasped.

"That just make no sense" Metallix said.

Sonic Prime in his base form stand here with eyes closed start to wake his Hidden Power inside. Phantom Metallix burst energy and charged toward Sonic and punched him cause an explosion. When the smoke clear, Metallix eyes widened in shock as Sonic block his punch easily, the heroes in Kingdom Heart universe froze in shock know how Sonic Prime in his base form easily block could a punch from Phantom Metallix. Sonic swatted Metallix away.

"Take this!" Phantom Metallix yelled, fire many energy balls toward Sonic, he stood here and started to walk toward him, the energy balls have hit him, Sonic swatted an energy ball away continue to walk toward him. "Enough of this!" Phantom Metallix yelled charged at him and tries to give him series of kicks and punches. Sonic dodge all of his attack thanks to his reflection. Sonic block his punch, perform Jump Back Kick into Phantom Metallix gut knock him away. "Impossible how can you in base form block all my attack." Phantom Metallix yelled, Sonic standing there, his blue and white aura start to glow around him, his quills all shot up, his blue fur change into light white blue, the three-energy loop go around him. He start to open his eyes; his green eyes is change into golden eyes. The heroes even Caleb gasp in awe when Sonic Prime transformed into his new form.

"Is that his new form!" Caleb wondered while in shock.

"He look beautiful in his new form" Kari commented

"Strong and very fast too" Tk said, in awe. Other Sonic is also in awe as his older counterpart can transform into his Ultra form without the Chaos Emeralds and the outside energy

"I must admit, this Sonic Prime is a lot of stronger than our" Shadow said impressed, while looking at Ultra Sonic

Phantom Metallix smirked when he see Sonic Prime in his new form.

"Ah Ultra Sonic, you think your ultimate form can defeat me, I defeat you in that form earlier!" Phantom Metallix said coldly. Ultra-Sonic Prime stood here before he appear behind Metallix make him yelp in surprise

"We'll see about that, Metallix! This is my True Ultra form from my hidden power inside of me, the golden rings with Rainbow Gem is the the catalyst for my hidden power" Ultra Sonic said seriously, kicked Metallix away. Sonic gripping his hand, hang his hand up,

"HOLY DROP" Ultra Sonic yelled

The healer and energy summon from sky. Sonic then glowing with rainbow aura then change back into white blue. The heroes look at him with a surprise face, it's the same healer and energys that healed them and turn them back to their full energy and defeat Neollix

"The healer, energy appear in our world is from Sonic Prime" Ash said in amazement

"That Unblieveable" Tk said in awe

"I also didn't believe that from other Sonic" Nyaoromon said

"I thought it was from the Trump Card but it not" Koromon said

Phantom Metallix recovered and was full of anger and yells. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" charge at him, Sonic stood in Dragon Shaolin fighting stance.

**_*HOPE AND DREAM (UNDERTALE)*_**

Metallix charged at him with full speed, Sonic caught his fist and perform Tonardo Kick into his face send him into the wall. Phantom Metallix growled and charge at him again and give him a trading blows. They are fighting each other in the speed that they couldn't see, Metallix tries to punch him but Sonic block his arm then elbow strike into his face make the robot stunned. Sonic then perform Wushu and Karate punchs and do Takewondo kicks many times at him.

Toon Link, Tyson and TK are so excited that they imitate Sonic move, Kari and the other are giggling at them

Ultra Sonic give him a flip kick into the air and axe kicked him into the ground.

"Damn you Sonic!" Phantom Metallix growled and charged at him. Sonic then flew up as Metallix chase behind him.

"Chaos LANCE" Metallix fired many Chaos Lances at once, Sonic spunned around and dodge the lances, he stop flying and swipe three energy spear away and charge at him. Metallix tries to punch him but Sonic blocked his fist, kneed him in his ribs make the coldblooded metallic scream in pain. Metallix tries to punch him, Sonic spunned to dodge his fist and do backward spin kicked into the metallic demon back of his hand, he then tackle him into the large lake. Sonic hold his breath while fighting his metallic impostor, he block Metallix uppercut, headbutt him into his head, punched him in the face two times and rammed his arm into Phantom Metallix torso send him into the wall

(Sonic can do spin jump many times in water to escape the water but in the 8 bit version, he gained his weight and can only do 1 spin jump so he drowned in the 8 bit worlds until Sakura save him)

"Look, other you doesn't affraid of water while you affraid of it" Knuckles and Gomamon teased younger Sonic

"Shut up" young Sonic snapped while blushing, everyone laughed

Metallix recovered and shot energy balls at him. Sonic move his arm to summon the shield made by water and protect himself from the attack when he make the shield disappeared. Metallix suddenly appear and tries to punchs him. Sonic dodge all of his attack thanks to his reflection, he caught his leg and throw him up and flew behind him. Sonic then do roundhouse kicked in Metallix chest send him away

"Arrow Of Light!" Sonic shouted, charging at him with blue energy field surround in front of him across the water. Metallix recovered quickly, stretching his arm point at Sonic along with the laser cannons

"Take This" Metallix fired many energy balls as one to the white blue hedgehog

They are rising their fist and clashed each other fist break the reality in Dark Void. The heroes gasped in shock as they break the reality in it, everything are just the large crystals.

"What the ?" Ultra Sonic wondered. Before he could said, Metallix suddenly attack. Sonic quickly dodge his attack and tries to punched him. Metallix caught his lfist, counter him with a kick. Sonic quickly dived down, give him an uppercut and hook kicked him into the crystals. Phantom Metallix recovered himself and charge at him again, Sonic flew past Metallix before the metallic demon get punched many times by the unknow force, he then kicked him into his rib, Metallix recovered and tries to punch hi, Sonic quickly dodge Metallix punch and punched him in the face, Metallix started to power up himself and block Sonic next attack, he then kicked the white blue hedgehog away. Sonic spunned to recovered himself and landed on the crystal, he then jumped away to dodge Metallix attack.

"CAN YOU DODGE THIS !?" Metallix yelled, fired many energy balls at him along with laser cannon and fireball cannon. Sonic flew away to dodge more blasts from Phantom Metallix through the ether space. The two angel and demon collided once more, returning back to time and space, Sonic then dodge another punch from the metallic demon and kicked him into the ground. Sonic charge the attack as the blue energy appear in his hand, he the fired a stream of blue light at Metallix, making a dome of twenty blue streams. The heroes watch in awe and comment about how beautiful the blue stream is. They made contact with the metallic imposter, exploding on him until he unleashed a protective purple sphere around himself. They flew around and teleported some more, they then fight each other in the speed that the heroes couldn't see again, the trading blow cause the white and dark purple shockwave appeared. Sonic caught Metallix fist and landed an uppercut in metallic chin, he then perform Butterfly kicks from Wushu and Tornado kicked into his chest send him into the ground. Metallix rose up and kicked the incoming energy wave away

"Wave Of Light" Sonic yelled released the white blue energy wave. Metallix jump out as the energy wave hit the buiding and destroyed it completely, he the fired the Chaos Lance at him, Sonic flew away from it and fired back at him with Spear Of Light, the attack impact and cause a large explosion. They disappeared and fight each other again. Sonic block his wrist and punch him into the chest and kicked him away crashed into the six buiding.

**_*ENDS*_**

The heroes cheered until the dark purple glowing from the destroyed buiding. Sonic covered himself from the wind, Phantom Metallix rose menacingly up from a ground, surrounded by a powerful dark green column of energy, his eyes glowing demonic red. He rose into the air, letting loose a blood curdling scream. The heroes even Shadow, Meta Knight, Dark pit are in fear right, because of Metallix godly power. The column of light formed into a sphere around him. Blasts of light shot from him in all directions, causing explosions on the ground. Sonic flipped and frantically dodged the attacks.

"DODGE THIS, PRIME" Phantom Metallix's sphere grew larger as it rolled through the remains of the mountains. Ultra Sonic flew up and dodged the attack, he stopped and tries to deflect the purple energy away. Metallix power up himself and charge toward him. Sonic caught him as he tries to stop him, his leg was sliding across the ground. Metallix then punched Sonic in the face, send him flying, Sonic spun and recovered himself, he dodge Metallix next attack and give him a trading blows, they fight each other rapidly. Sonic tries to block the metallic leg and wrist, he dived down avoid being hit by Metallix, he tries to counter him with a punch in his face, Metallix caught his fist.

"This END NOW" Metallix yelled as his hand glow with purple energy and explode. The explode send Ultra Sonic slice across the ground and crashed into the wall rock. Sonic got up and dodge Metallix next attack and he punched through it, the wall rock then completely destroyed with one single punch. Sonic tried to fire the energy blast at the metallic demon but swipe it away, it hit the buiding cause explosion. Metallix grabbed Sonic neck and run toward the buiding and the rocks and make him crash into it. Sonic then locked his head using his leg and elbow strike into his face make him off guard, Sonic then flipped him away using his leg send him into the rock. Metallix suddenly appear behind Sonic, he punch him into the midair and pummeled him into the ground. Sonic got up but Metallix appear in front of him and punched him into his stomach make him spit his blood out. Metallix then drop kicked him away, uppercut him into the midair and pound him into the ground. Metallix the shot the large beam attack which it hit Sonic directly, cause a large explosion. When the smoke clear, Sonic still in his Ultra Form laying on the ground. Everyone watched in horror how Sonic Prime lay on the ground.

"I can't watch anymore!" Kairi said covering her eyes. Phantom Metallix was coming slowly to the knocked out Sonic Prime.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU MONSTER!" TK yelled in tears. Then the metallic coldblooded killer turned at the group of heroes.

"You will be the next who suffered my darkness" Phantom Metallix said. Then he uses the power of the Phantom Ruby firing a dark beam that which hits Kari and TK, they were screaming in pain in fetal position and slowly dying..

"TK!" Matt and Tokomon exclaimed.

"KARI!" Tai and Nyaromon exclaimed.

"I guess we have to fight him!" Caleb said preparing his weapons, but Shadow stop him

"No, his power is beyond the god now. Even you merge with UlforceVeedramon and team up Omnimon along with our strongest attack, Metatllix see us like a small toy to him" Shadow stopped, Caleb sighed and lowered his hand.

'Sonic-Kun don't give up, you can win the fight' Sakura said in his mind as she said telepathically, then another voice come in his mind

'Sonic, you are only hope' Aria in her spirit form said in his mind

'Sonic, you can do it' Tails spirit said. The spirit of his friends then cheered in his mind, Sonic slowly open his eyes.

'That it Sonic, kick his butt for us' Amy spirit cheered

'C'mon Sonic, you can do thing that i can't' Knuckles spirit cheered

'Get him, big blue' Rouge spirit cheeed him

'We are counting on you, Sonic' Vector spirit said alond with other Chaotic

Sonic slowly got up, the heroes with the tear of joy appear on their eyes, cheered at him to get up .

"Sonic Prime, you still refuse to give up" Metallix said coldly

"What have you done to Kari and TK !?" Sonic said, give him a death glare

"Maybe you don't know that i have a true power from the Phantom Ruby, it can affect someone in another dimension. The Phantom Ruby then started to conrupt their heart and destroyed it totally and killed them" Metallix laughed as he glowing with purple light, he then clenching his fist, the Dark aura surround them, make Tk and Kari scream louder, Tai and Matt tries to wake them up. Sonic still in his Ultra form stood up slowly from the beam attack.

"You MONSTER" Ultra Sonic yelled gritting his teeth

"After Kari and TK killed. The heroes are the next, they diserve their death just like your useless friends" Metallix said coldly. Sonic gripping his arm, closed his eyes, then a tear appear in his eyes. The heroes froze in shock as the first time they see Sonic prime cry. His white blue light glowing arround him again

**_*HIS HOPE AND DREAM (SONIC ADVENTURE: UNEXPECT CHANGE)*_**

"Back on these day my friends are dead due to my cockiness, arrogance, it's all my fault that they are killed. Although i despressed, gulty and sorrowed the death of my Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Omega, the Chaotic and everyone, i have to be strong and happy toward my new friends and old best friends in another world, they are my family now. This time i won't make my mistake again like that day, i will protect them all of my cost. I may not a hero but once someone hurt my friends and my family." Sonic said, opening his eyes, his golden eyes are covered with the blue flames. Everyone in Kingdom heart world eyes windened in shock as they never see Sonic prime eyes glow with blue flame

"I WON'T NEVER FORGIVE!" Sonic Prime screamed in raged as his white blue aura glowing rapidly and he charged and punched Metallix face and flew through the rock. Sonic then punched and kicked him as hard as he could and give him a very hard kick cause a brief explosion, send him into the wall rocks. Metallix tries to kick him, Sonic block his leg and caught his arm when the metallic demon tries to punch him and flipped him into the ground, Metallix quickly got up and tries to punch him, Sonic managed to dodge his attack and rammed his arm into the metallic body send him flying away. Phantom Metallix landed on the rock and power up himself, Ultra Sonic charge at him with his immeasurable speed, Metallix fired a lot of purple energy beam from his hand. Sonic use his reflection to dodge the purple beams attack, continues to fly toward him. Metallix stop his attack and rise his fist, their fist clashed each other cause a large shockwave. Their aura appear around them as they flies away and hit each other many times. They fight each other as they fly across the rocks and the buidings, the fight ended as Sonic kneed Metallix in the gut and kicked him away. Metallix then use his invincible punch to attack Sonic, the white blue hedgehog deflect it away.

Metallix then tries to punch and kicks, Sonic dodge all of his attack and perform Butterfly kicks into his body and head. Sonic then whirl his arm and punched Metallix very hard send him crash through the rocks and the wall. Metallix recovered and summon his dual sword, Sonic also summon his sword of light as the light appear in his hand, the sword is similar to Excalibur sword has the golden ring surround the Rainbow Gem symbol appear on it, the sword is glowing with white aura. Back in Tomoeda, Sakura cards, book and the Star Wand slowly disappeared, she see this and hang it into the sky. The cards, book and the wand then change into the pink energy aura and fly into the sky

The Sword of Light merge with Hope that heroes given to him and the pink energy lights from Sakura then it become the Sword of Miracle. The Sword of Miracle is 60x times more powerful than the Ultima Key and Triceforce Ultra Sword. The heroes look at the sword in amazement

"I never thought Prime has his beautiful sword" Caleb said in awe

Sonic then charged at him. They fight each other in imeasurable speed as the heroes can't see it. Sonic Prime appear behind him and perform Excalibur Soul Surge attack and slashed him many times in his icredible speed that no one ever reach. Metallix recovered and charge at him

The two clashed swords. Sonic fired beams from his other hand,. Metallix hovered back, then charged forward again, swinging his swords which released clear cut waves of chaos energy. Sonic flew up and down, dodging each one. Metallix's Chaos Cannon came out, except it fired a much larger beam, blowing Sonic down towards the street. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL FIREPOWER!'' Metallix laughed, flying down towards the street. Sonic rose from the crater, flying back into the air. Sonic pointed his sword forward, letting loose a huge beam of blue energy from the sword's tip. Metallix created a red bubble shield around himself. Sonic teleported behind him when he dropped the shield to slice his sword across Metallix's back, making him howl in pain

"SOUL SURGE THUNDERSTORM" Sonic yelled create the large blue thunder energy hit Metallix directly and cause explosion. Sonic then stabbed Metallix into his torso, he released his sword and charge his attack. Metallix recovered himself as he heal his body and tries to slash him with his twin sword, Sonic block the metallic swing attack, they two slashed each other sword until Sonic side spunned to dodge Metallix next attack, and slashed throw his chest make the demon scream in pain. Sonic then give him a hard kick, send him into the ground

"SOUL SURGE BLAZE, CYCLONE, QUAKE" Sonic released the Fire Tornado at the metallic demon. The attack impact with him and cause an explosion. He look at the large hole that Metallix was in there with his blue fiery golden eyes. Metallix suddenly appear behind him and slashed him make Sonic scream in pain, the heroes gasped. Sonic quickly recovered himself and block Metallix next slash. Sonic flipped back and spin himself with his Sword of Miracle slashed him and then he perform classic Soul Surge attack as he hit Metalllix many times. Sonic then kicked him into the buiding

"SOUL SURGE THUNDERSTORM, BLAZE, QUAKE, ICE, CYCLONE" Sonic screamed in heroic tone with his sword charging with elemental power. He slashed Metallix directly cause epic explosion when the smoke clear, Sonic appear behind him and continue to slash him make the metallic impostor scream in pain.

Metallix turned around and punched Sonic in the gut, plummeting through a building and hitting the ground with a loud and echoing boom. Phantom Metallix fly toward, Sonic quickly got up and slashed Metallix across his body, make him crash into the street. Metallix scream in rage and fire many purple energy beam at him rapidlly

"Get him, Prime. Defeat him for us" Tai cheered him

"Yeah, beat him down like how that metallic demon did to Kari and Tk" Kairi cheered. The heroes then cheered Ultra Sonic

Sonic made his sword disappear, the blue sphere appear in both of his hand, he charged toward Metallix, he flipped over the explosion, snuck behind Metallix and throw two blue sphere at him make the metallic scream in pain. Sonic proceed to fire more blue blast at him and explode make the metallic scream louder. Sonic hung his hand with two white energy surrond his hands, he punched the ground as the white beam fired from the Underground cause epic explosion make Metallix scream louder

The Golden rings glowed furiously. Metallix came through the hole Sonic crashed through and down at Sonic, with his swords held tightly. Sonic stuck his arms directly up at Metallix, stretching his fingers apart from each other.

"SPEAR OF LIGHT"

Several small spears of light shot out from his fingertips repeatedly. Metallix wasn't suspecting of this, taking every shot until he fell to the ground, where still Sonic continued the ferocious assault. After a few more seconds, the blue blur finally halted the barrage. Metallix limped out of the dust cloud.

Metallix made his twin blades vanish. Metallix shot a huge wall of fire from his arm, Sonic move his arm to change the fire into the wind and counter it back to Metallix as it was changed into the fire again. The heroes gasped in amazement about how could Sonic manipulate the elemental power. Sonic stomped the ground with his foot, raising a pillar of earth, resonating with blue energy. Sonic shot the pillar forward it, the pillars then explode when it hit him. Phantom Metallix recovered rammed through it then shot his chaos cannon. The powerful cannon hit Sonic directly, swarming around him and smashing the hedgehog hero through five buildings. Metallix appeared on the other side to grab him by his neck and tossing him directly through the front of a bus and out the other end. Sonic landed on his feet, skidding across the ground. Metallix picked the bus up, hovering above.

"TRY AND STOP THIS PRIME!'' Metallix thundered. He threw the huge bus down at Sonic. Sonic crouched down and fired a green beam, powered by the golden rings, to turn the bus into nothing but bits.

Metallix came through the smoke and tackled Sonic to the ground. "Think of it…you have all this power…and so do I! Ever thought of ruling this pathetic omniverse?" Metallix proposed his deal.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!'' Sonic snapped, firing his blue beams directly into Metallix's face.

This shot Metallix into the air. Metallix slammed into the ground. Sonic shot a huge blue Chaos Lance at Metallix. Metallix did the same, but his was red. The two forces collided in an epic explosion, right after the two rivals tackled each other in the smoke. Sonic was holding Metallix by his shoulders, as was Metallix. Sonic tossed Metallix through a building, causing it to blow a portion of the building away. Sonic shot his mini chaos nova from his fingertips again. The Chaos Novas quickly tore the building wall up, causing all sorts of explosions and fires. Metallix let loose his Chaos Cannon, blowing Sonic away. The beam kept firing, with Sonic in it. The beam ripped apart skyscrapers and tore apart at the ground once it impacted, then exploded in one final moment. Metallix teleported over to the spot. The building to his right was tipping against the building on the other side, debris littered everywhere on the street. "Where are you!?" Metallix chanted.

"Are you still afraid? Afraid you'll make the _wrong choice_?" Metallix taunted as he laughed.

A sudden crack caught his attention. The building's top half that was leaning against the other suddenly smashed down on Metallix. Sonic standing on top of it. The blue blur hovered over in front of it, crossing his arms, knowing it wasn't over. A window pane dropped out, Metallix stepped out, chuckling like a madman.

"You've outdone yourself, Sonic. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, doesn't it?" Metallix chuckled, firing his Chaos Cannon.

Sonic shot high into the air, Metallix doing the same. The two encircled each other. The red sky shocked with lightening and the shockwave

"AFTER SO MANY TIMES OF TRYING TO STOP ME…NOW IT COMES DOWN TO THIS!'' Metallix shouted over the wind and lightening. Sonic only watched what he had to stay.

"Generation after generation will later remember this day as their end! And only YOU…YOU TO BLAME!'' Metallix yelled.

His hands glimmered with red energy. The seven chaos emeralds, including the master emerald and the orginal Phantom Ruby shined brighter.

"THE FIRST WAR WAS TEMPTING ENOUGH! But now…you will see your end!'' Metallix yelled evilly.

"YOU POISONED MY MIND FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL KILL YOU!'' Sonic thundered angrily. Sonic's hands glimmered with blue. Metallix stuck his hands out, firing a huge, thick beam of red chaos energy. A red snake like creature with a v-shaped head and white eyes went around the beam, it's mouth in the form of a grin. Sonic narrowed his eyes. He then shot a much huger beam. The two forces collided. It was now a test of strength. Sonic's eyes tightened from the ongoing force he had to put against Metallix's beam, and the force he had to increase on his own. The Ring of Rebirth, it's stone shined, turning the beam into a much stronger force. Metallix looked shocked and confused as his beam was beginning to be pushed back. Sonic's eyes were closed shut. He then opened them, his cringed face glaring. Sonic sent a shock, disrupting Metallix's beam, turning both their beams into thin air.

Sonic flew forward, his hands covered with resonating blue energy. Sonic held his hands back as he came closer to Metallix. "YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THE TIMELINE OF OMNIVERSE AGAIN'' Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sonic came right up to Metallix, hovering a few inches higher than him. Sonic let loose the huge blue beam of pure chaos energy. Metallix was sent down to a ravaged Times Square. The heroes walked across the horrible landscape, only to have Metallix crash into the middle. Sonic landed on top of him. Metallix was laying against a slab of Earth. Sonic wrapped his hand around his throat. "I told you…evil never wins.'' Sonic said, tightening his grip. Sonic summoned the Sword of Miracle and pulled it out.

"Y-y-you're a d-damn…f-fo-fool!'' Metallix choked.

"Look what it took to get through to ya.'' Metallix said.

Sonic looked around the area in front of him. "Destruction…p-p-pain…and eternal su-suffering…something you can't take back!'' Metallix continued.

Sonic stood straight up, then glared down at Metallix.

"You can't defeat me.'' Metallix said, before chuckling. Sonic throw him away and slashed the sword through his body. Metallix's scream in pain, Sonic then kicked him away knock him into the wall. Metallix power up himself and fired the large fireball at him. Sonic caught it and change it into the waterball and throw it at him, the waterball then change into the large boulder as it crash into Metallix. Sonic stomp the ground as the large rocks hovered from the ground, he then hold his hand together at the the rocks change into the flame ball. Sonic then shot wall of fire surround the boulder and cause an explosion. Metallix got up and charge at the white blue hedgehog, he tries to slash him with his twin sword, Sonic dodge it easilly and kicked his purple sword away. Metallix tries to slash him, Sonic caught another dark purple sword, kneed him in the gut. Metallix tries to punch him but Sonic flew past his body again, Metallix then get punched and kicked many times by the force created by Ultra Sonic.

Sonic closed his eyes as the white blue aura glowing rapidly, he started to move his arm. Suddenly the 5 Chinese Dragons appear from the ground and flew around him. Sonic then look at Metallix with his blue firey golden eyes and point his right arm in front of Metallix while his left arm hang behind him, his front knee is bent and the back leg is straight as he is stood in Dragon Shaolin fighting stance. The 5 dragons flw toward Metallix. The heroes gasped in awe as they see Sonic new technique. The dragons attacking Metallix rapidly before they got through him as once caused a large explosion. Sonic teleported in front of him as he kicked the metallic demon away and create a portal beside him, he then flew toward Metallix and created another portal on it, he then fly over than over and get faster than ever

"What is he doing ?" Tai asked

"I don't know" Mario said

When Ultra Sonic get fast enough, he make the portal in front of Metallix disappeard. In the slow motion section, Sonic rise his arm and punched Metallix very hard cause the epic explosion.

**_*ENDS*_**

When the smoke died down, Sonic is only there but Metallix is gone as thought Phantom Metallix is dead but dark purple aura growed rapidly, he rose from the ground as he holding a planet-sized sphere of purple-teal swirling energy in his hands.

"DIE HEDGEHOG" Metallix yelled throw the death ball energy at the white blue hedgehog, Sonic is struggling tries to block it. He then scream in heroic tone as he tries to push it

"Nice try, Prime. But this will be end for you" Metallix said coldly as he fire an energy blast at the death ball, cause very large explosion. The heroes thought Sonic prime is dead

"PRIME!" Younger Sonic yelled.

"It's game over for us!" Luigi exclaimed.

"It can't be…!" Ash said in shock.

"No way…!" Leon said in shock.

"I am unavoidable." Phantom Metallix said as he make TK and Kari dies slowly. Then suddenly a golden ray crosses Phantom Metallix in the chest and also make the Phantom Ruby broken, he slowly turns at Prime who used the rainbow gem and his golden ring along with his Ultra form.

"And… my… name… is… Sonic Prime." Sonic breathed heavily.

"Darn… you… Prime…" Phantom Metallix said.

**_*REACH FOR THE STAR _****_(Instrumental - Mario Sonic Olympic Games at Rio)_**.

Sonic use Chaos Heal to recovered himself and the energy back, he kicked the metallix hedgehog into the midair. Ultra Sonic then give him a series of punchs and kicks with the invisible forces punching Metallix with him. Sonic curled into a ball, and hit him many times with his amazing speed. He rose his fist and suddenly a yellow fox know as Tails spirit appear beside him, they punched him in the face. Back in Kingdom Heart world other Sonic with his friends eyes windened in shoc as the spirit appear with Sonic prime. Back at the Dark Void, Ultra Sonic summon his Sword of Miracle, Amy spirit appear beside him holding her big hammer, Amy smashed Metallix head and Sonic slashed through his head to his body. Sonic charge his fist as Knuckles spirit appear beside him, they both give Metallix an uppercut. Sonic shot the tornado attack at him with Rouge spirit use her screw kicks. The attack hit directly into the metallic demon torso. Sonic fire many Spear of Lights and Omega spirit appear beside him as he fire his minigun cause an explosion, Sonic then punched Metallix in the face along with Vector and Charmy spirit, Sonic and Espio spirit throwthe ninja star at Metallix bod then a blue sphere appear in Sonic hands. He then ready to throw as Cream spirit appear as a teenager as she ready to throw Cheese at the robot. They throw their attack at the demon, cause a large explosion. Metallix use the power from Super Emeralds along with the Master Emerald create a large energy ball and throw toward him. Ultra Sonic then go through it with his full power, his blue fiery golden eyes, glowing rapidly. Sonic scream ed and go through it.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Metallix yelled.

"ARROW OF LIGHT" Sonic rise his hand in front of him as the spirit appear beside him reveal a blue hair girl, princess of Aether, Aria. She hang her arm in front of her like Sonic does. Caleb watch this nearly in tear

"Aria" Caleb said the name of his girlfriend, as the tear fall from his eyes

Sonic and Aria scream in heroic tone as their both punched through Metallix chest with Arrow Of Light. Sonic charge an final blow attack and the white blue energys appear in his hands

"Blast...of...LIGHT!" Sonic shouted shot a very large white blue beam energy at Metalllix, Aria and his friends appear beside and elp him to the attack. The fiv Dragons are flying around the large white blue beam, the attack hit Metallix directly.

"I...can't be...defeated...so...easilly" Metallix said in his last word. Sonic then go through the beam, he hand his hand to get Super Emeralds as it changed back to the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds from Metallix and teleported it into the safety zone.

"RAINBOW BLAST" Sonic yelled as his body cause a white blue attack caused every large explosion and also erased Metallix and the Phantom Ruby from the existance. The heroes covered their eyes from the large explosion, when the light died down, Sonic stood there breath heavilly from one of his strongest attack, he then turned back to his normal form and felled, his Ultra form is disappeared as he can't archived it anymore. Suddenly Aria apirit caught him and put him gently on the ground

**_*ENDS*_**

"Thanks you, Sonic the Hedgehog. You are our True Hero" Aria thanks him with tear in her eyes. The bright light then surrounded the Dark Void and also Metallix dimension. Back at Kingdom Heart world, Tk and Kari dark aura is disappeared The dark sky is changed back to normal blue sky. Their eyes slowly openned, Tai and Matt look at their younger siblings

"What going on. Is Metallix gone?" Kari asked.

"We did it!" Tai said, he has tears of joy hug his little sister.

"It's finally over!" Matt said, he has tears of joy too as he hug his little brother

Then the heroes couldn't help but cheer and cry with tears of joy, others gave a smirk, Peach hugged Mario in victory, Luigi hugs Yoshi with Daisy joining to them, Toad and Toadette hugs to each other jumping in joy, Diddy and Dixie did the same, Banjo hugged Tooty in victory, Zelda (from Wind Waker Era) hugs Toon Link, Pit was hugged by Dawn and he returns the hug too, Popo and Nana hugged to each other jumping in joy, Tiff hugs Kirby with tears of joy, Sirica hugs Knuckle Joe by the victory, Yuffie by surprise kissed Espio making him blush, Krystal hugs Fox, Kumatora hugs Lucas too by the victory, Pikachu hugged Nyaromon in trump, Beautifly does the same with Motimon, Oshawott did the same with Buneary, Ivysaur and Tanemon nuzzles to each other, Koromon and Yokomon does the same, Tyson was hugged by Ash and Sor and Mimi joined them too, other Amy hugged other Sonic, this time the younger blue hedgehog was enjoying the moment, other Tails and Cosmo hugs to each other, Young Cream was hugging Cheese in tears of joy, Starlow and Twink were spinning in joy around the group, and by last TK was hugged by Matt and May and Kari was hugged by Tai and Medli.

Meanwhile in the white void, Sonic slowly wake up

"_It's seem you finally wake up, Prime_" The white man said

"Did i kill Metallix ?" Sonic asked

"Yes_ not only that you are erased him along with the Phantom Ruby from existance. Sonic Prime, since you were Mircale one which is higher than the Hope and Light. You must protect TK, Kari and also Sakura in your world, she is also the Lights one like Kari Kmaiya from any danger_" The White man said, Sonic nodded

"But what your name?" Sonic asked the White man

"_My name is Ultimus, know as the God of all, the omniverse was in peace until Metallix cause the rampage. Thanks to you that the Omniverse is safe again_" Ultimus said

"I think i should thank the heroes in Kingdom Heart world as they defeated Meta Demons. But how about Sora and Riku. Are they okay?" Sonic asked him

"_Don't worry about they can face him on their own, the will defeat him. Also Armored Xemnas and his Dragon Nobodies is not a big threat to me. Xeharorth, Lucemon and Kronika are hiding in somewhere, Tabuu is waking up after the Dimension War between you and Metallix, thought they are seem a lot weaker than Phantom Metallix but they can be a big threat to that universe. Your Ultra form is disappeared and you can't archive it again. However since you absorb your Ultra form, you based form is stronger than the Super form in other Sonic world and also your and Sakura heart are immune to the darkness so it can't conrrupted your heart" _Ultimus said before hand him a device to Sonic, he take it and used Chaos Control to go to Kingdom Heart world

In Kingdom Heart world as the heroes and cheering, Sonic Prime entered to the Kingdom Hearts dimension.

"Thanks you guy for defeat the Meta Demons to help me win the battle." Sonic Prime said.

"You're welcome, Prime." Caleb said nodding at him.

"We wish you hope in your world." TK said. Prime turned at his young one.

"So how did you transformed into the new form" Shadow asked him curiously

"It's was my hidden power, the golden rings with the Rainbow Gem unleashed it so i can transform it" Sonic said

"What is the Phantom Ruby, Prime ?" Zelda asked him

"The Phantom Rubg is a mysterious gemstone with great power that appears in my world. Shaped like a magenta icosahedron ruby, it is different from the Chaos Emeralds, but holds a remarkable power that can even counteract the power of the Emeralds and possibly even the Master Emerald. The kind of powers the Phantom Ruby can control are virtual reality control, including empowering and altering beings or creating illusory places and entities that feel real, although it can be used to distort space-time and create pocket dimensions such. I faced it before, the one wielder of it is my Eggman and a Jackal names is Infinite who was wielder of Finalize Phantom Ruby prototype the same as Neollix use in the battle with you guys. Metallix has the original Phantom Ruby, he combine it with the Master Emeralds and the Super Emeralds become Phantom Metallix" Sonic explained shocking everyone

"So that make sense" Samus said

"And Sonic, protect and take good care of your friends. You should appreciate everything you have in your hand, don't let them away, okay" Prime said giving a thumb up.

"Always." Sonic said doing the same like him. As Sonic ready to go back to his dimension

"Sonic prime, wait" Kari called him

"What is it, Kari ?" Sonic asked her, suddenly he was hugged around his waist.

"Thanks you for saving us" Kari said, Sonic smile at her almost in tear, she is reminding him of Sakura Kinomoto when she was young

TK then hugged him too. Sonic rubbed their hair. They trio broke their hug, Sonic handed Kari a device

"You should keep this device, call me if the thing are really really necessary, okay" Sonic Prime said, Kari nodded before she and TK step away

"Chaos Control!" Prime used the rainbow gem and disappeared from this world. Mario noticed the Star Rod from his world near of him, then he grabbed it.

"It's finally over?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Only left Sora and Riku." Kairi said.

"I hope that they are okay." Kari said.

After the stress fight Sora and Riku vs Xemnas, they finally defeat him

"Cursed… Keyblade…!" Xemnas yelled as he starts disappearing and tries to get Sora and Riku, but he disappears into thorns of nothing and darkness and Xemnas is no longer around.

"We did it!" Sora cheered but then Dusk Nobodies appear.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Riku said.

The Dusks attack at the two but they defeat all of the Nobodies and Riku kneels to the ground.

"Sora… I can't…" Riku stops talking.

"Don't say another word! It's not over! It's just not." Sora said as he picks up Riku.

"How can you say that? Even if we could go on… look where we are." Riku said.

"Aw, c'mon, Riku! You've been hanging out in the darkness too long! You gotta try and think positive!" Sora said.

"Sora… you lead." Riku said.

"Sure!" Sora said as they start walking.

"You know…I always thought I was better at stuff than you." Riku said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Are you mad?" Riku asked.

"No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything too." Sora said.

Just then a bright light comes.

"Riku…look. What's that light?" Sora asked as he and Riku are engulfed by a bright light.

They were surrounded by the realm of light in a bottled letter sent by Kairi, allowing them to return to the Destiny Islands and reunite with their friends. After being Destiny island for a while, They say tearful goodbies after defeat Xemnas and Phantom Metallix Destiny Islands and take a photo in group.

Sonic prime while traveling between space and returning into his world. Sakura and her friends aare waiting fro Sonic come back but they haven't any sign of him.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, let go home. I think Sonic will arrive later" Syaoran said. As they begin to leave a bright light appear behind them. The light then disappeared reveal as Sonic the Hegehog

"Sonic-Kun!" Sakura yelled hapilly as she hugged the blue hedgehog hapilly, everyone then hugging him except Yue and Shadow who smirked at them. They broke their hug

"I want to show you something, Saki-chan" Sonic said then summon the thing that he want to show her. The Card book appear in the mid air glowing with rainbow light along with the cards go along it. The books then openned let the cards go inside it then flew to Sakura hands, when it stop glowing, reveal a different book from her previous book, the color is surround with pink blue color. The new design appear with the Rainbow gem is inside a a five pointed star. The 7 Chaos Emeralds appear around the star. Sakura then open the book and picked the Windy card. the cards are transformed into new one. She pick up windy cards and take a look at it. Like the Clear card they do not begin with The before the name of the card. They have a frame with a moon on the left and the sun on the right, with a seven pointed star inside a Chaos Emeralds with smaller Chaos Emeralds on each tip, at the top and a magic circle at the back. The cards color also pink blue. The name below are Sakura named

"It's look so beautiful" Tomoyo commented

"Is that a new cards" Syaoran asked

"It the combination between Sakura cards, the Chaos Emeralds and the Rainbow Gen with positive energy also our heart connected each other thanks to the golden ring. Saki-chan since you were transformed into your Ultimate form but you can't trasnform it again like me but you have the Chaos energy inside of your body. I have one thing to show you" Sonic said as he pulled a special card from his quills

"Is that?"

"Hai, this is the Hope cards now it upgraded into the Miracle." Sonic then handed the Miracle to Sakura as she look at the card. The cards is still the same but the golden rings appear in the background.

"Since you have the Chaos Energy, i have to train you to master the Chaos Card. And i show one thing" Sonic said before he pulled the golden rings now it chance into the golden bracelet.

"Here this is the gift that i given to you when you were younger, it change into the golden bracelet thanks to our heart connected." Sonic said before he give it to her. She take it before she hugged him again, Sonic smiled and rubbed her back

Meanwhile in the strange world, the screen of the final showdown betwee Sonic and Metallix is show

"So How could be the Prime is an another tiny blue rats ?" An evil Digimon know as Lucemon demanded

'Don't underestimate him Lucemon, the Prime is a lot of more powerful than our and also can destroyed the darkness easilly" A black and white dress man called Xeharoth warned the evil digimon

"Well we should wait and see what happen next" a man called Kronika said

* * *

**That the final chater, thanks for reading the story, the epilouge is coming soon and thanks to Vietnam123 and CharlieCharly 18 for collab my last 3 chapter. Read and Review**


	18. Epilouge

After Phantom Metallix was defeated and the entire omniverse is safe. Sonic return to Tomoeda, while the other heroes are back to their world. Sonic offcially is one of the Kinomoto family member as a oldest brother, he still has to sleep in Sakura room sometime he and Shadow have some spar match.

Since Sakura has the Chaos Cards, Sonic is the one who teach her how to use the Chaos Energy and help her to master the Chaos Cards. 1 week later Sonic, Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling are in the airport.

"Please take care of Sakura, okay" Syaoran said

"As always, i tries my best to take care of her" Sonic said, "Well i gotta go now"

then he run off. Sakura hugged Meiling to say goodbye and then Syaoran

"Will we see each other again ?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, but i will visit as soon as i can okay" Syaoran said, Sakura nodded. Before he left with Meiling, Sakura nodded

"Syaoran-kun, wait. I show you something" Sakura said, Syaoran turn around

"What is it, Sakura-chan" Syaoran asked her. She then give give a quick kiss in the lips make him blush.

"See you later, Syaoran-kun" Sakura said smiled cutely, also blushing.

"Syaoran come quick the airplane is getting started" Meiling called him.

"Hai" Syaoran then wave Sakura in goodbye before he run toward Meiling .

1 Week after Syaoran and Meiling are back to Hong Kong, Sonic as thought he is a new member of Kinomoto family, has happy life after the incident but he still remember his friends and the battle of Phantom Metallix.

_***Shelter (Piano Version) by Porter Robison and Madeon***_

He sat on the mountain, watching the sunset.

'Tabuu, Xeharoth, Lucemon and Kronika. They must be a big threat to their universe. I just hope the heroes are okay. If there are any danger, i will enter to that world and help them again. My Ultra form is gone forever now but my base form is stronger than Super form power up with the 7 chaos emeralds.' Sonic thought to himself

"Onii-Chan !?" A voice called behind him, reveal as Sakura

"Huh Saki-Chan, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked with a bit surprise.

"I'm looking foward you, Onii-Chan. Did you still miss Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream ?" Sakura asked as she sat beside him

"Yeah, i still miss them too. At least my younger self and his friends are still alive in his world. I affraid that Tabuu, Xeharoth, Lucemon and Kronika might be appear in the Kingdom Heart world again" Sonic sighed, Sakura look at him symphathically before look at the sunset.

They sat here for a while, Sakura look at him

"Onii-Chan. I have thing to show you" Sakura said, grab something in her pocket

"Huh?"

Sakura pulled a gift from her pocket then show it to her brother. It's a brown scarf with the golden rings in the center of the scaft

"Is that for me ?" Sonic asked her

"Hai, me and Otou-san make it for you. Wanna tries it ?" Sakura asked. Sonic then take the brown scarf and wear it around his neck.

"So how do i look ?" Sonic said, checking himself

"You look great, Onii-Chan" Sakura commented, giggling.

After the day when I erased Metallix or Mecha Sonic along with the Phantom Ruby from the existance, i start a new life in Tomoeda. I still miss my friends thought i lived in happy life in Tomoeda but at least i killed Metallix. I also hope the heroes in that universe will be okay. If Tabuu, Xeharoth, Lucemon and Kronika attacked them, i would arrive there and help them no matter what. I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog know as the Miracle and I am the Prime of the entire Omniverse

_***ENDS***_

* * *

**So this is the end of Cardcaptor Sakura and the blue blur, if you want to see the sequel. Read Digiheart Dream DropDistance by CharlieCharly18, thoght he has mistake like grammar (like me), spell errors and gender mistake**


End file.
